


Deceptive Confrontation

by Rebequa165



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologetic Draco, Blow Jobs, Bully Draco, Draco is secretly a Hufflepuff, Draco/Harry - Freeform, Drarry, EWE, Eventual Happy Ending, Experienced Draco, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Forced coming out, Frotting, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mean Slytherins, Nipple Play, Pining Harry, Rimming, Second Chances, Sex massage, Shy Harry, Slash, Smut, Snogging, Switching, Teasing, Teasing Draco, Trust Issues, Veritaserum, Virgin Harry, Vulnerable Harry, a bit of angst, bully snape, embarrassed harry, hidden motives, hpdm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebequa165/pseuds/Rebequa165
Summary: Harry has been secretly pining over Malfoy for some time now, and it becomes particularly obvious during their eighth year when the two boys share a dorm room. Malfoy calls Harry out on it, forcing him to not only admit his feelings, but also to come out of the closet. Harry is mortified. Malfoy teases him with his fellow Slytherins, but is totally different when he finally gets Harry alone. Maybe there was a reason Malfoy called Harry out on his feelings… and maybe that reason was meant to be much more innocent than it ended up being.





	1. The 'Tells'

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything Harry Potter related, nor am I getting paid to write this. That's JK's job.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction (or any fiction), and I'm still getting used to this site. Also, I do not have a beta. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be nice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm American. So, if I get any of the language wrong, or if it doesn't sound British, please don't hesitate to correct me!

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Hermione, facing the Slytherin table as usual. He couldn’t concentrate on the conversation- something about studying for Transfiguration. Before there was even any homework. _Honestly, Hermione, it’s the first day of term._ No, Harry was much too distracted by the fact that Malfoy hadn’t slicked his hair back today. And his tie wasn’t yet tied. He looked downright disheveled. And _hot._ He was a sight to behold on any given day, but that _hair_ just looked so _touchable_ \- like you could just run your fingers through-

“Harry? Are you listening?”

“What Hermione?”

“You’re doing it again, mate. Quit staring at the git, it’s getting a bit pathetic,” Ron said exasperatedly.

“Sorry. But have you _seen_ him today? How’s anyone supposed to concentrate on anything with _that_ walking around?”

Ron rolled his eyes and continued shoveling pancake in his mouth while Hermione just smiled to herself and flipped open her textbook. Harry didn’t feel much like eating. In fact- _shit._ Malfoy caught him staring. Again. He really shouldn’t sit on this side of the table. He was setting himself up, is what he was doing.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Transfiguration proved to be tiring and difficult, as was expected for a NEWT level course. The trio made their way back to the eighth year common room, thoroughly pleased to have a free period before lunch. One benefit to being an eighth year was not having to take all of the classes that seventh years typically did- Harry, Ron and Hermione sat for their Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT, and Hermione sat for a few others as well, during the summer and passed. All returning eighth years were given this opportunity, and any subjects they either didn’t pass or didn’t feel comfortable sitting for, they’d take the class for during their eighth year. Not a bad compromise. Some students didn’t have to return at all. Hermione fit that category, acquiring four NEWTs over the summer (plenty to have a variety of careers to choose from), but she returned anyway to take even more classes ‘for the challenge.’ _Mental._

They arrived at their common room and found seats by the fire, settling in to chat about quidditch, or study in Hermione’s case. Ron was excitedly going over the stats for the upcoming Chudley Canons game, but a moment later Malfoy walked in with Pansy Parkinson. And Malfoy was _smiling._ Not his typical smirk or sneer, a genuine smile.

Now, Ron and Hermione knew Harry was gay and that he fancied the pants off Malfoy, but no one else did. After defeating Voldemort, Harry actually had time to think about normal teenage things. Over the summer, when attempting to rekindle things with Ginny, Harry had a revelation- he just wasn’t interested in girls. He broke it off with Ginny amicably and luckily, she bounced back pretty quickly.  

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Malfoy. _Ok. Keep it together. Stop staring stop staring stop staring._

He kept staring. Gaping, really. Right up until Malfoy suddenly looked over and locked eyes with Harry, who blushed and wrenched his head away, looking horrified.

“Bloody hell, Harry. Subtle much?”

“Not helpful, Ron,” Harry sighed, trying to play off the abrupt movement by looking through his bag for a book. Once Malfoy and Parkinson were seated a safe distance away, Harry stopped pretending to look for a book and sank back against the armchair. “I still can’t believe all four houses in eighth year share one dorm. Bloody ‘house unity’ rubbish. It’s going to be the death of me.”

“Better get used to it. I heard talk of McGonagall wanting to bring in a fifth, communal table in the Great Hall for all eighth years, too,” Hermione chimed in.

Harry groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. _This year is going to be torture._

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

At lunch, Harry did sit on the opposite side of the table, facing away from the Slytherin table. Big mistake. Hermione had to hiss at him to stop turning around to look- it was way more obvious than his staring at breakfast.

“Merlin, Harry, you’ve got it bad.”

“Shut it, Ron.”

“Why don’t you try to make amends with him this year, Harry? Be civil, see if you can even become friends?”

“That sounds great, Hermione. Yeah, I’ll just waltz up to Malfoy and be nice to him and ask him about the weather. Very good. Until he starts hexing me and telling me to bugger off. Because he _hates_ me. I’d be a laughing stock.”

“Maybe not…”

“No, I think he’s right, Hermione,” Ron said. “There’s too much history there. Malfoy would never be civil to Harry, and he’d laugh in Harry’s face if he tried.”

“I suppose… Then I guess- Oh for God’s sake, Harry, _stop staring!_ ”

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

The absolute worst part about the communal eighth year dorm was that, out of all the male students from all the houses in his year, Harry had to share a dorm room with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, and, of course, _Malfoy._ Harry hadn’t noticed the night before, as he was exhausted after the start-of-term feast and collapsed in his bed without really taking in his surroundings. But now that he’s been back a whole day, seeing Malfoy everywhere, it was impossible not to notice.

Harry was nervous. Harry was very nervous. He was fumbling in his trunk trying to find his least-embarrassing pajamas while Justin and Malfoy were also getting ready for bed. Seamus was a night owl and still in the common room, Justin was already changing, and Malfoy also appeared to be looking through his trunk.

 _Would it be weird to go change in the bathroom? Yeah, that’d be weird. Ugh. Ok. He’s not even looking._  

Harry turned his back to Malfoy anyway, laying out his pajamas on his bed in front of him for easy access. _No big deal. You’ve changed in front of loads of blokes. Who cares._ Harry changed in record time, heart racing and fumbling the whole time. When he turned back around, it was to find that Justin had left the room, and Malfoy was standing there, arms crossed, shirtless, and staring at him.

Harry froze, and Malfoy smirked.

“Scared to bunk with me, Potter?” he drawled.

“N-no. ‘Course not.” _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod._

“Mhmm. How about this. Our dorm room is our sanctuary. No hexing, cursing, or fighting with each other while in our dorm. Deal?”

“That’s um… Yeah, that’s- that’s very, er, reasonable of you, Malfoy…”

“Well, I don’t fancy getting hexed in my sleep or with my pants down either, Potter. Good then.”

Malfoy then turned around, and slowly dropped both his trousers and pants in one go, stepping out of them and grabbing a fresh pair of pants to put on. _Bloody hell._ Harry wasn’t sure if he successfully suppressed that squeal or not, but _fuck._ He spun around and fled the room for the bathroom before Malfoy could see the look on Harry’s face upon seeing his delicious arse.

Harry couldn’t sleep that night. Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

The next week went about the same for Harry. Staring at Malfoy during meals, staring at Malfoy in the common room, catching glimpses every minute or so during shared classes, and acting like a complete bumbling idiot in front of Malfoy in their dorm room. Luckily Malfoy tended to wake up earlier than Harry, and be just finishing getting ready when Harry was getting up. Nights were more difficult though. They usually went to bed around the same time, and therefore had to maneuver around each other to get ready for bed.

On one such night, while getting ready for bed, Harry wanted to die. He wanted to just- just- burst into flames and disappear. _Oh. My. God._ Malfoy had seen his arse and smirked at him. _Fuck._ Blushing furiously, Harry pushed past him, averting eye contact, and headed straight for the bathroom. He’d stay in there all night if he had to. No way was he coming out before Malfoy was in bed.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just getting a feel for the work load by the second week of term. Since Harry obviously couldn’t concentrate anywhere near Malfoy, they decided to use their free periods on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays studying in the library.

After he’d written a good ten inches of his Charms essay during one of these study sessions, Harry just couldn’t take it.

“So um… I have a sort of- a um, a problem. See, in my dorm, er, MalfoysseenmyarseandIdunnowhattodo.”

“What?” “Say again?” Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

Harry groaned. “Malfoy has, um, he’s seen my-my arse while I was changing. It was horrible, he smirked at me, and I basically ran into the bathroom and hid until he went to bed. I can’t take this, I can’t- _not_ react. What do I do?”

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, and Hermione said “I know how things work in the girls’ dorm, but boys are different. Ron, maybe you better take this.”

“Ok,” Ron started. “Listen mate, it probably didn’t mean a thing to the ferret. I bet he smirked because you probably blushed or something. He was trying to rile you up. But come on, Harry, you’ve seen my arse, Dean’s, Neville’s, Seamus’, the whole quidditch team’s… and they’ve all seen yours and more. Honestly, it was bound to happen, that’s dorm life. I’m sure Malfoy thought nothing of it. Just- stop being awkward about it. ”

“Easier said than done.”

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Harry tried. He really did try. He started changing at the beginning of his nightly routine instead of the end, which seemed to help. Sometimes Malfoy wasn’t in the dorm yet, or had already gone into the bathroom to wash up. He still found ways to embarrass himself though. Seamus completely naked and holding a conversation, fine. Justin walking into the dorm in just a towel slung low on his hips and still dripping, Harry’s gaze might linger a bit, but otherwise no problem. Malfoy in just pajama bottoms, forget it. Harry would forget how to breath, not know where to look, and couldn’t for the life of him hold onto anything. He became clumsier than Neville ever was if Malfoy was around, and looking like _that._

And Malfoy would look at Harry. And _smirk_.

Harry tried not to blush. He really did.


	2. The Confrontation

The third week of classes on Wednesday found Harry, Ron and Hermione coming into the Entrance Hall after a particularly interesting Care of Magical Creatures lesson on unicorns. There were fifteen minutes until lunch, but Harry had a feeling he didn’t set his cauldron to the correct temperature for his Potions project. They had Potions on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and this particular potion he was brewing would take a week to complete. He wanted to catch any mistakes he made last class before tomorrow’s lesson.

“I’ll meet you in the Great Hall, I’m just going to check on my potion.”

“Alright, Harry,” Hermione said, and she and Ron were off.

Harry walked down to the dungeon classroom and found his cauldron. It was simmering nicely, but wait, everyone else’s was bubbling. _Hmm._ He dug through his bag and found his textbook, then flipped to the correct page. Raising the temperature three degrees, he put his book away, and left the classroom.

He made it halfway down the corridor when someone grabbed his shoulder from behind and spun him around. Harry gasped in surprise, now standing face-to-face with Malfoy.

“Potter.” Malfoy let go of Harry’s shoulder and smirked, stepping forward into Harry’s personal space.

Harry instinctively stepped back, until he was pressed against the wall with Malfoy right in front of him. “M-Malfoy.”

Malfoy sized him up- or did he give him a once-over?- and gave a low chuckle. _This cannot be good._

“So tell me, Potter. Why is it that you’ve been so skittish around me this year?”

“I haven’t-“

“You’ve been quiet, not a single insult, you’re almost guaranteed to flee the room when I enter, you stare at me _constantly_ …” He gave another soft chuckle. “And whenever I catch you staring, you blush. Whenever we’re in our dorm together, no matter what we’re doing, your face turns Gryffindor red. And I won’t even mention what happens when there’s any, ah, _nudity._ ”

“I- I, that’s not-” _Nonononono._

“Potter. I am neither dense, nor oblivious. You fancy me.” Malfoy’s smirk grew, and he had this gleam in his eye. Harry couldn’t look at him anymore.

In fact, Harry was trying not to hyperventilate. He could feel his face flaming, everything was too hot. He crammed his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they were trembling, and he willed his voice not to shake. “I don’t- it’s just awkward, because- because we’re en-enemies-”

Malfoy’s scoff cut him off. It didn’t matter, Harry’s argument was weak anyway, Malfoy had him. He couldn’t talk his way out of this. _Fuck._ Harry truly wanted to die. This was absolutely terrifying and humiliating. What was Malfoy going to do? Hex him? Laugh his arse off? Harry couldn’t take it, he couldn’t _take it- FUCK._

“Potter!? Fancies _Draco_? HAHAHAHA did you guys hear that!?” Harry’s heart shot up into his throat. Parkinson was coming down the hall with Zabini, Nott, Bulstrode, and some Slytherins from other years. It was a whole bloody group of them. Harry was frozen to the spot, unable to move and barely able to breathe. _This isn’t happening. This is a nightmare. This can’t possibly be happening._

The group gathered around the pair, Malfoy now joining in with their laughter. His chuckles died down and he looked at Harry again, who was pointedly staring at a spot on the floor and trying to breathe.

“Admit it, Potter. You fancy me, you can’t deny it. Go on then, just say it.”

Harry swallowed a huge lump in his throat and counted to three. He couldn’t show weakness to this many Slytherins, no matter how humiliating. Summoning all of his Gryffindor bravery, Harry forced himself to lock eyes with Malfoy. “I-” he took a sharp breath and pushed through. “I… f-fancy you.”

The group of Slytherins howled with laughter, Malfoy chuckling along with them. Harry defiantly raised his chin as he made the confession, but now his nerves were getting the best of him and he had to look away from Malfoy. Jaw set, he looked at the jeering crowd instead. It wasn’t any easier.

“You had your fun, now let me go,” Harry said quietly. He was absolutely traumatized. Malfoy had laughed at him, and now everyone knows. He’s been outed, rejected, and humiliated by his crush. He couldn’t take any more, he was ready to break.

“Not so fast,” Malfoy smirked. “Answer… two questions. _Honestly._ Then you have my word that I’ll let you go. But if I think you’re lying, I’ll add a question. Got it?”

Harry suppressed a groan and simply nodded. He was looking at the floor again- he didn’t want to see the look of glee in these snakes’ eyes.

“First question. How long have you had this _crush_ on me?” The group all snickered, but quietly enough that they’d be able to hear the answer.

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists inside his pockets and focused on taking a deep breath. _Fuck_ , it didn’t help. “About- about a year. Since um, since a while after Dumbledoor…” Harry trailed off quietly. It was the truth. Harry had started seeing Malfoy differently since he lowered his wand when he was supposed to kill Dumbledoor, and especially when he had refused to identify Harry at Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy appeared to be thinking about that. Harry guessed he accepted that answer, for he then said, “And question two. If there were no consequences, I was willing, and you could do anything, what would you want to do with me most?”

There was silence. Everyone wanted to hear this. Harry shifted his weight slightly and looked to the side, appearing to be thinking. He took a shaky breath and desperately tried not to think about- he just tried not to think. “Um…” Harry knew what he wanted, but it would sound pathetic. But if Malfoy thought he was lying he’d have to stay longer, embarrass himself further… Why were there no teachers down here? Or Gryffindors… Anyone other than the Slytherins…

“Well?”

“I… would, um… I would want to-to… date you, and get to know you…”

Harry trailed off and cringed as the Slytherins broke into their loudest howls of laughter yet. Some were doubled over in hysterics. Harry chanced a quick glance at Malfoy, who looked shocked for a second before he, too, broke out into fits of laughter. Harry bit his trembling lip and looked away, unable to breathe. His throat felt too tight, it was much too hot, his head was spinning.

“He wants to _date_ you! He doesn’t even want sex like a normal person!”

“Awww, such a sentimental wittle thing!”

More cries of laughter.

No, his head wasn’t spinning, everything was blurry because- because he was dangerously close to- _No._ He couldn’t. Not here. But… shit, it happened. A lone, traitorous tear escaped.

At that exact moment, Malfoy looked back to Harry and saw the tear welling up. “I believe you, Potter, there’s no way you’d willing say that unless it was the truth.” He patted Harry’s cheek condescendingly, but it effectively erased any evidence of the tear that had just fallen. “Go on, I’m a man of my word,” he finished with a smirk.

Harry didn’t have to be told twice. He pushed his way through the crowd as fast as he could without running, down the corridor (several corridors more likely, Harry didn’t really know where he was going during his panicked escape), and through a tapestry that led to an infrequently-used corridor. Feeling as though he’d put enough distance between himself and the dungeons, Harry leaned up against the wall and slid down it, burying his face in his hands and finally allowing himself to break down. He didn’t know how long he stayed like that. He also didn’t see the pair of gray eyes watching from behind the tapestry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry may seem a bit OOC, what with his break down and emotional-ness. BUT. Put yourself in his place. He's very much in the closet, not wishing to come out any time soon. He also has a crush on his Nemesis, who he thinks will taunt him mercilessly and make his life a living hell if he ever found out. Harry desperately wants to keep that information private, at all costs. However, said crush corners him, forces him to admit how he feels AND come out in front of a group of Slytherins who laugh in his face. It'd be traumatizing for any normal person. If you disagree, I'm sorry. That's just how I imagined it would play out.


	3. The Rumors

“Should we check on Harry? Lunch is almost over, he said he’d meet us…” Hermione was getting worried. It had been nearly an hour since they parted ways.

“Nah, ‘Arry pro-ly ju- hada lot tah fix wif his po-shen.”

Hermione stared at Ron in disgust as the mashed potatoes rolled around in his mouth as he attempted to speak.

Ron swallowed and tried again. “Nah, Harry probably just had a lot to fix with his potion.”

Hermione bit her lip and looked towards the door yet again, hoping to see Harry. Instead, she saw a rather large group of Slytherins entering, all laughing and talking animatedly. _Interesting._

She let it go, thinking Ron was probably right. Snape was as hard on them as ever, and Harry needed to pass his NEWTs if he still wanted to be an auror. Sighing to herself, she opened up her Arithmancy textbook and started to read.

Three tables over, however, the news was spreading like wildfire. By now, all of the Slytherins knew of the ‘Chosen One’s’ secret crush. On Malfoy, a _bloke._ Some of the Ravenclaws were starting to hear about it as well, and Pansy Parkinson actually strode over to their table to give a detailed recount of what happened. Of course, then the Hufflepuffs caught wind of the story, and it wasn’t long before Ron was frantically tapping Hermione’s arm, and thus interrupting her reading.

She sighed in frustration. “Yes, Ronald?”

“Hermione- can’t you hear what everyone’s saying!? Malfoy, the bloody git, confronted Harry and made him admit… you know, _it_ , then asked him all these embarrassing questions about it. In front of all the Slytherins!”

“What? But how could-”

“He’s been outed, ‘Mione! And Malfoy _knows_! That’s why Harry isn’t here, he probably went and offed himself!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ron. He… probably just went to his dorm to calm down…”

“The dorm he shares with _Malfoy_?”

“Oh…”

“’Mione, this is bad. We have to find Harry.”

“But we have Herbology in ten minutes… And I know Malfoy has class now too. Harry will be fine, he probably needs some alone time after all this. We’ll find him as soon as class ends.”

“Right, then.” Ron picked up his bag, and followed Hermione through the Entrance Hall. Neither of them felt much like talking.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Harry finally composed himself and took in his surroundings. He was on the fourth floor, on the opposite side as the History of Magic classrooms. He took one last deep breath, wiped his eyes once more, and hauled himself up. He took off down the hall, hoping that the after-lunch classes have already started. He really didn’t want to run into anyone right now. Or ever.

He made his way back to the eighth year dorms, nerves kicking back in at the thought that Malfoy could be there. _No, he has class. Please be in class._

Harry stepped tentatively through the door, wishing he had the Marauder’s map. So far, so good. He went up to his dorm to retrieve just that- the Marauder’s map- and quickly found Malfoy’s dot. In class. _Thank Merlin._ He went to the bathroom and took a long, scalding shower. Anything to relieve some of this tension. He then dressed, and, making sure to have his bag with all of his books, parchment, quills, and ink, shut himself in his four-poster bed, complete with locking and silencing charms on the curtains. He did not plan on emerging for quite some time, thank you very much. At least not until tomorrow.

After about thirty minutes of laying there in misery, Harry was startled to find a patronus of a cat slink through the curtains. The cat spoke in McGonagall’s voice; “Please come to my office as soon as possible. I will be expecting you shortly.”

_Great. Just what I need. I’m supposed to be HIDING._

Harry took out the map and planned his route so that he’d be less likely to run into anyone. Luckily everyone was still in class. He took off, wanting to get this over with so he could return to the safety of his bed.

McGonagall was waiting for him at the gargoyle entrance. As he approached, she murmured the password, and they ascended the spiraling stairs. Once inside, she motioned for him to sit as she walked around to the other side of the desk and delicately sat down.

“Tea? Biscuit?” she asked once he was seated.

The thought of food made Harry nauseous. “No, thanks, I um, had a big lunch.”

“I didn’t see you at lunch.”

Silence.

“Mr. Potter, I requested this meeting so that I could make sure you were alright. There have been rumors spreading, and I can’t imagine they’d be things you’d like everyone knowing, true or otherwise.”

Harry couldn’t breathe. Everything was too hot again, his hands were shaking. _Fuck, even the teachers heard. FUCK FUCK FUCK._ _How bad are the rumors? Oh god._

“W-what rumors, h-headmistress?” He couldn’t look at her. He stared in his lap instead.

McGonagall studied him a moment, then proceeded to gently destroy him again. “Well, rumor has it that you are interested… romantically in, well, in Mr. Malfoy, which also implies that you are in fact either homosexual or bisexual. The student body has also seen fit to announce that this interest is of a more innocent nature, as opposed to a, ah, _physical_ one.” By this point, Harry had his face in his hands. He was leaning over, elbows on his knees, so low that his head was barely visible above McGonagall’s desk. He groaned in misery and embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Mr. Potter. Based on this reaction, am I correct in assuming that these rumors are indeed true?”

Harry could only nod. He didn’t trust himself to speak just yet.

“Am I also correct in assuming that you did not wish to come out in this manner?”

Harry nodded again. _Deep breaths. McGonagall is trying to help. Calm down. So she knows. If I stare at him in class she’ll know why. So what? It’ll be- fuck, it’ll be embarrassing, is what it’ll be._

“I want you to know that I take this very seriously, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy will receive detention, and he will be spoken to about ceasing to harass you about this-”

Harry’s head shot up. “No- please, headmistress, don’t speak to him. I- I don’t want him to think I can’t handle it and, and need my teachers to fight my battles. Please, just- leave it.” Harry was looking at her with a look of complete desperation. This was getting worse and worse.

She studied him a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line. “Very well, I will respect that. But if this continues, or if you resort to violence of any kind, then I will be forced to intervene.”

“Yes, headmistress.” McGonagall gave a curt nod. Clearly dismissed, Harry stood and left her office. He checked the map before making his way back to his dorm, where he once again barricaded himself back into his bed.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Harry quickly lost track of time. He spent a good while laying there, wallowing in sorrow and hiding under the covers. The tears just wouldn’t _stop._ He supposed that was what happened when all of one’s worst fears come true all at once. He cast a _tempus_ , only to find that it had only been about two hours since his meeting with McGonagall. Sighing, he decided to distract himself, or try to anyway, and took out his Transfiguration book. Within ten minutes, his mind was drifting, and he found himself cringing and flopping onto his back again.

Harry was once again startled by a patronus in the form of an otter slipping through the curtains. This one had Hermione’s voice; “Harry, Ron and I are worried about you. We heard what happened, and Ron’s been trying to get into your curtains for an hour. Please let us in? We’re just outside, no one else is here.”

Harry groaned. He had no desire to see anyone, including them, but he knew he probably needed them.

He reluctantly ended the protection charms and opened his curtains. Ron and Hermione sat at the edge of his bed, both looking concerned.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Harry-”

“No. I mean it, Hermione, I- I can’t. And I’m not coming to dinner, if that was your next question.”

“C’mon, mate. Don’t let this ruin you. Don’t let them win.”

“Ron’s right, Harry, if you skip all of your meals and refuse to get out of bed, you’re as good as telling them you can’t handle this and they’ve won.”

“I. Can’t. I understand what you’re saying, and you’re right, but I just- I can’t face it. I am not going to dinner. Or classes tomorrow. I’ll say I’m sick. I- I’ve got dragon pox. Or I got bit by a dragon. Or I got dragon pox after getting bit by a dragon. I’m Harry Potter, they’ll believe it.” Harry was fidgeting with the blankets. He knew it was no use arguing, they’d make him face the school sooner or later. At least Ron cracked a smile and didn’t seem too keen on destroying Harry’s little fantasy.

“You will not miss classes. We have Potions tomorrow and you need to tend to your project. I don’t expect you’d be able to bounce back from failing the first assignment.”

Harry flopped backwards, threw an arm over his face and groaned. Hermione was right. _Argh._ “Fine. But I’m still not coming to dinner. Or breakfast. And you do realize we have Potions with… _them,_ don’t you? You better have my back.”

“Of course, mate,” Ron smiled.

About an hour later, Ron and Hermione returned to Harry’s bed with some food from dinner, and proceeded to thoroughly distract Harry from- well all of it. They told stories and jokes and did hilarious impressions until it was about time for bed. They really were the best friends.


	4. Potions Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape is alive. I don't explain it in the story, but basically he survived Nagini's attack, and was exonerated. He now teaches Potions again.

Harry awoke the next morning with a sense of dread. No, scratch that, with a sense of pure panic. He was going to be sick-

Luckily, everyone was at breakfast. After dispelling the contents of his stomach, Harry decided to take a hot shower to help him relax. _Yes, that’s a bit better._ The bathroom quickly filled with steam and he could feel some of the tension leaving his shoulders. His hands still shook slightly, but he could breathe.

He finally emerged from the bathroom clean, dressed, and ready to go. _This is it. Ok. They’re going to laugh. They’re going to bring it up constantly. Malfoy is going to make fun of me. That’s going to happen. Just let it roll off._

He continued this mantra all the way down to the dungeons. Unfortunately, he stalled a bit too long and was a minute late to class. Snape was already at the front of the room about to start the lesson. When Harry walked in, Snape smiled horribly. _Oh god._

“Mr. Potter. So pleased you could join us. Now kindly take your seat. I believe there is an empty spot next to Mr. Malfoy.” His smile turned downright evil.

Harry froze. The Slytherins snickered, while the Gryffindors glared.

“ _Now_ , Mr. Potter. I will not tolerate any more disruptions because of some silly… _schoolboy crush._ ” The Slytherins burst into jeering laughter, and there were definitely some wolf-whistles. “Now take your seat.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. He just stared at Snape, face heating more and more by the second, until Snape turned back to the black board. Harry looked helplessly to Ron and Hermione, who looked back at him sympathetically. Swallowing the lump in his throat and forcing himself to move, Harry slowly made his way to the empty seat next to Malfoy. The Slytherins weren’t shy about making snide remarks, calling him ‘pouf’ and ‘shirt lifter,’ and commenting about his crush. Harry did his best to ignore it, and sat with his chair as far away from Malfoy as the table would allow, promptly beginning to take notes. He was determined not to acknowledge the snakes.

“So, Potter.” Harry cringed and bowed his head over his notes even more. Malfoy continued with a smirk. “I know this is a dream come true, but I must insist you refrain from staring at me all of class. I really must concentrate, you see, and being ogled is quite distracting.”

Snickers. And whispering. Funny how Snape never takes off points from his own house. _Slimy git._

Harry continued to ignore it and focused on his notes. Unfortunately, the practical portion of class devoted to their projects came much too quickly, which meant that talking was allowed. _Shit._

Harry quickly scrambled up and retrieved his cauldron and ingredients, taking his time returning to his seat. The next few steps of the potion needed precision and took much concentration. After those steps were complete, though, the potion had to brew for twenty minutes before adding the next ingredient. This was when the real torture began.

“Ooohhh, Draco, don’t stand over the steam for too long! You’ll get all sweaty, and we wouldn’t want to leave Potter with _that_ image, now, would we?”

“Wait, you forget, Potter isn’t interested in sex! He wants to _get to know_ Draco and _date_ him!”

“That’s right, Potter,” Malfoy joined in. “Tell me, where would you take me on this _romantic_ date? Would you bring me flowers? Buy me dinner? Tell me how you get lost in the depths of my smoky, silvery eyes? ”

Harry couldn’t do this. He rested his elbows on the table, one hand holding each side of his head by his temples, effectively hiding his face from either side. He pretended to go over his notes, which were between his elbows. He tried to breathe. Or at least loosen the tightness in his throat. At least his knees were the shaking extremities and not his hands- less noticeable.

“Oh, come on, Potter.” Malfoy just wouldn’t leave him be. “I bet you loved the sound of that, didn’t you. Or maybe you’d take me on a picnic instead. Yes, something muggle, that’s much more your style. I suppose you’d want to lay back and look up at the stars, holding hands, too?”

The Slytherins burst into fits of laughter, Malfoy chuckling softly with them.

“Yeah, that would be the day! Dream on, Potter, Draco _hates_ you! Not only is he straight, but he wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole even if he _was_ a poofter like you! Right, Draco?”

“Yeah, Potter, you’re pathetic. I bet you’re going to go and have a good cry now, aren’t you? _Aww, Draco doesn’t like me back_!”

“Yeah,” Malfoy replied. “I’d never be interested in someone like you, Potter. You’re a walking disaster.” It was obvious that Malfoy said that with a smirk.

Worse than the complete humiliation of being taunted by his crush was the fact that those dates really _did_ sound nice-

Harry cracked. He ducked his head more, looking straight down to completely hide his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, but too late. The tears started falling.

Of course, Snape decided to walk along their row at that exact moment. “Mr. Malfoy. Well done, your potion is the exact shade of violet that it should be at this stage.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Mr. Potter.”

Harry didn’t respond. He did open his eyes in horror, but all he could do was wait and see how bad it was going to be.

“I see your potion is more of a cream violet. Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. You clearly chopped the frog tongues instead of shredding them.”

Harry didn’t respond. Or move.

“You will look at me when I am addressing you, Mr. Potter,” Snape said in a tone so icy it snapped Harry out of his frozen state.

Mortified, Harry slowly raised his head, continuing to hide his face from both sides. He met Snape’s gaze with a defiant glare, tears freely running down his cheeks. To his astonishment, Snape stared for a moment, then said “That’s more like it.” He turned and continued down the row, but not before subtly casting a non-verbal spell on Harry that dried his tears and removed the urge to cry. Harry was… grateful. And shocked. But mostly just grateful.

The lesson finally ended, and Harry once again barricaded himself in his bed.


	5. The Second, Less Horrifying Confrontation

The next week was complete hell. Harry attended lessons, but was not forced to sit near Malfoy again, which helped. Slightly. He did not, however, attend meals. He used his invisibility cloak to make trips to the kitchens. He also used his cloak in the halls, and when using the bathroom. He spent the majority of his downtime locked behind the curtains of his bed, occasionally allowing Ron and Hermione in for a bit of company.

When this routine continued to the start of the second week after the ‘incident,’ Hermione put her foot down.

“Malfoy said so himself, the dorm is your sanctuary. He won’t bother you there, and if he does, it’s fully within your rights to hex him in the night. And all of the Slytherins just keep spreading around that you hide all day. Which is proven to be true by the fact that you won’t come to meals. How much power over you are you going to give them?”

“I know, I just- I can’t handle the comments, ‘Mione. It’s bad enough they all know I’m gay. But everyone knows who my cr-crush is… Even the Hufflepuffs were whistling at me!”

“Listen, mate, I’ve been talking to the blokes in my dorm. Which includes Nott and Zabini, mind you. Malfoy apparently told them to lay off you,” Ron said.

“It’s true, Bulstrode said the same thing,” Hermione added.

“But… that doesn’t make any sense. Why would he do that?”

“Dunno, but he did. It might not be so bad. At least come to meals again,” Ron pleaded.

“Well… I suppose I could give it a try.” Harry wasn’t convinced, but he needed to man up and face the school at some point.

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *

Harry kept his word. He attended meals, flanked by Ron and Hermione, and kept his head down. Everyone stared, some whispered, but no one outwardly laughed or made fun of him. He even stopped wearing his invisibility cloak when using the bathroom or when getting things out of his trunk. He still tried to time it so that these trips wouldn’t coincide with Malfoy’s, but he wasn’t that lucky.

One night, Harry was just pulling out clean pajamas from his trunk when Malfoy walked into the dorm, clearly about to get ready for bed. Harry straightened and froze, quickly averting his eyes, face flushing furiously. Malfoy paused in the doorway a moment, but then continued through the room to his own trunk without saying a word. Harry practically leapt onto his bed and slammed the curtains shut. He immediately cast the privacy charms, heart hammering, and after testing them for good measure, finally breathed a sigh of relief. _So Malfoy really wouldn’t harass me here. At least there’s that._

It was still another week before Harry would walk to classes without his invisibility cloak. And even then, he made sure to always be flanked by Ron and Hermione. He wouldn’t put it past the snakes to ambush him the second they caught him on his own.

Several days later, however, Harry found himself in that precise situation. The trio was making their way to the Great Hall for lunch when Hermione squeaked and ran back to the library, calling over her shoulder that she forgot her Arithmancy book. Harry and Ron kept walking, but when they rounded the next corner, Ron stopped.

“Hey, do you think you can make it the rest of the way on your own? I’ve gotta use the loo. It just hit me, sorry, mate,” Ron said, looking extremely guilty.

“Oh. Um, yeah, no problem. It’s only two floors…” Harry was uneasy, but he could do this. _Just walk really fast._

“Thanks, meet you there.” Ron took off down the corridor to the left, and Harry turned right.

He kept a brisk pace, wanting to arrive at the Great Hall as fast as possible. Once he made it to the Gryffindor table he’d be fine. _Almost there. One floor to go._

Without warning, Harry was shoved from behind through the door of an empty classroom. He yelped in shock and spun around as soon as he regained his balance. _Malfoy._

Malfoy shut the door behind him and turned to face Harry. Harry was rooted to the spot, face scarlet and palms sweaty.

_Nonononono. Why won’t he leave me alone, I can’t-_

“Potter.”

Harry shakily crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the floor. “I don’t want to hear it. Just let me go.”

Malfoy paused, then took a step closer. Harry automatically stepped back, but Malfoy kept coming. Soon, Harry was against the wall with Malfoy a few feet in front of him. Harry got the sinking feeling of déjà vu.

“Potter, listen. There’s something that I… have to come clean about.”

Harry just looked away and waited for the punch line.

“I first wanted to say that… I’m… sorry.”

 _What?!_ Malfoy shifted his weight and put his hands in his pockets. He looked surprisingly… _vulnerable?_

“When I first confronted you by the dungeons, I wasn’t planning on that group being there. That’s not how I expected it to go. I- that is to say, I um. Well, I had hoped that we’d have privacy…” He trailed off. Was Malfoy actually stumbling over his words? _Elegant, articulate Malfoy?_

“And why exactly would we have needed privacy? Planned on doing worse than what you did?” Harry felt his temper rising. He was beyond humiliated, and now Malfoy was trying to explain it away?

“No! No, you misunderstand. I- no. See, what I’m trying to say is that I regret how that confrontation went. And, and I apologize. I have a reputation to live up to, you see, so when they started to laugh and tease you, I had no choice. I had to keep up appearances-”

“Fuck you, Malfoy! You complete _arse_! You mean to tell me that you made my life hell and _destroyed_ me to KEEP UP APPEARANCES?!” Harry was livid. Malfoy had some nerve, trying to justify what he did.

“Potter-”

“No! You’ve done enough, I’m done listening to this shit. Get out of my way!” With that, Harry drew his wand, pointing it at Malfoy’s face. His hands were shaking. His anger was slipping away at an alarming rate, quickly being replaced with the all-too familiar feelings of humiliation and ache of rejection. _Shit_ , he was dangerously close to losing it.

Malfoy took several steps back, hands up in surrender. When Harry didn’t continue, Malfoy tried again.

“H-Harry. Please hear me out. There’s more- I wasn’t trying to justify what I did, I was simply trying to make you understand why… Please, can I explain?” Malfoy looked downright nervous now. Harry didn’t miss the use of his first name, either.

“Fine,” Harry answered quietly. He lowered his wand, but kept it in his hand.

“Right. Well um, where to start.” Malfoy gave a nervous little chuckle and shifted his weight again, putting his hands in his pockets. “I know my name isn’t worth a damn since the war, but the Slytherins still respect me. I mean, I’m the ‘ice prince’ for crying out loud.” Another nervous chuckle. “I- I have nothing outside of Hogwarts. Father is in Azkaban, Mother is a mourning recluse because of it, most of our assets have been seized- when I come into my inheritance, I’ll have enough money for maybe six months’ worth of rent, if I can find a cheap flat. The alliances I have here, the Slytherins… that’s all I have. I need to keep those in tact if I want a chance of survival after leaving here. I have to play the game…” He paused, studying Harry’s eyes for some kind of reaction.

Harry had put his wand away somewhere in the middle of Malfoy’s speech, and was just staring at him with a blank expression, arms crossed.

Malfoy cleared his throat and went on. “I know it doesn’t justify what I did. I mocked you and laughed at you, and-”

“And outed me. And humiliated me. And rejected me. All publicly. And then you kicked me while I was down in Potions.” Harry was shaking again, face flaming. From anger or embarrassment, he wasn’t sure.

“I know.” Malfoy stared at the floor, looking even more uncomfortable than he already did. “It’s just- if I had went through with my original plan in front of them, I would have severed any alliance I had with all of them, I’d be the laughing stock of Slytherin. _No one_ would have a shred of respect for me.”

“Your original plan?”

“Yeah…” Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, then put it back in his pocket. He was looking anywhere but at Harry. “My original plan was to confront you and get you to admit your feelings… That part was the same. But… once you did, I had planned on doing something else… the group wasn’t supposed to be there.”

Harry cringed at the mention of his feelings, but otherwise didn’t respond. He wanted to hear this.

Malfoy paused again, but when it was clear Harry wasn’t going to interrupt, he cleared his throat again. “I was, um… going to- to tell you that…” He took a deep breath, let it out, and finally looked up at Harry. Their eyes locked, green on gray, and Malfoy seemed to stop breathing. After a moment, with what looked like a great effort, Malfoy continued. “…that I have feelings for you too.”

Harry held his gaze for a few more moments. He didn’t know what Malfoy was playing at, but this wasn’t funny.

Malfoy finally looked away, a slight blush high on his cheeks. He shifted his weight again and said, “Well?”

Harry just scoffed and said, “Well nothing, I’m not falling for that. You almost had me with that sob story about losing everything, but I’m not stupid, Malfoy. I _am_ disappointed to find that you actually haven’t changed much though. You’re still an evil git. Leave me the fuck alone.” Harry felt the tears welling up, but refused to let them fall. He shouldn’t have listened to any of this. He couldn’t believe he almost gave that arse a chance… _How could I be this stupid?_

Harry tried to push past Malfoy, but Malfoy blocked him. “Harry, I swear I’m telling you the truth.” Malfoy reached out and gripped Harry’s upper arms firmly, meeting his gaze once more. His eyes were pleading. Harry was frozen to the spot. “I was going to confess to feeling the same way, and then I wanted to ask you out… It would’ve had to be kept quiet, but-”

Harry couldn’t stand it any longer. He twisted out of Malfoy’s grip and leaned his side up against the wall facing away from him. The tears were falling. Like hell he was going to let Malfoy see that.

“How much more are you going to harass me about this? I’m sorry I developed feelings for you. Trust me, it wasn’t intentional!” Harry choked out.

“Harry… I’m not harassing you. I promise I’m telling you the truth. I know you don’t really trust me- I can’t blame you. But I’m not _that_ cruel. I wouldn’t lead you on like this if it weren’t true. I- I like you a lot. I didn’t want to embarrass you when I confronted you, I always intended to tell you how I felt right after.”

“Why should I be-believe you after what you d-did?” Harry gasped. It was obvious he was crying now. _Fuck._

“Because… I’m going to prove it to you.” Malfoy then murmured something under his breath, and Harry felt the same wave of magic that dried his tears and suppressed the urge to cry as when Snape cast the non-verbal spell in Potions. “Harry…” Malfoy then gently turned Harry so that he was facing him. Harry reluctantly let him, out of morbid curiosity. Malfoy cupped Harry’s cheek with one hand and gave him a shy, little smile.

Harry’s heart jumped up into his throat and he forgot how to breathe. He may have melted a bit at that smile. _Oh god, that smile. He’s smiling at ME._

 _No._ Harry pulled away and crossed his arms, looking at the floor. _He’s tricking me. Don’t listen, don’t listen._

“I’ll prove it to you. Just- just give me a few days to make preparations.” Malfoy gave him another smile, still a bit shy, and then turned around and left Harry alone in the classroom.

_Well. Shit._


	6. Veritaserum

Ron and Hermione both felt awful for leaving Harry like that. Ron agreed with Harry and thought Malfoy was just finding another way to make his life hell. Hermione was undecided. She thought that there might be a chance Malfoy was telling the truth. Either way, Harry was avoiding Malfoy like the plague. Not that he wasn’t already.

Two days later, the trio was leaving the Great Hall after dinner when Malfoy caught up to them.

 “H-Potter! I um… Can we speak privately?” Malfoy immediately started to flush when he saw Ron and Hermione scrutinizing him.

“I’d rather not,” Harry replied flatly.

“Right. Ok. Well, did you at least fill them in on… everything?”

“Oh yes, Malfoy, I told them every last detail.” Harry was feeling particularly defiant. He would not squirm and give Malfoy the satisfaction. He was not going to let Malfoy have any more power over him.

Malfoy’s flush darkened and he cleared his throat. “Then can we _all_ go somewhere that we can speak privately?”

“How about your dorm? Common ground?”

“Brilliant, Ron,” Harry said. “Let’s get this over with.”

They made their way awkwardly to the eighth year dorms, then up to Harry and Malfoy’s room. The trio turned to face Malfoy, who shut the door behind him and leaned back against it.

“I brought this.” Malfoy took out a vial from his pocket- a clear potion. “There’s enough for you to test it before I take it, just so you know it’s actually working.”

Hermione reached out for it, and Malfoy gave it to her. She uncorked it and gave a tentative sniff. “Odorless. But that’s to be expected. I’ll be right back.” She went to leave the room when Malfoy stopped her.

“I have a full potions kit in here.”

“Yes. And you want us to believe you haven’t tampered with anything, correct? Then I’ll test it using mine.” With that, she strode through the door and disappeared down the hall.

Harry, Ron, and Malfoy stood awkwardly, not looking at each other. Finally, about ten brutal minutes later, Hermione returned.

“Veritaserum. It’s pure.” She held the vial with the remaining potion out to Malfoy, who took it. Harry and Ron just gaped.

Malfoy held the vial out in a mock toast, took a deep breath, and downed the contents. He placed the empty vial on his desk, and then hesitantly looked up at Harry.

“Er, is it working yet?” Harry asked Hermione.

“Give it about ten more seconds, then ask him basic questions, like his name.”

“Right.” Harry did as she said, waiting about fifteen seconds for good measure. He turned to Malfoy. “What’s your name?”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

“How old are you?”

“18 years and four months.”

“Why did you just dose yourself with Veritaserum?”

“I want you to believe me. I want you to know for a fact that I am telling you the absolute truth.” Malfoy was shifting on his feet uncomfortably now. He looked down at the floor.

Harry exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione, but neither of them said anything. Harry swallowed and turned back to Malfoy. “You want me to ask you something specific?”

“Yes.”

Harry rolled his eyes. _Stupid Veritaserum. Has to be exact._ “What exactly do you want me to ask you?”

“I want you to ask me how I feel about you. I want you to ask me what I planned to do when I confronted you in the dungeons. And I want you to ask me why I did what I did instead of what I wanted to do.” Malfoy took a sharp breath in and closed his eyes as he let it out. He looked incredibly nervous. And his flush was back full force.

“Why should I ask you those things?” Harry still wasn’t convinced. It’s possible to manipulate answers under Veritaserum. He’d have to leave no room for interpretation.

“You didn’t believe me when I tried to tell you before. I want you to believe me, because I- want a chance- with you.” Malfoy said that last part very quietly. He was staring at the floor, hands in his pockets.

“How…” Harry steeled himself. “How do you feel about me then?”

“I like you quite a bit. It’s a rather big crush, and it makes me happy when you’re around me. It’s like everything lights up when you’re near.  You can be right annoying and a stubborn git, but I actually find it endearing. I’m- very nervous around you, I’m intimidated by you. You’re the ‘Golden Boy,’ untouchable for someone like me. But I very much want to be with you. I am physically attracted to you- you’re bloody hot. Your eyes- I get lost in your eyes. That brilliant green.  And I’m attracted to you sexually as well. I- want you. I just want you.”

At this point, Malfoy clapped a hand over his mouth and looked horrified by his confession. Harry had never seen him blush so fiercely. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit.

“So let me recap. You have a big crush on me, you think I’m hot, sexy, and want to be with me?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Malfoy’s voice was tight.

“Are you gay then?”

“Yes.” _That response was very quiet…_

“Does anyone else know?” Harry was upset, conflicted even. But he didn’t want to out Malfoy like he’d been outed if no one else knew about this.

“N- maybe? I think my Mother suspects, but I can’t be sure. No one else knows though.”

“Ok. What did you plan to do when you confronted me in the dungeons?”

“I planned to ask you if you fancied me, and present evidence of how I knew you did if you were reluctant to answer. I planned to make you admit it. Once you did, I planned to tell you that I feel the same way about you. I planned to then ask you to be my boyfriend. And I didn’t necessarily plan this, but I had hoped to kiss you.” Malfoy looked miserable. He had his arms crossed now, looking down with a bright blush going all the way down his neck and disappearing beneath his shirt collar.

Harry couldn’t breathe. Malfoy was under Veritaserum. He couldn’t lie… _Oh my god._

“So then why didn’t you do any of that?” Harry asked quietly.

Malfoy actually choked out a sob before the Veritaserum compelled him to answer. “That group of Slytherins came and heard what we were talking about. They started mocking you, and I couldn’t tell you how I felt in front of them. It would have shattered my reputation and they all would have lost their respect for me. I’d have no one, no allies. I was terrified of losing them. I was selfish, a coward. I had to play my part and be the ‘ice prince.’” He spat that last part bitterly, and then covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry,” he whispered through his fingers.

Harry couldn’t think. _So it wasn’t some horrible prank designed to break me into a million pieces._ All he could do was gape at Malfoy, who was trying, and failing, to keep it together. Hermione cleared her throat and quietly said, “Harry, I don’t think you need us here. He’s not a threat. I think you need to talk. Come on, Ron.”

“No, I just have one more question. Then I need to think on my own.”

Ron and Hermione shared a glance, but neither moved. Ron nodded for Harry to continue.

Harry looked back to Malfoy and paused, before asking, “Malfoy. Do you think you deserve my trust after doing that to me- after humiliating me and rejecting me, just because your friends were there?”

Another choked sob. “N-no.” Malfoy pushed through them and climbed onto his bed, closing the curtains. He cast his own privacy charms, effectively shutting out the trio. Harry sighed and followed suit, closing himself into his own bed.


	7. The Announcement

The next few days passed without incident, surprisingly. Harry was no longer nervous or hiding from Malfoy, and they did cross paths quite frequently. Malfoy was quiet and subdued around Harry, ducking his head and averting his gaze. Harry was- well. Harry was confused. He was happy that his feelings were reciprocated after all, but… he just didn’t know. It was obvious that Malfoy had called off his fellow Slytherins. Harry hadn’t been made fun of or laughed at since Malfoy took the Veritaserum. It was also obvious that Malfoy was hurting. He’s never been this quiet. No comments, no teasing. Not even a smirk. He even started changing in the bathroom. Harry just- he was hurting too. So they both had feelings for each other. Great. Too bad Malfoy went and ruined it. How could Harry possibly trust him after what he put him through? How could he forgive him? If Harry did give him a chance, would Malfoy default to ‘playing the big, bad Slytherin’ for all his friends whenever he was faced with a choice between that or supporting Harry? Harry didn’t really want to find out…

The third day after the Veritaserum, Malfoy skipped breakfast. It was a Saturday, so it wasn’t unusual for students to sleep in a bit. Harry knew Malfoy’s routine to a tee, though, and Malfoy never missed breakfast. _Odd._

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the morning out by the Black Lake, studying and chatting. It was a nice break from- everything. Harry was glad to be outside, alone with his best friends and away from the stares and the tension that surrounded Malfoy. He could breathe out here.

All too soon, it was time to pack up and head inside to lunch. They sat at the Gryffindor table and tucked in. About halfway through, Malfoy came in and stalked over to the Slytherin table looking flustered and disheveled. Harry couldn’t help it. He stared. And when Malfoy looked up and caught him, Harry didn’t look away. They locked eyes for a few moments, and then Malfoy broke the contact, looking down at his plate with a light blush.

Malfoy seemed to steel himself, and then he pushed back from the table and strode over to the end of the house tables opposite the professors’ table, between the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He faced the Hall and paused a moment before casting _sonorous_ on himself.

“May I have everyone’s attention please,” he began.

Harry gaped. “What’s he doing?” he asked Ron and Hermione, slightly panicked.

“Something brave and humbling, I would imagine. I would pay attention,” Hermione answered with a smile.

Malfoy continued. “I would like to make an announcement. As I’m sure you are all aware, I was the source of much grief inflicted upon a fellow classmate a few weeks ago… This classmate was Harry Potter.”

Harry slumped lower in his seat, face heating up.

“If you haven’t heard by now, then, I’m sorry to say you aren’t very popular, now, are you.” There were a few chuckles. Malfoy went on. “Most of you, if not all of you, know what I’m referring to. But you only know half of it.” He paused, taking in a deep breath and putting his hands in his pockets. “I would like to publicly apologize to you, Potter. Harry.” Malfoy looked up and met Harry’s gaze, his flush darkening. After a moment, he looked at the floor and shifted his weight- a nervous habit. Harry just watched, gripping the edges of his seat so tightly his knuckles turned white. “You see, I never intended for that to happen. A group of my housemates found us talking and I got a bit carried away, what with an audience and all. What I mean to say is…” He took a deep breath and looked up, first at Harry, then at his housemates. “I guess I’ll just come out with it. And I mean that quite literally- I am coming out. I’m… gay. And I- have feelings for Harry as well. Please think about forgiving me, Harry- you don’t have to decide right now, all I ask is that you think about it.”

Malfoy rushed through his confession at the end, turning a brilliant shade of scarlet and sending a pleading look at Harry. Malfoy cast _finite incantatum_ as Harry stood and started to walk towards him. The Great Hall had erupted into a mix of shocked and enraged yells from the Slytherin table, and excited and bemused chatter from the others, but Harry paid no mind to any of it. He was gobsmacked. He couldn’t believe Malfoy had just done that.

Harry stopped in front of Malfoy, who was now pointedly staring at his shoes and shaking just slightly. He was biting the inside of his cheek, which would only be noticeable to someone standing as close as Harry was.

“Why did you do that?” Harry asked in awe.

“To- to prove to you that I- I’m serious and I-” he sucked in a sharp breath. “I really am sorry.”

Recognizing the early signs of an inevitable breakdown, Harry took Malfoy’s- _Draco’s_ \- arm and led him from the Hall. He kept leading him away, outside and down by the Black Lake. It really was the best place to clear your head.

By the time they arrived, their fingers were laced together, and Draco seemed to have composed himself.

Harry let go and turned to face him, now not really sure if bringing him out here was such a good idea.

“You didn’t have to do that…”

“Clearly I did, if I had any hope of getting your bloody attention, you stubborn sod,” Malfoy snapped.

_Great. Snarky, defensive Malfoy. This’ll be fun._

“I needed time to think. It’s not like you’ve tried to talk to me, you’ve been avoiding me. This was your decision, you’ve got no right to blame me for it.”

“I- I know.” Malfoy seemed to deflate, and looked miserably out over the lake. “You do realize that this will reach my Mother and I’ll no doubt be disowned. I won’t get my inheritance, I won’t have anyone’s respect… It’s bad enough I’m a ponce, but I had to go and fall for the _‘Chosen One.’_ ”

Harry bit his lip hard to stifle the snort that threatened to escape, but let it out when he saw Malfoy’s lips curve up into a shy smile. Before long they were both laughing. _So Draco had a sense of humor. It’s nice sharing a laugh with him instead of being the butt of his joke._

Their laughter quickly died down and they fell into silence for a beat. “I was actually serious, though.” Draco looked at him a little more seriously now.

“I know. You risked everything by pulling that stunt… I still can’t fathom why…”

“I told you I would prove myself to you, Harry. I confessed under Veritaserum to make you believe me, and I confessed to the whole bloody school to show you that you’re above all of them. In case you’re too thick to realize, I’ll spell it out for you. I chose you over all my friends, all my allies.”

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at Draco’s snark. It wasn’t so bad when he was being playful with it. He could get used to this.

“So you did. Now what?”

Draco paused, vulnerability clear in his eyes. “Now you tell me if I just made an arse out of myself and ruined my future for no reason or if it was worth it.”

 _Shit._ The ball was in Harry’s court. Take a risk- forgive him and give him a chance, or take the safe route and walk away. It’d be a bad idea… ‘Fool me once…’ and all that. _Bloody hell._ He should walk away. They’d both lick their wounds and probably go back to hating each other, but they’d save a lot of hurt and pain in the long-run. Right?

Draco was shifting his weight uncomfortably. He was no longer looking Harry in the eye, but at a root on the ground instead. And he was biting his lip. Shit, he looked nervous. _Terrified_ actually. What really brought Harry out of his thoughts was Draco’s sharp intake of breath though, and the way he was beginning to shake. Harry was just about to stammer a response when Draco suddenly forced his chin up and met Harry’s gaze again. His eyes were watering dangerously. Harry stopped dead, unable to speak.

“I know I don’t deserve it- you. But I’m asking you to give me a chance anyway.” The tears started falling. “I just came out and announced to everyone how I feel about you. It went against everything I am, all of my instincts, but I did it. For you. And I’m not hiding now, even though this is humiliating and I’m opening myself up even more- I’m letting you in. I don’t let anyone in like this. And it’s fucking _hard_. But that’s what you mean to me. Please.” He gasped sharply and looked back at his root, biting his trembling lip. “Salazar, I just _begged_ , you at least owe me that kiss I was hoping for.” He shot a glance at Harry again, a little smile tugging at his lips even through his tears.

Harry melted. Holy Merlin’s pants, he fucking _melted._ He realized his own eyes were shining with unshed tears, but he didn’t care. He closed the gap between them, stopping just before their lips brushed. Draco froze, and Harry smiled.

“Yes.” He pressed his lips to Draco’s, running his hands up Draco’s arms and wrapping them around his shoulders. Draco immediately responded, pulling Harry closer and gripping his waist.

Several minutes later, Draco broke away long enough to ask, “Yes to forgiving me, or giving me a chance, or-”

Harry cut him off with another kiss. A few seconds later, he replied, “Yes to all of it.” He went to lean back in, but Malfoy stepped back, holding Harry at an arms’ length away.

“Yes? So you’ll- That is, um. Will- will you be my boyfriend?”

Harry smiled and whispered “Yes.” _God, Draco’s adorable._

Draco’s face split into the hugest grin Harry had ever seen on him, and he pulled Harry close again, snogging him with a new sense of urgency. Of _need_. He gently nipped at Harry’s bottom lip, and Harry obligingly parted them. Draco’s tongue breached Harry’s mouth and began mapping it out, finally meeting Harry’s tongue in the middle where they danced and twirled around each other. Harry was much too hot, his palms were sweaty. But for once, he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have pre-written. Since this is my first ever fanfic, I just posted all the chapters I had in one go. If you guys enjoyed this and want me to keep going, I will gladly do so. There are some loose ends I can tie up, and/or add some smutty scenes- build their relationship. Maybe go on one of those dates Draco teased about earlier... Or if you think it's at a good ending spot, that's fine too. Let me know what you think!


	8. Some Light Teasing and Decent Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple really good reviews (thanks again!!!), so I decided to keep going with this. I will try to update every few days, or at least weekly. I won't be one of those who makes you wait a month between each chapter. I'm too much of a perfectionist for that. Anyway, please review! I'd love to know what you think! Just remember that this is my first ever fanfiction, and I also do not have a beta, so be nice! <3

It was a very good thing that it was Saturday. After Draco’s spectacle in the Great Hall, he was not too keen on going back to the castle any time soon.

“ _You_ hid for weeks when everyone found out about you! I can’t hide for a _day_?”

Harry rolled his eyes, but he smiled anyway. “ _I_ was forced to come out. By you. My crush. You see how that was slightly different than the position you put _yourself_ in?”

Draco scoffed. “Doesn’t matter. Whether we go back in there now or in a month, I’m dead. Tell me, ‘savior.’ How are you going to prevent my inevitable demise at the hands of my housemates?”

Harry sobered at this. _Right._ _His housemates._ “They can’t _all_ hate you for this- for being the… way you are…”

“Gay, you mean? You realize that among Slytherins, being gay is considered a deviation, a weakness. I won’t be able to produce an heir- continue my bloodline. Being gay is being a failure. I have just lost all of my social standing.”

Harry sighed. He just didn’t understand that way of thinking. It’s not like witches and wizards were dying out, it should be fine if a few blokes here and there didn’t ‘produce an heir.’ Didn’t happiness count for anything? He said as much to Draco.

“Please, Potter. This is why purebloods wish to keep the wizarding world pure. You were raised by muggles. And it shows.” He quickly backpedaled when he caught sight of Harry’s indignant scowl. “I mean, obviously the Dark Lord was defeated for a reason. He was psychotic. I’m not implying we should murder every muggle and mud- muggle-born.  All I am implying is that our way of life, our culture, would be better preserved if every wizarding family produced heirs to carry on their bloodline.”

Draco actually looked a bit nervous. _Good._ “Nice save.”

Draco smiled. “Enough about that, I would like to avoid having our first fight as a couple mere hours after we have begun dating.” His grin could have melted the Antarctic.

Harry returned it, and leaned into Draco, resting his head in the crook of Draco’s neck. They had been sitting up against a huge tree facing the lake, legs stretched out in front of them. Draco tentatively put his arm around Harry’s back, and Harry made a deep sound of content in his throat.

“What shall we talk about instead then?”

“How about how you’re going to save me from my housemates?”

Sighing happily, Harry closed his eyes. “You’re still on about that, are you?”

Harry yelped as Draco launched into a playful wrestling match, attempting to pin Harry down on his stomach. Harry, however, was having none of that. He flipped over, and knocking Draco off-balance, managed to get half on top of him. He only had a decent grip on one of Draco’s wrists though, and Draco used his height advantage to flip them so that he was on top. Before Harry could react, both of his wrists were pinned on either side of his head, Draco hovering directly over him.

Harry was nervous. Harry was very nervous. _Should I mention now that I’m a virgin? Probably not. Nope._

Draco, noticing Harry’s thumping heartbeat and shallow breathing, smirked. “Scared, Potter?”

Harry’s breath caught. _Fuck, that was hot._

‘You wish’ was on the tip of Harry’s tongue, but the fact was that he _was_ a bit scared. This was a whole new side to Draco Harry had never seen. He was entering uncharted waters. “I won’t be if you quit staring at me and _kiss_ me or something.”

Draco chuckled and leaned down, closing the gap between them. Harry squeaked as their lips, along with the rest of their bodies, touched. A moment later, Draco pulled back, a wicked grin splitting his face.

“Liar.”

Harry inhaled sharply, but was saved from responding by Draco letting go of his wrists and moving off him, and back into a sitting position against the tree. Harry sat up as well, settling back against Draco. They stayed like that for quite some time, just contently looking out over the lake.

A while later, Draco said quietly, “I really don’t want to go back in there. They’re going to be brutal.”

“I know.”

*             *             *             *             *

After giving in and going with Draco to the kitchens instead of the Great Hall for dinner, Harry found himself being fawned over by the house elves. Draco was thoroughly amused.

Ten long minutes of enduring the house elves’ awe and enthusiasm later, Harry and Draco returned to their dorm room with enough food to feed the entire Weasley family.

Draco promptly _refused_ to allow them to eat on his own bed. “I will not have crumbs on my duvet, it’s barbaric.”

“There’s this great thing that we can use to clean things like blankets- we go to school to learn all about it, maybe you’ve heard of it. It’s this thing called _magic_ -”

Harry laughed as he ducked the pillow that was chucked at his head. They still ate on Harry’s bed.

They spent the rest of the evening safely secured behind Draco’s curtains, just in case the Slytherins chose to make an appearance. There was no fighting. Only some good-natured teasing, light conversation, and lots of snogging of course.

Things were going surprisingly well. Harry couldn’t blame Draco for not wanting to disrupt their little bubble of happiness. He didn’t either. At least not yet.

*             *             *             *             *

Harry groaned as he was shaken awake. He kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut, a few choice expletives on the tip of his tongue, when he heard a familiar, but nervous sounding voice. “Harry?”

“Mmm.” He cracked his eyes open and stifled a yawn. It was still dark out, it must be the crack of dawn. “Whassa matter?”

Draco hesitated, biting his lip and looking away.

Harry sat up and finally took in his appearance- _really_ took it in. Draco’s face was blotchy, eyes red-rimmed and he had this look of total misery. Concerned, Harry immediately moved over to make room for Draco and patted the bed next to him.

Draco slowly lowered himself onto the bed and reclosed Harry’s curtains, casting the protection charms on them. “I um. I couldn’t sleep.” Draco wasn’t looking at him.

Harry just nodded, knowing that that wasn’t even the half of it but letting it go. He rubbed Draco’s back soothingly, reassuring himself that Draco would tell him when he was ready.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Draco took a shaky breath and finally turned to look at Harry. “I hope you don’t mind that I took it upon myself to… _Slytherin_ to your bed…”

Harry snorted as Draco cracked a weak smile. _It can’t be that serious then._

“I just- I kept having these awful dreams…” His smile was instantly replaced with a frown.

“Nightmares?” Harry knew nightmares. They weren’t fun.

“No, not nightmares. But- unpleasant. My housemates formed a mob outside our common room, forcing me to stay inside. They kept chanting, ‘you can’t come out, you can’t come out.’ You know, meaning I can’t come out of the closet. Every time I tried to open the door they’d rush me and I’d be surrounded, trapped. I really don’t know how I’m going to deal with this…”

Draco fidgeted with the blankets as he spoke, flushing more and more as he went.

“I had dreams like that too. They get better. I know I’m not really one to talk, but they actually do get better once you face it.”

“Yeah, well, everyone pretty much supports you. It’s different for me.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond. Draco was right. He just kept rubbing his back.

“Do you mind if… I mean, it’s ok if you don’t want to, we’ve only been dating a day for Salazar’s sake. But it’d be completely platonic, I assure you-“

“Just ask, Draco,” Harry said with a slight smirk.

Pause.

“Can I sleep in here with you for the rest of the night?” Draco asked quietly. He seemed to be holding his breath.

Harry leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Draco’s lips, then laid down and lifted the blankets so Draco could get under them too. Draco let out his breath and climbed under, a shy smile forming. Harry smiled warmly at him, but couldn’t help being a bit stiff. He had never shared his bed with anyone before.

Draco seemed to notice, and asked, “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“I’m sure.” And that was the truth. Nervous though he was, Harry was quite happy with how things were progressing with Draco. He rolled onto his side, facing Draco, and grinned when Draco gently pulled him close and wrapped an arm around him. Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and draped his arm across Draco’s waist.

 _This is nice. Who knew Draco Malfoy liked to cuddle._ He stifled a chuckle at the thought of saying that out loud. Instead, he settled for, “Goodnight, Draco.”

“Goodnight, Harry………. Harry?”

“Mmm?” Harry was already drifting, eyes closing of their own accord.

“Thanks.”

Harry smiled and snuggled closer. The arm around him tightened, and he was soon fast asleep.


	9. Repercussions

Harry was warm. _Mmmm._ _So cozy._ Something was lightly stroking his hair. _That’s nice._ Harry couldn’t remember ever waking up this comfortable or content. _Wait. What’s that pressing against my arse? What kind of pillow has a-_

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he immediately tensed. He heard a soft chuckle from somewhere beside his ear, and the hand that was stroking his hair gently pulled away. As did the hardness that had been pressed up against him.

“Sorry, I’m um… _happy_ to see you’re awake.” Another low chuckle.

Harry rolled over to face Draco with a weak smile, face flaming. “Morning…”

Draco grinned wickedly, and gave Harry a very thorough once-over. “Morning, Harry,” he purred.

The rest of the morning was spent snogging, having a house elf bring them breakfast in bed (since they were in Harry’s bed after all), snogging, making plans to go out to the lake later, and more snogging. Harry had been anxiously waiting for Draco to make some kind of advancement during all these snogging sessions, but was relieved when the most he did was give Harry’s arse cheek a little squeeze before promptly moving his hand back up. He chuckled at Harry’s very un-manly squeal, but otherwise didn’t comment. Which was a good thing. Harry wasn’t quite ready to divulge his experience, or lack thereof, just yet.

*             *             *             *             *

The rest of the day was spent much like the day before. They went down to the Black Lake, lounging, chatting, doing a bit of homework, but mainly snogging.

That is, until an eagle owl swooped down and offered its leg to Draco, who had gone sickly pale. He looked up at Harry with a horrified expression, before untying the letter with shaky fingers. The owl flew away, and Draco just held the letter with the Malfoy family crest, frozen to the spot.

“At least it’s not a Howler…” Harry tried to ease the tension, but Draco didn’t appear to have heard him.

Finally, Draco broke the seal and opened the letter. Harry seemed to hold his breath for the entire time it took Draco to read it. He couldn’t tell just how bad it was based on Draco’s reaction. He seemed to be in shock.

When he looked up at Harry, Harry knew it had to be bad. Draco looked absolutely miserable. _Beyond_ grief. He folded the letter back up, placed it in his robes pocket, and just stared at a little rock on the ground with a horrified expression, brow furrowed.

“Draco?”

Draco didn’t respond. He just kept staring at that rock. Harry was actually a bit concerned for the rock’s safety.

“Draco, are you ok? You don’t have to tell me what it said, just- please don’t shut me out.”

Slowly, Harry could see Draco coming back to himself and out of his own head. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes momentarily, before finally meeting Harry’s worried gaze.

“I- I’ve been disowned. Mother suspected that I was g-gay, but as long as it wasn’t confirmed she didn’t care. But my stunt yesterday was in the _Prophet_ , and how we left together and haven’t been seen since, and- and she’s gotten owls from the parents of my housemates… Now that it’s public, she’s forced to act. She disowned me. My Mother has disowned me…” He trailed off, still in complete shock.

Harry, who’s heart was sinking lower and lower by the second, finally pulled Draco close and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing soothing circles around his back. Draco leaned heavily against him, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder and squeezing him tightly. They stayed like that for- ten minutes? An hour? Harry didn’t know. It’s hard to focus on a thing like time when someone you care about is falling apart.

Draco finally composed himself and pulled back, sighing heavily. “Sorry…” he murmured awkwardly while averting his eyes.

Harry hesitantly reached out and grasped Draco’s chin, lifting it gently. When their eyes locked, Harry gave him a little smile. “Never apologize for needing support. It’s not a weakness- it’s a strength if you can recognize when you need it and accept it.”

Draco smiled back and gave a little nod of understanding. “Mother is allowing me to use the Black family name and keep my Black inheritance. I never thought I’d say this, but thank Salazar my Father is in Azkaban- he’d never allow that. At least I have something.”

Harry was relieved. “That’s great. And it didn’t sound like your mum _wanted_ to disown you, but she had to. It could’ve been worse.”

Draco sighed. “I know. I just- can’t believe it. I’m- I’m not a M-Malfoy anymore…”

Harry put an arm around him again and quieted him by placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“As cute as they are, your antics are not going to distract me from this devastation, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes and gave him a little shove. Draco’s lips quirked up and he shoved him back before pulling him into an embrace.

They went back to chatting about safer things, with a little snogging mixed in. They did not bring up Draco’s disownment again.

Draco also didn’t bring up confronting his housemates, or anyone else for that matter. He suggested going to the kitchens for dinner and having another quiet night, just the two of them. Harry wasn’t fooled. But after the day Draco had, he agreed anyway without argument.

*             *             *             *             *

Harry was late for breakfast. He had spent the morning trying to convince a stubborn Draco to face the school and at least attend breakfast. Draco scoffed and gave a final “I. Will. Not. And. No. ‘Boy. Wonder.’ Is. Going. To. Make. Me.”

Harry had left the dorms exasperated, but at least happy that he was somehow able to convince Draco to attend their shared History of Magic class.

When he arrived at the Great Hall, it was to fierce whispers and lots of open gawking.

_Great._

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and seated himself across from Ron and Hermione. He pointedly ignored the stares and poor concealment of his peers’ gossiping and loaded his plate.

“How are you, Harry?” Hermione tentatively asked. Ron immediately looked up from his mound of hash and bacon.

“Alright. Things are… complicated. Good though, um, Draco and I are together-”

He broke off as Ron loudly whooped and clapped him on the back. Harry couldn’t help the wide grin that stretched his face.

Hermione smiled sadly and waited for them to calm down. “But…?”

“But… Draco’s not handling his coming out well. He’s refusing to face anyone other than in classes we share. And… and he was disowned,” Harry informed them, his earlier smile replaced with a frown.

“That’s… _awful!_ ” Hermione gasped.

“Bloody hell… That… _Bloody hell._ ” Ron was speechless. He actually dropped his fork onto his plate from the gravity of the situation.

“He can use the Black name, and he’ll still get his Black inheritance, so it’s not as bad as it could’ve been…” Harry was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince them.

“Harry, mate. You better tread lightly. It’s a big deal for the _only_ child in a _pureblood_ family to get disowned. Most families will even over-look their kids being gay. They’ll just force them to marry anyway to have an heir, then they can do as they please. M- M- oh yeah. _Black_ must be losing it.”

“I know, Ron, I am. Trust me. He had a whole-” Harry stopped himself before he said ‘meltdown.’ They didn’t need to know all the details. “Well. He was upset. But he got the letter yesterday around mid-afternoon. I think he’s ok. Still upset obviously, but ok. Now he’s just worried about the school.”

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, “Does he think that everyone is reacting badly to… well, his announcement? Because everyone is mainly just excited and intrigued by you two as an item. Although, I suppose the Slytherins have been fairly quiet since you two disappeared yesterday…”

“Yeah, they’re his main concern. He thinks he’s lost- how’d he say it?- ‘all of his social standing.’”

“M-M- Why can’t I say his name!?” Hermione asked, completely baffled.

“He was disowned, ‘Mione. His family took his name away from him. There’s ancient magic passed down from parents to children, family magic. If you get disowned, that magic is stripped from you. One effect of that is that no one can associate him with that name anymore,” Ron explained. *

Hermione looked dumbfounded. “That’s barbaric…”

“Tell me about it. Getting disowned in the wizarding world is more than just not getting to see your parents during holidays. I’m lucky my parents don’t really care about old wizarding tradition.”

“Yes. Well. As I was saying, _Draco_ may be right. They certainly know how to hide what they’re thinking, don’t they. It’s possible they’ve lost respect for him after he made a spectacle of himself and opened himself up to the whole school like that. _Or,_ if he plays it right, he could even _gain_ respect. What he did was bold.” She had that thoughtful look again. “You should talk to him, Harry. Mention the politics of it, tell him to use it to his advantage.”

“Er. Right. I’ll try, but I don’t understand any of that…”

Ron sniggered and proceeded to shovel more bacon in his mouth. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, except when the post came.

The cover of the _Prophet_ showed Narcissa Malfoy somberly standing alone in front of the gates of her mansion home. The story detailed her disownment of her _scandalous_ son.

 _Argh. Here we go again._ The noise level of the Great Hall grew once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come shortly! 
> 
> * I do not want to plagiarize or steal anything from anyone. So I would like to credit AnnaFugazzi for the idea that once a pureblood is disowned, they no longer have that last name, and no one else is able to call them that name (described in 'Bond.' Great fic, by the way!). I'm not sure how to appropriately give credit like this, so if I did it wrong/need to do something else in addition to this, please let me know!
> 
> Also, please comment/leave feedback! I've heard from a couple of you (thanks! <3) but I'd love to hear what other people think, too. Thanks!


	10. The Snakes

History of Magic wasn’t until after lunch. The morning went by smoothly, considering _everyone_ just had to know all about Harry and Draco’s budding relationship. Harry was surprised to find that most people really were just curious and excited about it. Even so, he dodged as many questions about it as he could, often being rescued by Ron and Hermione.

When lunch arrived, Harry parted ways with the other members of the trio and headed to the kitchens. He loaded up on food and made his way back to his dorm room. Draco was gloomily gazing out the window, but looked up with a forced smile when Harry walked in.

Harry took a few steps forward but stopped, then turned towards his own bed instead, where he rolled his eyes and smirked. _Can’t forget about the_ crumbs _, that would just be_ unthinkable.

Draco gave him a real smile then, and met him over at Harry’s bed.

Harry mentioned what Hermione said about the ‘politics’ or whatever as they ate. He hoped Draco understood, because he sure as hell didn’t.

Draco seemed lost in thought for a few moments. He slowly took another bite, chewed and swallowed, before finally meeting Harry’s gaze again.

“Granger really is brilliant, you know. But don’t tell her I said that.”

Harry just grinned.

“I think she might be on to something. If I seem like I don’t care and appear challenging to the other Slytherins, maybe they _will_ respect me for it, even if I _was_ disowned… I’ll have to play it right, but it could work.” Draco seemed more optimistic and high-spirited than he has since his announcement.

Harry had no idea what Draco was planning, but he couldn’t help feeling proud and happy for his boyfriend, even if Slytherins _were_ a bit mental. He’d never understand their ‘political’ ways.

*             *             *             *             *

They arrived to History of Magic and took their seats, and Harry was surprised to see that Draco sat in his usual one, in the middle of the Slytherins. His mask of indifference was in place, and he made sure to look each and every one of his fellow snakes in the eyes before calmly taking out his book.

Harry was impressed. He was also very glad that the sorting hat did not put him in Slytherin when it wanted to.

It was difficult to concentrate. Well, it was always difficult to concentrate in this class. Professor Binns just could not hold anyone’s attention. Except maybe Hermione’s. But no, Harry couldn’t concentrate because he was anxious. He couldn’t tell what Parkinson and Zabini were saying to Draco, and Draco’s cool expression was giving nothing away. Harry just wanted things to be alright.

A grueling hour later and Harry had his answer.

As the class was packing up their things and getting ready to leave, Harry looked over at Draco’s table. Parkinson was hugging- _hugging?_ \- Draco, and Zabini was smiling at him… _Hmm, so they must be ok…_

Draco shot Harry a quick smile and mouthed ‘later,’ before following his housemates out of the room, and presumably, to their next class. Harry ducked his head to hide the smile that was slowly creeping across his face.

*             *             *             *             *

Classes let out for the day, and there were a couple hours left before dinner. Harry decided to see if Draco was hanging out in their common room. He was.

Draco crossed the room and met Harry by the door, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek in greeting. Harry was a little surprised- the Slytherins were sitting _right there._

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. Harry just smiled back and tilted his head in silent question.

“Get a room!” Parkinson called. Zabini and Nott snickered.

Harry immediately stopped smiling and just stood awkwardly, face heating up.

Draco’s smirk grew and he glanced over his shoulder at them. “Quit being such voyeurs!” He turned back to Harry and murmured softly, “They’re teasing. You just have to know how to deal with them.”

Harry wasn’t convinced, but he remained silent.

“Come on, Dray, I thought we were going to talk!”

“We still are, you bint. Harry should be here too, since it directly affects him as well.”

Parkinson threw her hands up and sighed dramatically, but didn’t protest any further. Zabini didn’t look at all surprised. Nott just looked bored.

Draco took Harry’s hand and led him to the sofa facing the others. They sat, Harry quite stiffly and looking at a spot on the rug.

Zabini cleared his throat. “Well, mate, like I said before. Your bollocks must be the size of cauldrons.” The rest snickered. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you… you aren’t a Malfoy anymore. So why should we still follow you? Draco Black is a nobody.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. _Is this really how these people think? What about_ friendship _?_

Draco tensed a bit next to Harry, but otherwise didn’t react. “This is a new day and age, and we would do well to adapt to it. My Mother was acting on the old beliefs and traditions. While I still very much want to preserve our culture, I do think that we should also accept that the Dark Lord has _fallen._ We’ll never have the future we envisioned. We can’t keep on living like we will.”

“Yes, darling, but-“

“ _But_ nothing,” Draco cut off Parkinson. “My Mother still belongs to the same social circle. You all know what I mean by that.” He paused as he gave them each a meaningful look. _He probably meant the former death eater circle. Or at least the former death eaters’_ wives _´ circle._ “Once it became public of my… situation, she was forced to act to keep up _her_ social standing. But if she truly believed in her actions, would she have allowed me to use her own family’s name? Or still allow me my Black inheritance? No. If she really thought my transgressions were unforgivable, she would not have.”

Draco stared them down, daring them to contradict him. No one did, and he continued.

“So, as I was saying, we would do well to adapt to the new ways of thinking. As appalling as you may find it, it’s the way of life now. Being… _gay_ shouldn’t be something to lose respect over. In fact, having the courage to come out and face the consequences should be seen as impressive, not weak. Believe me, coming out like that wasn’t easy.”

“Gryffindor,” Nott smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes but smirked back.

“I’ll have you know that I did it with the most selfish of intentions- to get what I wanted, which was Harry. See? Slytherin, through and through.”

The Slytherins all laughed at that, and Harry couldn’t suppress the smile that was forming either.

“Alright, love. But it still sucked that you never told us. All those times we mocked the ‘Golden Boy’ here, and you actually had _feelings_ for the wanker…”

Draco smirked some more and turned to Harry. “I know you don’t speak Slytherin, so I should tell you that _that_ was the closest thing you’ll ever get to an apology.”

For the second time, Harry’s jaw dropped.

The rest snickered.

Draco turned back to Parkinson and replied, “I know I should have told you. But you saw what happened when it was made public. I didn’t want to risk that. You can’t exactly blame me. Self-preservation and all.”

And that was that.

The rest of the time before dinner was spent catching up and being surprisingly _human._ Well, Harry was surprised. He supposed they were used to it. While the Slytherins ignored him for the most part, Harry still considered it progress. It was better than being teased and tormented, and it was not lost on Harry that they seemed to be letting down their guard in front of him. At least a little bit. Today was definitely a good day.


	11. Revelations

Harry was pleased to see that Draco was holding his own from across the Hall at dinner. He seemed to be dealing with the rest of the Slytherins in younger years, as well as the school in general, quite well. Harry was pleased, yes, but not surprised. _Draco M- Draco_ Black _was not a victim._

Hermione was also pleased. Harry told her that he mentioned to Draco the ‘politics’ of it, and he somehow understood. It obviously worked. Harry recapped what happened in the common room before dinner for them as well.

“Blimey, I’d hate to have to live with that all the time. Can’t even trust your friends…”

“My thoughts exactly, Ron.” Harry whole heartedly agreed.

“Just be careful, Harry. You might think it’s ok to let your guard down in front of them because of Draco, but remember- Slytherins are _always_ scheming. Or at least banking anything they might learn for future use.”

“Oh, I know, Hermione. You don’t have to tell me.”

As happy as Harry was for Draco, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling he got when he thought of them spending time with the snakes. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to fully trust them.

*             *             *             *             *

Towards the end of dinner, McGonagall came walking down between the house tables and stopped beside Harry.

“Mr. Potter. Please meet me in my office when you are finished. I would like an update since our last… meeting.”

_Oh._

“Yes, headmistress.”

She gave a curt nod, and left the Great Hall.

“She wants an update since what? Since you were outed and horribly mocked?” Ron was incredulous.

“I suppose so. I asked her not to get involved when it first happened. She actually listened. But why she wants to talk _now_ is beyond me. I’m actually happy.”

“I guess you’ll just have to meet with her and see,” Hermione stated.

“Right.” And Harry was off, not exactly looking forward to what would undoubtedly be an uncomfortable meeting, he was sure.

He arrived at the gargoyle statue and spoke the password, then ascended the spiraling stairs. He knocked on the office door, and crossed the room and sat when it was opened for him.

“You wanted to see me, headmistress?” _Let’s get this over with._

“Indeed I did. Scone?” She gestured to the plate on her desk.

“Er, no thanks.”

“I heard Mr. Black’s announcement on Friday.” She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly.

“I- erm, yeah. I heard it too,” Harry lamely and insufficiently supplied. He did not want to discuss his love life with his _headmistress._

“And are the rumors true this time as well? Are the two of you in fact a couple?”

Harry groaned internally. This was so embarrassing.

“Yes,” he answered quietly, averting his eyes.

“I see. There is therefore no need to continue monitoring you two then, correct? Or do you still feel that you may be bullied in Potions by the other Slytherins? Professor Snape has been keeping an eye on that, however he may need to refocus that energy on monitoring Mr. Black instead.”

“ _Snape??_ He’s been _monitoring_ me?” _More like setting me up! That slimy, big-nosed-_

“ _Professor_ Snape. And yes, since Mr. Black is in his house, I informed him of the situation and asked that he keep an eye on Mr. Black’s teasing and harassing of you, and to intervene if necessary. This was before our last meeting, of course.”

Harry couldn’t believe it. His hands were shaking, he was absolutely _livid_. Snape didn’t just announce to the class that he, Harry, had a crush on Draco to confirm the rumor, he _knew_ and said it anyway!

“Well, he did a piss poor job of _intervening_ , headmistress. He set me up to get tormented,” Harry spat.

“Ah, he did inform me of what transpired during that lesson. He was attempting to find out just how bad the teasing was, and how you were coping. It seems he was already thinking along the same lines as yourself- he did not wish to intervene, but to allow you to handle it yourself. If my memory serves me correctly, Mr. Potter, he also helped you during that lesson, did he not?”

Harry remembered the spell Snape cast on him to make him stop crying. “I suppose…” he answered reluctantly. _He’s still a greasy git_ , he added mentally.

“You would do well to remember that Professor Snape does care about you.”

“I know…” Harry couldn’t forget the memories Snape shared with him when he thought he was about to die. _Doesn’t matter though. He’s been horrendous all term. He’s probably embarrassed or something._ Harry deflated. It was no use arguing further. “And no, I don’t think I’ll be bullied anymore.”

“Well then. Is there anything else you need, Mr. Potter? There are a few books in the library that may be of use to you and Mr. Black regarding certain aspects of your new, ah, _relationship._ ”

 _Oh. My. God._ Harry went scarlet and sank down in his seat.

“Nope! We’re fine!” he all but squeaked.

“Very well,” she replied, lips pressed together in what Harry knew to be a very subtle smile. _Ugh God._ “That is all.”

Harry practically jumped out of his seat and crossed the room in a matter of seconds. As he reached for the door though, McGonagall stopped him.

“Oh, and Mr. Potter? If any questions should arise, Madame Pomfrey is also an excellent resource.”

Harry didn’t like the sparkle of amusement in her eyes. Not one bit. He nodded, and proceeded to run down the spiraling stairs. _Yup. That was bloody fucking uncomfortable._

*             *             *             *             *

By the time he got back to the eighth year dorms, Draco was waiting for Harry in their dorm room. Harry walked in and threw himself on Draco’s bed next to him, and miserably recounted what happened in McGonagall’s office.

Draco was amused. In fact, he couldn’t contain his mirth by the time Harry was finished, and was openly laughing at Harry’s look of horror.

“Oh yes, let’s set the mood, shall we? We’ll go to the library and research different sex positions, and then ask Pomfrey what the best thing to use as lubricant is! What a turn on!” Draco continued shaking with laughter. Harry just stared, blushing furiously and speechless.

“Don’t worry, _Harry_ , I know all about gay sex and how to make it so good you’ll be screaming for it,” he purred.

Harry froze, a shy, uncertain look taking over his bright red face. “I- I um, I mean, I don’t doubt you know, er-”

Draco took pity on him. He smirked and silenced Harry with a kiss. It was a slow, lingering one, but it wasn’t demanding or heated, per say. It was nice. 

They broke away, and Draco gave him a genuine smile while gently pushing his dark fringe from his forehead. Harry’s tension immediately left him. It was amazing how Draco always managed to do that.

“You don’t have a lot of experience, do you?” Draco asked gently. It wasn’t mocking in any way.

If it weren’t for Draco’s soft, open expression and sparkling eyes, Harry might’ve thought this was just an excuse to mercilessly tease him. But he somehow knew it wasn’t a trick. Draco was trying to be open about this. Harry took a deep, calming breath and swallowed his pride.

“No,” he whispered. He was tense again, clenching the blankets in his hands.

Draco smiled and reached out, untangling the blankets from Harry’s hands and lacing their fingers together instead. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. I have experience with girls, but not with other blokes. So in a way, it’ll be both of our first times.”

Harry tightened his hold on Draco’s hands and smiled a bit sheepishly. He should’ve known Draco would be nice about this. As he should, if he ever wanted to get anywhere with Harry.

Draco squeezed back and added, “Besides, I already knew. You made it _sooo_ obvious.” His smirk was huge, but playful.

Harry pulled his hands away and wacked him with a pillow.

*             *             *             *             *

The next week went by much the same way. Harry ate meals with Ron and Hermione and chatted with his fellow Gryffindors, he attended classes, and he spent his free time with Draco, in which there would be some light teasing and hinting about sex, but was otherwise nice and- just _nice_. Occasionally he’d have to spend some time with Draco _and_ the other Slytherins, but during these occasions he mostly just kept quiet and watched their interactions. It was interesting, if nothing else.

Thursday evening found Harry and Draco curled up together on a couch in the common room. It was cozy by the fire, and they had more privacy than usual since their friends went to study in the library. Harry was pressed against Draco’s side, arm curled around the blonde’s waist and head rested in the crook of his neck. Draco had his arm around Harry’s shoulders and was running his fingertips up and down Harry’s upper arm.

Harry was so relaxed, he began to lightly doze. The soft caresses continued and he was warm and safe.

Some time later, how much, Harry didn’t know, Draco nudged him awake.

“Hmm?” Harry asked groggily.

Draco chuckled. “If I knew you wanted to sleep with me so badly I would’ve offered,” he winked, his smirk deepening just as Harry’s blush did.

Harry sat up straighter and pushed his hair out of his face awkwardly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to…”

“Believe me, if I minded you would know,” Draco gently said. “I actually wanted to talk to you. This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend.” He paused, waiting for a reaction.

“Oh. Right,” Harry answered. He wasn’t sure why Draco was bringing it up. He assumed they’d be going, or at least meeting up there for a bit.

“And I was thinking. We should go on our first real date.” Draco’s smile was blinding. Harry couldn’t help but return it, even as the butterflies started their dance in his stomach.

“Ok,” Harry breathed.

Draco brightened even more and pulled Harry in for a heated kiss. Their lips moved together, opening up for their tongues to join in perfect synchrony. Harry could taste a bit of peppermint and something indefinably _Draco_ , and he loved it. He rubbed Draco’s side and pressed closer against him as Draco’s arm tightened around him, his other hand threading through Harry’s hair. The snog only ended when air became a necessity.

“We could take this up to our dorm…” Draco purred as he stroked Harry’s side, moving lower and lower until-

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

Harry’s seeker reflexes kicked in and his hand shot out, grabbing Draco’s just as it was about to reach- to reach his- reach _that._

Draco smiled stiffly and gently pulled his hand back. Harry was tense and was looking anywhere but at Draco. His face was flaming and his heart was pounding.

“I guess that’s a no,” Draco said awkwardly, and ran a hand through his hair before looking back at Harry.

“I- sorry. Um… I’m just- It’s not that I don’t-”

“It’s ok. I don’t want to push you. But just so we’re clear, I very much want to. When you’re ready.” Draco’s smile was a bit more genuine.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He did _want_ to, he just wasn’t quite ready. How would they do it? Would Draco make him bottom because he has no experience? Or worse, make him top and criticize him the whole time because Draco _is_ experienced? _Oh god._ And- and what if… what if Draco went and told his friends about it? He’d have plenty of blackmail material, that’s for sure. But he wouldn’t do that. _Right?_

“So, about our date,” Draco went on, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. “What would you like to do?”

Harry thought about this. He knew what he wanted, but… it was just way too close to what the Slytherins were teasing him about in that fateful Potions class. He could just see their hysterical laughter after finding out that Harry chose one of their hypothetical, cheesy dates. _No way._

“I don’t know, why don’t you pick?” Harry suggested.

Draco frowned slightly, and replied “I want you to pick. I want to take you out, and I want it to be somewhere you like, something you want to do.”

 _Argh._ Harry bit his lip. He couldn’t. He’d never live it down.

“That’s sweet. Really. But um, I really want you to pick.” It was lame, Harry knew.

Draco just started at him for a moment. “Why?”

_Shit._

“N-no reason. I just, er, I don’t have a preference.” Harry was downright nervous.

“Is that so.” Draco raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical.

“It is,” Harry said as firmly and decisive as he could.

“Then think about it. We have a few days,” Draco was clearly challenging him now. He even crossed his arms for Merlin’s sake.

“I don’t need to think about it. I’ve decided. I want _you_ to pick.” Harry crossed his arms right back.

“I see. Look, Harry, just tell me what’s wrong. You obviously don’t want to go out with me-”

“It’s not that I don’t want to go out with you! I do! Believe me, I do. It’s just, I don’t want to _decide_ what we do…” Harry tried to explain.

“But why? I’m trying to do something nice for you.” Draco looked almost hurt.

“I- I…” _fuck._ There’s no good way to say this. Harry sighed in defeat. “I just don’t want you or your housemates to… make fun of me for what I pick. What you all said in that Potions class- it hit a little too close to home. Please, just pick.” Harry’s eyes silently pleaded with him.

Draco was speechless for a minute. His eyes had widened slightly and his lips parted, and he remained that way as he took deep breaths. Finally, his expression closed off and he pinned Harry with a hard stare.

“You still think I’d make fun of you. And that I’d let _them_ make fun of you. How- how can you think I’d do that? We’ve been dating over a week, you know how I feel about you…” Draco’s tone was accusatory.

Harry just shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes. “How do I know you won’t? You tease me about sex daily, even though you know it makes me uncomfortable,” Harry quietly rebutted.

Draco’s jaw dropped. “I tease you about sex _privately_ and because you’re adorable when you’re all flustered. And honestly, I was trying to gauge how you felt about the whole thing. You aren’t exactly forthcoming. You never said you didn’t like it, or that you wanted me to stop.”

Harry wanted to die. This was horrible. Draco was right, and now he just felt incredibly guilty.

“But apparently you- what, you don’t trust me? You think I tease you and don’t care if it bothers you, and that I’m going to make you tell me your dream date so I can go have a laugh with my friends? Did I forget anything?” Draco was almost yelling by the end of it.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He sat there, staring at a spot on the rug looking miserable. He was so conflicted. On one hand, _yeah._ Everything Draco said was spot on. He _didn’t_ really trust Draco or his friends, and thought his dream date, as well as any sort of sexual activity, would provide loads of blackmail material and enough entertainment for the snakes to laugh at for weeks. But on the other hand, would Draco _really_ do that? Maybe before, but _now_? Harry didn’t know. He didn’t _know!_

Draco must’ve read the confusion on Harry’s face, because he quickly got up from the couch and paused, staring at Harry with a look of pure hurt and disbelief. “Why don’t you sleep on it. Don’t talk to me until you’ve sorted it out. Either you trust me and want to be with me, or you don’t trust me and we’re done. I’m not doing this unless you trust me, Potter. Think hard. This is the last time this issue is going to come up no matter what you decide.”

With that, Draco spun on his heel and headed upstairs. Harry just sat there on the couch looking into the fire for Merlin knew how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad! I'll be updating a lot this week, hopefully. I have this week off from work. :) And please review!!


	12. Reality Sinks In

Friday morning came, and Harry was exhausted. He didn’t sleep. He spent the whole night tossing and turning, thinking about _painful things_. Like losing Draco. Or keeping Draco, but finding out that he was right and that Draco and his friends really will mock him and use everything they learn against him. How was he possibly expected to make this decision? He just didn’t _know_ Draco well enough.

Sighing loudly, Harry got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Of course, Draco was also getting ready. He was shirtless, but when he saw Harry he stopped and gave him a quick, guarded look, before getting on his bed and closing the curtains to finish changing.

Harry just watched with a sad expression. Draco wasn’t even trying to entice him with his shirtless, and soon to be trouser-less, deliciousness. This was serious. He _knew_ it was, but that display just made it more real.

Harry numbly went through his morning routine on autopilot. When he went down to the common room, he was relieved to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

“You look awful, mate.”                                         

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs and shot him a Look before turning to Harry. “What happened?”

“Not here. I’ll explain at breakfast.”

Ron and Hermione shared a worried glance before the trio silently made its way to the Great Hall. Once they were seated, Hermione turned back to Harry. “Well?”

Harry rested his elbow on the table, his chin on his hand, and sighed. “Draco and I… We, um. We’re taking a break? I dunno.” Harry just stared straight ahead, not really seeing.

Hermione gasped and Ron just gaped at him.

“But- why? What happened?” Hermione’s concern was actually rather touching.

“We kind of had a fight. I guess. Um, he asked me out on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend. And then I implied I didn’t trust him, and he told me to think about it and don’t talk to him until I’ve sorted myself out. But that it’s over if I can’t trust him…”

“ _What??”_  

“Oi! Harry!”

Hermione and Ron yelled simultaneously.

Harry groaned and dropped his forehead down to the table. A moment later, he lifted it and went into the full version of the fight. He even told them, though with a scarlet face, about the sex issue and how he felt about that as well. When he finished, both Ron and Hermione were quiet.

“Well?” Harry needed advice now more than ever.

Ron promptly shoved an entire pancake into his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes and desperately turned to Hermione instead.

“Well… you have a point. Draco has proved that he does have feelings for you and that he wants to be with you. But your history greatly outweighs the last two weeks you’ve been together when he’s been nice. Factor in his friends who have yet to say a decent thing to you, and I’d say you have every right not to fully trust him.”

“Thank you. I knew I wasn’t being unreasonable-”

“ _But_ ,” Hermione continued. _Oh no._ “Draco has a point too. You never told him what you thought about the whole sex issue, or that his teasing bothered you. How was he supposed to know? And… people don’t usually agree to date someone they don’t trust. That was a pretty big bomb you dropped on him. Of course he reacted the way he did. If I suddenly found out Ron didn’t trust me, I’d kick him to the curb faster than you can say ‘pigmy puff.’”

_Trust Hermione to be able to see all sides of everything._

“So… do you think my hesitance to trust him is unwarranted then?” _Did I just make the hugest mistake of my life?_

“Your hesitance, no. Actually not giving him a chance when you agreed to upon dating him… yes.”

_Fuck._

“Ron?”

“I have to agree with Hermione, mate. As much as I can’t stand the ferret, even I’ve seen he’s changed. Who knew the git had different expressions! He can do more than sneer! And he obviously really fancies you, anyone can see that. I mean, you two _cuddle_.” Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust at this, but continued nonetheless. “Trust is definitely something you’ll have to build with him, but you at least have to give the bloke a chance in order to do that…”

Harry’s heart sank. He couldn’t respond, his throat felt too tight. He stared at his empty plate until breakfast was over, then he basically auto piloted through his morning classes. He felt hollow and numb. He didn’t want to think anymore.

*             *             *             *             *

At lunch, Harry couldn’t help looking over at the Slytherin table. He immediately wished he hadn’t. Draco was sitting with his back to the Gryffindor table, uncharacteristically slumped over. Zabini and Parkinson were on either side of him, clearly consoling him (well, Parkinson was, anyway), and Nott and Bulstrode were across from him looking subdued.

Harry looked away. He willed himself not look back for the remainder of lunch. After forcing down half of the sandwich that Hermione loaded onto his plate, Harry excused himself and made his way to Hagrid’s hut for Care of Magical Creatures a bit early. He may as well visit his friend and take his mind off of this instead of brooding for an extra twenty minutes at lunch.

*             *             *             *             *

Classes finally ended for the day, which at last enabled Harry to continue his own mental torture in solitude.

Once he was securely behind the charmed curtains of his bed, Harry flopped back and closed his eyes. His head was pounding, and his chest ached. His stomach- well, Harry couldn’t decide if it was doing flips or having a rave. Either way, he was probably going to lose his lunch soon.

After what seemed like ages, Harry decided he needed a nice, hot shower. That always helped to relax him. He gathered his things and made his way into the bathroom. _Hmm. Someone else is in here showering too._

Harry moved further into the room, and stopped dead. _Oh my GOD._

Draco bloody M- Black.

Harry gaped. The curtains for each shower stall only covered from about mid-stomach and down, so Harry had no trouble discerning that it was Draco. He couldn’t breathe.

Draco looked up. And froze. There was nothing sexual or teasing about this encounter. Draco looked like he might actually be crying, and he immediately blushed when he saw Harry. Harry’s heart felt like it was being trodden on by a herd of hippogriffs.

Draco quickly turned his back to Harry and just stood under the spray, unmoving. Harry continued to the furthest shower stall and got in, closing the curtain and Not looking at the distressed blonde.

Once Harry’s own shower was spraying scalding water over his tense muscles, Draco made his exit. He kept his eyes cast downward, with his towel wrapped much higher on his waist than normal. His grief was obvious, and Harry finally let out the breath he’d been holding when the door shut behind him.

He couldn’t do this. He slumped down to the floor, sitting cross-legged on the tiles while the water cascaded over him. A silent stream of tears fell, intermixing with the shower’s spray. If this is what it felt like to lose Draco, Harry wanted none of it. This fucking _hurt._ By the time he stood up and finished his shower, the water had gone cold. It didn’t matter. He had made up his mind.


	13. Open Honesty

It was time for dinner, but Harry was much too riled up to eat. Besides, he was convinced that any attempt at food would be immediately rejected by his acrobatic stomach. But that was fine by him. He had much more important things to do than eat, and during dinner was the perfect time to do it. No witnesses.

He quickly and silently moved through the halls until he reached the library, heart pounding all the while. Once inside, he let out a deep breath. _Now where would they be?_

After about fifteen minutes of going through all the sections, Harry found the right one and started combing through the volumes. It took another twenty minutes to find what he was looking for.

Harry sat on the floor in a back corner of the library with two books open in front of him: _‘The Ins and Outs of Gay Sex’_ by Stephen E. Goldstone, and _‘Men Like Us: The Complete Guide to Gay Men’s Sexual, Physical, and Emotional Well-Being’_ by Daniel Wolfe.*

Face flaming, Harry began to read. Maybe if he actually knew what he was getting himself into and educated himself, it wouldn’t seem so scary. Maybe he’d actually have a bit of confidence and not make a total fool of himself, whichever way he and Draco decided to do it. _If_ _Draco takes me back…_

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin about a half hour later when he heard the door open and footsteps entering the library. _Dinner’s over. Shit shit shit._

He leaped up and crammed the books back on the shelf before taking a breath to appear calm, like he was supposed to be there.

He made his way to the front of the library, forcing himself to walk slowly. Madame Pince was now behind the counter, magically sorting books that had been returned. She raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise didn’t react to his sudden appearance. Harry continued out the doors, and practically ran once they shut behind him. Out of all the rule-breaking he had ever done in his years at Hogwarts, _that_ was by far the most nerve-wrecking.

*             *             *             *             *

Harry felt better. Still nervous, but now it was an excited sort of nervousness, as opposed to the nervous dread he felt before reading those books. He could do this. Sex wasn’t supposed to be scary. So it’d be with another bloke. Who cares. That’s not intimidating. Even if it is with Draco. The hottest bloke in school. Who has experience. And is a seduction god. _Nope. Not intimidating at all._

Harry groaned.

At least he now knew what to expect. And what to do. When it comes to, you know- the, the _preparation_ and all that. Yeah. He could do that. He read that chapter through twice. He just didn’t have- _shit_. He didn’t have any lube. Maybe Draco did? There wasn’t anything in those books about a lubrication spell, but then again his time got cut short. _Bloody hell._ So much for being prepared.

He was getting ahead of himself, anyway. One needs a boyfriend, or at least a willing participant, if one wishes to have sex. _Right._ He had to talk to Draco.

*             *             *             *             *

Harry looked for Draco down in the common room, but to no avail. He also knew Draco wasn’t in his dorm room- Harry had just come from there. _Where could he be?_ He went back up to his dorm to retrieve the Marauder’s map. _Ah, there you are._

Grabbing his heavy cloak, Harry took off through the castle. He went through the Entrance Hall, through the heavy oak doors, and across the grounds. He arrived at the Black Lake, precisely where he had led Draco to after his announcement.

Now that he had found him, Harry was feeling a bit shy. Draco was sitting on a large rock facing the lake. He didn’t appear to have noticed Harry’s arrival.

Taking a shaky breath, Harry took the plunge. “Er, hi.”

Draco whipped around and met Harry’s nervous gaze. He looked a bit startled, but his expression soon forged one of indifference as he turned back to the lake. “Hello.” Harry could see the sudden stiffness in his shoulders.

“Can- can we talk?”

Draco paused a moment, before slowly and carefully rising from the rock. He gracefully closed the distance between them, stopping a few feet in front of Harry. His cold, gray eyes never left Harry’s green ones. “Talk.” Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Um…” Harry was uncomfortable. And nervous. Bloody hell, he was _terrified._ He couldn’t meet Draco’s accusing gaze any longer, so he looked at the ground between them, where he was shuffling his foot nervously. “I, erm. I did a lot of thinking. And I sorted myself out.”

He shyly looked back up at Draco. Draco just stared icily at him.

_Ok. It’s now or never. Fuck, where to begin._

Harry crammed his hands in his pockets and breathed in sharply as he collected himself. “I- I’m sorry for not trusting you. For not giving you a real chance. I want to explain before you say anything, please. Can, can I explain?”

Draco’s brow was furrowed and he looked almost angry. But he inclined his head slightly, so Harry went on.

“The way you and your housemates tormented me before you told me the truth- I couldn’t handle it. It was _horrible_ , I honestly couldn’t take any more. I’ve never bloody _cried_ so much in my life. I _hid_ for weeks. Please understand- that was the worst thing I’ve ever been through. Other than killing Voldemort, obviously. And watching people I love die. And… and never mind. My point is, it was something I never want to go through again. And honestly, I still don’t trust your friends. They haven’t said one nice or welcoming thing to me. And that ‘apology’ from Parkinson that wasn’t even an apology? Doesn’t count, and it doesn’t redeem them in any way, either. I can’t trust them. I- I just can’t. So when you asked me what I wanted to do for a date, I panicked. All I could think about was how you all teased me and came up with all these hypothetical dates that I would take you on, and you know what? They sounded _nice._ I’d love to go on those dates. But now it just seems pathetic, and you all think they’re lame and cheesy, and I was _embarrassed._ I didn’t want to admit that I wanted to do those things. You all laughed at me once about it, I didn’t want you to again.”

Harry needed air. He had been practically hyperventilating throughout his rant and he needed a minute before he could continue. He ducked his head and covered his face with his hands for a moment while focusing on taking deep breaths in, then deep breaths out.

When he finally lowered his hands and looked at Draco, it was to find that Draco had moved his arms so he wasn’t so much crossing them anymore as he was hugging himself. His shoulders were still tense, but not from anger. He looked- vulnerable. And nervous.

“I-”

“There’s more,” Harry all but whispered.

Draco nodded.

“I um. I couldn’t shake the feeling that you’d resort back to teasing me when you’re with them, and not in the playful way like when we’re alone. I’m sure they’ll ask what your plans are for Hogsmeade and I was- _am_ terrified of how you’d react if they laughed. I couldn’t bear it if- if you joined in.” Harry breathed in sharply and looked down again. “ _But_ , all that being said, I realized I didn’t exactly give you a chance to prove me wrong. In order to build trust, I have to give you a chance and have a little faith. I- I’m sorry I didn’t do that.” He forced his chin up and locked glossy eyes with Draco’s widened ones. “I promise to trust you from now on, and give you the benefit of the doubt. Even though it’s terrifying. And- and I’ll be open about any of these thoughts that I might have, so hopefully you can talk some sense into me.” He waited for a reaction with his heart in his throat.

Draco held his gaze for a few more moments, and then looked down, biting his lip.

Harry waited.

And waited.

And then couldn’t wait anymore.

He closed the gap between them and took both of Draco’s hands in his own shaking ones. “I want to stop at the kitchens and pack a picnic. Then I want to go into town and go in some shops, then set up the picnic out by a secluded tree or something, and then eat and talk and you can tease me about sex and I _won’t_ freak out, and- and then I want you to take me to the Three Broomsticks and buy me a butterbeer. Because _you’re_ taking _me_ out. Then I want to go get some candy, or an ice cream or something and walk along _holding hands._ And if we get back early enough, maybe go flying before dinner. That’s what I want to do tomorrow. Shut _up!_ ”

Harry started out in tears, but by the end they were both laughing. Draco cracked a smile about halfway through at the mention of teasing, and then completely broke when Harry mentioned holding hands. But he pulled Harry in closer and pressed their foreheads together at the same time, so Harry knew he wasn’t laughing _at_ him. That’s when Harry joined in too.

“Sorry! You’re fucking adorable. And yes, that sounds lovely.”

“So… am I forgiven?” Harry timidly asked, pulling back enough to be able to hold eye contact.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out heavily. “Well, I was hoping for some elaborate love confession in which you showered me with gifts and claimed you couldn’t live without me, but I suppose this’ll do,” he drawled. Too bad he couldn’t hold his smirk for very long, as it grew into a huge grin.

Harry swatted at him, then closed the gap completely. Their lips met, and Harry was in heaven. His stomach was flipping again, but in the best possible way, and he was warm all over. Maybe this _was_ love…

*             *             *             *             *

Back in their dorm room, Harry and Draco were lounging on Draco’s bed, snogging and finalizing plans for their first date.

“So, am I really allowed to tease you about sex, or does it still bother you?” Draco asked as he ran his hand up and down Harry’s back. They were laying down facing each other, arms thrown loosely around the other after a lengthy snog session.

Harry blushed. But he was determined.

“I um. I wanted to talk to you about that actually. You see, I did a _lot_ of thinking before, and not just about the trust thing. About- about this too.” Harry shyly looked up at him, and found Draco looking quite intrigued.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Er. Well, um. I- I went… Alright, before I tell you, you can’t laugh. I’m serious. I’ll walk right out of here.”

“I won’t laugh.” Draco looked downright baffled.

“Promise.”

“I _promise._ Now tell me, Potter. I will not be kept waiting any longer.”

Harry rolled his eyes but continued. “I went to the, um. To the… the library. To find those books… You know, _those_ books…”

Harry waited with bated breath, but Draco just looked pleasantly surprised. “You did? Did you find them?”

Harry nodded.

“And?”

“And… I read a few of them… Well, the relevant chapters anyway. I-” He sat up. This was too awkward to say while lying down. Draco followed suit and sat up facing him. “I feel… better about it now. You see, I was, well I _am_ , intimidated by the whole thing… by you.” He bit his lip as he watched Draco’s reaction.

Draco just studied him for a moment, before his face suddenly fell. “You didn’t think I’d laugh at you about that too, did you? Please tell me you didn’t.”

Harry guiltily looked away.

“Well, fuck, Potter.”

Harry looked up, suddenly very anxious. “I told you I’d be honest. So here it is. Looking back, I know it was stupid. But I was afraid… I thought maybe once we did _it_ , you’d use it against me somehow. Blackmail or something. I didn’t think you actually _would_ , it was more like an irrational fear I had. If we had a fight or something, you’d go tell your friends. I don’t know. But it was stupid, it doesn’t even make sense. I’d have just as much blackmail material on you… I- I wasn’t thinking. I was just nervous and intimidated by the s-sex itself. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Or even what to expect. But I do now, that’s what I wanted to tell you. I read about it, what to do, how it’ll go, and- and I’m not really afraid anymore. I’m nervous, yeah. Hell, I’m still intimidated by you, I’m afraid I won’t be able to… to please you as much as I know you can please me. You’ve at least done it before. But I’m not going in completely blind, and I- I do want to…” Harry’s face was probably the deepest shade of red it had ever been, and his palms were sweaty. He found the blanket _very_ interesting.

Draco sighed. “Well… Ok.”

Harry looked up. Draco was looking away, expression a bit uncertain.

“Just- ok?”

Gray met green and Harry held his breath.

“Yeah. Ok. I… hate that you thought that. It fucking sucks, hearing that you thought that. But you were able to come to the right conclusion on your own, and you realize it was bloody _stupid_ , so ok. I’m glad you don’t still think that. And I’m glad you feel better about sex in general. Although, if _that’s_ what you were worried about, not know about how it’ll work, you could’ve just _asked_.” Draco pinned him with a pointed stare.

Harry awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. “I- yeah. Sorry. I was embarrassed. I hate admitting that I don’t know what I’m doing- what a virgin I am.” He looked down again, but not for long.

Draco gently raised Harry’s chin, locking eyes with him. “There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin. Especially when the reason for that is because you were off vanquishing dark lords.” Draco smirked. “Besides, now I get to be the one to rock your world for the first time.”

Harry timidly moved a bit closer and suggestively came back with, “Yeah, you do.” He even managed a slight raise of his eyebrow.

Draco beamed. He was quite impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The sex books are real books I found on google. :)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! Also, I think there may be some smut in the near future. Anyone have a preference as to who tops/bottoms? I have an idea of what I might do, but nothing's set in stone yet. Thoughts?
> 
> I'll add in a warning before any sex scenes for those of you who aren't into that. I know it's not in my original tags or anything. This way, you can just skip over it and continue reading the story. I'll probably have to change the rating to 'explicit,' too.
> 
> Please comment! <3


	14. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The rating has been changed to explicit, and there is some smut in this chapter. I know this wasn't mentioned in the original tags/rating, so please feel free to skip over it. Each sex scene will be preceded by:  
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
> (Instead of the usual asterisks.)   
> The sex scene will end with:  
> * ~ * ~ *  
> (Unless it goes until the end of the chapter.)
> 
> Hopefully that makes sense. For those of you who wish to read it, enjoy! (And be nice. I've never written smut before.)

After their talk, Harry didn’t feel much like separating and going off to bed on his own. They had made so much progress and were really growing, and he just wanted to be close to Draco. So, after they each got ready for bed, Harry promptly followed Draco to his bed, an expectant smile on his face.

Draco smirked and said, “Blimey, you can’t get enough of me, can you.” His smirk became a genuine smile as he playfully nudged Harry’s stomach.

Harry melted. “Have you seen yourself?” Harry still wasn’t sure if he fully grasped how to flirt, but he was trying.

Draco chuckled and gestured for him to get in the bed. Harry laid down and was soon joined by Draco, who closed the curtains, charmed them shut, and pulled Harry close.

 _Perfection._ Harry fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~

Harry awoke the next morning feeling very warm and surprisingly well-rested. He went to stretch, and realized that his limbs were intertwined with other- limbs. _Oh. Right._ Harry couldn’t help the grin that split his face as he came fully out of sleep and remembered the events of the day before.

He shifted just slightly, and then felt it. That hardness was pressed against his arse again. His breath caught. Something stirred in Harry’s stomach, but it wasn’t nerves. He didn’t pull away. Instead, he slowly turned until he was facing Draco, who still seemed to be asleep. Tentatively, he inched forward until- _there._ His own growing hardness was pressed lightly against Draco’s firm member. Harry gasped. And Draco woke up.

Harry froze, face heating up. _Was this ok? Draco was_ asleep _for god’s sake, what am I thinking! Do I pull away?_

Draco locked eyes with Harry, and his smirk grew painfully slowly. “Well. Good morning to you, too.” And with that, he wrapped his outer leg around Harry’s and pulled him in closer, pressing their cocks together much more firmly. Harry moaned.

“M- Morning-” was all Harry could get out. This was pure bliss. They fit together perfectly, bodies perfectly aligned.

Draco paused a moment, keeping them tightly together, and then gently rocked. _Oh!_ Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s waist.

“Alright?” Draco breathed. He stopped rocking but kept them pressed together as he gauged Harry’s reaction.

“D-Don’t stop. It’s bloody _brilliant_.” Harry had to try really hard to stop _moaning_ for crying out loud. They were just frotting, they weren’t even-

Draco started back up. Harry moaned.

A few more rocks and Harry couldn’t hold himself back any longer. His hips joined in, matching Draco’s rhythm. Before long, they were thrusting against each other, both panting heavily. Harry was close. _Oh god._ “I’m- I’m almost-”

“Me too,” Draco groaned.

They quickened their pace, but it only took a few more thrusts. Harry’s hips gave a final stutter before stilling as he released. His head was spinning. Draco was right behind him. He kept riding Harry through his orgasm, and then through his own release. Finally, they both rolled onto their backs, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling.

Draco reached over and grabbed his wand, and cast a quick _tergeo_ on them before placing it back on his night stand.

“Wow.”

Draco chuckled. “No regrets?”

“Nope. That was- that was _incredible._ ”

“Now you see what you’ve been missing.”

They looked at each other, both smiling lazily.

_What the hell was I worried about?_

*             ~             *             ~             *

Harry and Draco decided to spend the morning apart. That way, once 11:00 came, they’d meet in the Entrance Hall and it would be like Draco was picking Harry up for their date. It’d be more romantic. Or something. Plus, that way they wouldn’t have to agonize over getting ready and what to wear in front of the other.

Therefore, Harry may have entered the Great Hall for breakfast alone, but he still had a spring in his step. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, and was immediately met with whistles and cheers.

“Er, what?”

“You’re back with M- Black! You obviously spent the night with him- your bed was empty and Black’s curtains were charmed shut!” Dean informed them.

Harry’s head snapped to Seamus. How could he forget he had a blabbermouth for a roommate.

Ron instantly turned green. “Did _not_ need to know that.”

Harry turned scarlet and stiffly replied, “Yeah, we’re back together. But all we did last night was _sleep._ ” That was the truth. Nothing did happen last night. Their other _activities_ happened this morning. “Not that it’s any of your business,” he grumbled.

Ron looked relieved. Hermione just watched him, analyzing him.

Harry fidgeted.

“So your talk went well, then?” she asked.

Harry lit up again. “Yeah. I mean, it was awful at first, I thought he wasn’t going to take me back. I told him everything and apologized and he just- didn’t say anything. But then I got a bit carried away, and I guess he thought it was cute or something, and we made up.”

Hermione grinned and said, “That’s great, Harry! I knew something good happened when you walked in.”

Ron smiled too, still looking relieved. “Nice, mate. Yeah, for a minute there, I thought maybe you two _really_ made up. You know, _made up_ , as in, you had- well, you know.” His smile was replaced with a look of disgust.

Harry hesitated, and lowered his voice. “I’m not saying I did, but… what if I had?” He knew his friends supported the fact that he was gay, but they’ve also never seen him in a relationship. It was quite different to actually see it in action. Harry needed to know that he still had their support now that it was more real.

Hermione then glared at Ron. She seemed to know that Harry’s question was directed more at him than at her.

Ron gaped. Then took a deep breath. “You’re really serious about the ferret, yeah?”

Harry nodded.

“So… it’ll happen eventually no matter what…”

Harry nodded again, face flushing.

Ron sighed. “Just- just leave out the details, ok? You can tell me when it happens, or you know, if you decide you’re in love with the git and all that rubbish. But as far as the sex stuff goes- just no details.”

Harry smiled. He could do that.

*             *             *             *             *

After breakfast, the trio went to the library for a bit of studying, at Hermione’s insistence, before getting ready around 10:00. At which time Harry started to panic.

“But what do I _wear_?” Harry had never been on a real date before. Well, there was Cho, but he didn’t really count that. Ginny didn’t count either- they never actually went on any dates. They mostly lounged around the common room or went flying. Plus, he didn’t feel for either of them nearly what he feels for Draco now. This was real. And Harry was a nervous wreck.

“Relax. Go take a shower and I’ll look through your wardrobe.”

“But Hermione, what if Draco comes in to get ready?”

“Nah, he’s already done and waiting with Parkinson and Zabini. I heard Neville complaining that he’s camped out in his dorm,” Ron informed them. Neville roomed with Zabini.

“Well… alright.” And Harry was off to the bathroom. This time, his hot shower wasn’t nearly as relaxing as it normally was. He was too worked up.

When he walked back into his dorm room in his towel, it was to find Ron and Hermione arguing over a pair of Harry’s trousers. He cleared his throat.

“Harry! You’re wardrobe really is dreadful, there wasn’t much to choose from.”

Ron just gave him a sympathetic shrug.

“Right. Well, what do you reckon, then? I can’t very well show up naked… Well, I _could,_ he might like that-” he broke off and started laughing at Ron’s horrified expression. “Too easy, mate.”

“Bugger. You got me.” They both laughed as Hermione laid out the final outfit.

“Here. This sweater brings out your eyes, and these trousers are somewhat fitted and not too worn-out. You’ll look nice without coming off too formal,” she explained while ruffling his hair with a bit of gel.

Harry was impressed. He never would have thought to match up those articles of clothing. He also never really wore those trousers because they _were_ fitted, but he supposed they would make him a bit more desirable to Draco…

“Thanks, Hermione.”

She finished styling his hair- she somehow got it to cooperate somewhat. It had that sexy, messy look instead of his usual rats nest look- and sent him a warm smile, and then led Ron out of the room so he could finish getting ready.

*             *             *             *             *

It was 10:58 and Harry was full of jitters and anticipation. He wanted this to go well. He _really_ wanted this to go well. He was even thinking about after the date was over. _Would they have time to go flying? Would they even want to? Maybe they’d head straight to the bedroom instead… Maybe he’d end the night no longer a virgin…_ The jitters were traveling downward. _Shit._

That was when Draco came into view. Looking completely gorgeous. _Shit shit shit._ Harry’s breath caught, and he subtly adjusted the front of his robes.

Draco gave him a once-over, a playful smile on his lips. “Hey. You look… _hot._ ”

_Oh, fucking hell._

“Th-thanks. And you look- well, you look nice, um, not _nice_ , you’re bloody gorgeous-”

Draco cut him off with a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Shall we?” Draco asked, and offered Harry his arm.

Harry took it, a sheepish grin on his face, and they made their way into Hogsmeade.

*             *             *             *             *

Harry couldn’t believe it. This was- it was absolutely amazing. Better than amazing. Draco was a goddamn _Hufflepuff_ , and it was incredible. He opened doors for Harry, he paid for _everything_ in Zonko’s and Dervish and Bange’s, even when Harry tried to offer, he was a perfect gentlemen. And Harry could tell he was doing it because he wanted to, and not because it was _proper_ or some rubbish. Draco was having a blast too. And he kept looking at Harry with this sparkle in his eyes. Harry lost track of how many times he was reduced to a puddle by the adorable blonde.

And Draco was full of surprises. He had shrunk a picnic basket and had it hidden in his pocket until lunch time. When Harry asked where they should go to eat, Draco led him over to a secluded little patch of grass set a ways back from the road, and enlarged the basket. He then laid out a blanket for them to sit on and portioned out the feast he brought, complete with champagne. _Champagne!_ (They were of age, after all. They could order drinks in town if they wanted.) Harry was floored.

After their picnic, Draco packed up the basket, re-shrunk it and they were off. He led them straight to the Three Broomsticks, and Harry smiled to himself as he remembered his rant from the previous day. Draco had a good memory.

Once inside, Harry was surprised yet again.

Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, and Bulstrode were sitting in a nearby booth and looked up when they walked in. Harry instantly tensed, but Draco simply smiled and waved at them, which they all returned without comment, and led him over to another empty booth. Once seated, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That could’ve been- well. It could’ve been his worst nightmare realized. But it wasn’t.

Harry smiled.

Draco reached across the table, palm up and looked at Harry inquiringly. Harry blushed, his smile widening, as he placed his own hand in Draco’s. Harry quickly shot a glance at the other Slytherins. They were watching them curiously, and Harry could’ve sworn he saw them all smile, or at least look triumphant, at Harry and Draco’s display. _Ok, so maybe they won’t laugh. They’re probably happy for Draco. Right._

Draco ordered them each a butterbeer, and they continued their chatting and banter. This really was a first date. They were even getting to know each other better. Harry was ecstatic.

Over the course of their date so far, Harry learned a lot. He learned that Draco doesn’t like chocolate so much, but custard crème; Potions isn’t his favorite subject- he’s just good at it. What he really likes best is Transfigurations; he once had a pet kneazle as a child; his favorite color is blue; his Father was actually quite loving until the return of the Dark Lord; and much more. Draco also learned a lot about Harry’s likes and dislikes, and a bit about his childhood. Harry never felt more connected to him.

After they finished their third round of butterbeers, Harry and Draco left the busy pub and started down the street. Harry wanted to at least initiate _something_ , so he tentatively reached out and grasped Draco’s hand. The blonde looked over at him with a warm smile and laced their fingers together. Harry couldn’t help it. He didn’t care that there were probably reporters watching their every move. He leaned in and kissed him. Draco didn’t seem to mind.

The couple went to Honeydukes next. Draco bought Harry what he learned to be his favorite candy, and Harry sneakily went back and did the same for Draco. Neither of them could stop smiling.

*             *             *             *             *

It was nearing 4:00 and it was getting pretty cold out, so the boys decided to head back up to the castle. They began the walk, fingers laced, when Draco turned to Harry with a thoughtful expression.

“Before we get back, I feel like I should say this…”

Harry just tilted his head in question.

“I don’t know whether you’ve thought about what might happen later tonight. You know, behind closed doors. But I have.” He paused, looking to see if Harry had any input.

“I- I’ve thought about it. And… and I don’t want this to just- end as soon as we get back. I was sort of, um, hoping we’d-”

Draco smiled, and gently cut him off. “Me too. But this is important. Before we actually have sex, we need to discuss what we would each like to do, what we’re willing to do, etc. So for tonight, I don’t want there to be any miscommunications or misunderstandings regarding what might happen. I’d be happy to have a repeat of what we did this morning, or maybe go just a tad further… We could do some exploring with our hands… or even our _mouths_ ,” he purred. “But no sex until we’ve had ‘the talk.’ Ok?”

Harry gulped. “Right. Yes. Ok,” he answered with a smile and a light blush on his face.

Draco took his hand from Harry’s and placed it around his waist instead. They continued down the path, both lost in their own naughty thoughts.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~

They arrived back at the castle still with an hour left before dinner. _Perfect._ Harry wanted this. He was nervous, yes, but Merlin, he _wanted_ it. He led Draco up to their dorm room and firmly pushed him down on his bed.

“ _Harry_. Fuck…”

Harry was on top of him in a second. Being pampered and fawned over all day by the hottest creature on the planet was doing _things_ to Harry and he was damn well going to do something about it.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, and without warning, Draco flipped them over so he was now on top. Harry groaned. He loved when Draco did that. Their tongues began their battle for dominance while Harry’s hands moved up and down Draco’s back. The blonde was supporting his weight on one elbow, while the other hand was slowly making its way down Harry’s stomach. _Oh god._

Draco’s hand made it to Harry’s waistband, but then changed direction, moving back up and taking his shirt with it. He pushed the offending material all the way up to his chest before his hand once again trailed downwards, this time over well-defined abs. He got to the waistband again, but didn’t stop. It went agonizingly slow. When it finally reached its destination, Harry arched into it and _moaned._

Draco broke the kiss with a soft chuckle. He was now gripping Harry’s bulge through his trousers, squeezing gently. Harry was trembling with need.

“What do you want, Harry?” he whispered in his ear.

“I- _fuck._ I want- I want you naked. _Now_. And I want that hand to _move_.”

Draco smirked seductively and let go of Harry’s bulge, much to his dismay, and reached for his wand. He gave it a wave, banishing both of their clothes so that they were completely naked. Harry squeaked.

Draco placed his wand on the night stand and turned back to Harry, a predatory look on his face. He trailed his eyes downward, lingering on Harry’s hard member. Harry gulped and tried not to blush as he gave Draco a visual examination as well.

Harry was impressed. And incredibly turned on. And relieved that his own cock was fairly similar in size. _Nothing to worry about then._

He looked back up and saw Draco watching him with interest. Harry’s blush darkened. The blonde smiled, biting his lip as he glanced down at Harry again. “Fucking _sexy_ ,” he breathed when he met Harry’s gaze once more.

Harry smiled shyly and replied, “You too.”

“Now, I believe you wanted my hand to _move_ , yes?” Draco asked with a wicked grin. Harry’s breath caught.

Draco proceeded to lean down and kiss him fiercely while tightly grabbing his cock at the same time. Harry moaned and tightened his arms around Draco. The blonde stroked him, slowly at first, but was quickly building speed.

 _Holy fuck_.

Harry felt Draco’s neglected member pressing into his hip and immediately reached for it. He grasped it firmly and promptly matched Draco’s speed. Draco groaned.

Their lips parted, both boys now panting. Draco moved his lips down to Harry’s neck, trailing kisses from his collar bone up to behind his ear. When he found a particularly sensitive spot just under his jaw, the blonde _sucked_.

Harry had never felt anything this incredible before. He was close. _Oh god, so close._

Harry’s hand moved faster up and down Draco’s shaft, wanting to pleasure him just as much. Draco gave a throaty groan and quickened his pace as well. Harry wasn’t going to last much longer.

A few more tugs had Harry arching up into Draco’s hand, spilling his release as he moaned once more. Draco kept stroking him, letting him ride it out. After several moments and quite a few deep breaths, Harry came back to himself and went at Draco’s cock at an unforgiving pace. Draco _moaned_ , tensing up. He was breathing heavily, Harry knew he was close. He kept up his pace and leaned in, placing wet kisses along the blonde’s jaw line. One more pull and Draco _came_. He stilled, breath caught and eyes shut tight until he finally relaxed, sated.

Draco opened his eyes to find green orbs watching him with the warmest, almost _loving_ look he’d ever seen. He closed the gap, gently pressing his lips to Harry’s before carefully rolling off of him. They laid next to each other, catching their breath and fingers laced.

_Yup. That was a fantastic first date._


	15. Exams and Stress Relief

It was nearing December, which meant two things: exams were almost upon them, and so were the holidays.

Harry and Draco were in their own little blissful bubble after their first date. They had quite a few repeats of their, ah, _activities_ after their Hogsmeade trip, and were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed- well, _any_ of the upcoming obligations they were faced with.

“Harry, you haven’t revised _at all,_ you barely even manage to get your homework done on time! You are coming to the library and you _will_ follow this revision schedule I have so _kindly_ made for you. _Is that understood?_ ”

Hermione was terrifying when she wanted to be. Harry simply nodded and kept his mouth shut as Ron snickered at him behind her back.

“And _you_!” Ron’s smirk was wiped clean off his face.

Harry made his escape.

*             *             *             *             *

Harry found Draco up in their dorm room doing a bit of his own revisions. He looked up with a warm smile as Harry walked in, and closed the book he was reading from.

Harry’s heart sank.

“Hey, um. I just came up to tell you that I can’t go flying today… Or _ever,_ probably, according to this.”

He miserably showed the blonde Hermione’s insane revision schedule.

Draco raised an eyebrow and handed it back.

“I see. And you’re going to let her control you like that? I could help you revise.”

“That- that sounds nice. I’d much rather revise with you, it’s just- she- well, she’s _scary._ I’m not telling her that I’m not going to follow that schedule, she’ll murder me. You can try if you like, but I don’t recommend it-”

“Harry Potter, brave, courageous Gryffindor, ‘Savior of the wizarding world,’ ‘the Chosen One,’ is _afraid_ of Granger?” He crossed his arms, eyebrow disappearing under his fringe.

Harry stubbornly crossed his arms right back and scowled. He hated those nicknames and Draco knew it. “Alright, you tell her. Go on then.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

They made their way down to the common room where Hermione was still lecturing Ron on his ‘appalling study habits.’

Draco cleared his throat and the two looked up. Harry kept is arms crossed and prepared himself for the screams he was sure to come.

“It has come to my attention that you have given Harry an obscenely strict revision schedule in which he will be required to spend every waking moment in the library. With you.” The blonde pinned Hermione with an incredulous look.

Hermione saw the challenge in his eyes and slowly turned so she was fully facing him. She appeared unusually calm. _Here it comes_.

“And?” she sweetly asked. Harry and Ron exchanged knowing looks behind their significant others’ backs. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to contain his amusement.

“ _And_ , Harry can decide for himself how much revision is required in order for him to pass his exams. And he can also decide for himself who he wishes to revise with. Your schedule does not allow _any_ time for him to spend with me, his _boyfriend._ I know you mean well, but Harry is perfectly capable of making his own responsible decisions.” _Oh, Draco. He thinks he’s won. How cute._

Hermione laughed. And then she exploded.

“I mean well? I _mean well_? Let me tell you something, _Draco_ , without me, these two would have failed first year! You think Harry’s responsible? HE’S A LAZY SOD WHO WOULDN’T EVEN _BUY_ HIS TEXTBOOKS IF IT WEREN’T FOR ME. Don’t tell _me_ what he’s capable of, I’m the one who’s managed to keep these two afloat all these years! Harry does _not_ need _you_ distracting him, he has a hard enough time concentrating as it is! How DARE you insinuate-”

This went on. And on. She even had Draco pressed against a wall and was practically yelling in his face. Harry couldn’t even find it in himself to be offended. It was more or less true, he’d be lost without Hermione. So she was a bit protective of him. That can happen if you’ve gone through a war with someone. Besides, the look on Draco’s face was priceless.

Harry covered his mouth with one hand to conceal his smirk.

A good five minutes later, Harry and Draco were finally back up in their dorm. Draco was speechless. Harry was smug.

“So, as I said before, I have this new revision schedule, and I won’t be able to go flying today.”

“Yup. Understood. You go revise and, um, I’ll see you tonight before bed.”

Harry was very smug.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~

And so, the next few weeks consisted of meals, classes, and the library for the trio. Harry made sure to spend every single night with Draco, and they sure made it count.

Panting for breath, Harry reached down and carded his fingers through Draco’s hair, squeezing gently. He threw his head back onto the pillow and spread his legs just a bit more when Draco responded with a light squeeze to his balls.

Harry was receiving his first ever blowjob. And _fuck,_ was it good.

Draco hollowed his cheeks, increasing the suction while still using lots of tongue. He took Harry’s member deeper, and slid his hand up from his bollocks to the base of his shaft, stroking what wouldn’t fit in his mouth.

 _Fucking Merlin_. Whether Harry said that out loud or not, he didn’t know, but Draco increased his speed either way.

He was moving his lips down Harry’s shaft as far as he could, lapping the underside with his tongue and _sucking_ , then back up to the head where he swirled his tongue around several times, before finally making his way back down. All the while, that hand was stroking. He repeated this process, moving quicker and quicker with each pass, increasing the suction.

Harry moaned. And squirmed. It was _really_ hard to keep his hips from bucking up and choking Draco, but he was trying.

 _Oh._ Draco spent a little more time sucking and lapping at the head this time around, one hand stroking the shaft firmly while the other grabbed his balls again. _Bloody fucking hell_.

Harry whimpered and tightened his grip on Draco’s hair again.

The blonde immediately took in his shaft again, hollowing his cheeks and restarting his process of down, up, swirl at a much faster pace.

Harry couldn’t help it. He was bucking slightly. Draco didn’t seem to mind.

A few more passes and Harry was reduced to a quivering, whimpering mess. He was so close, _oh god._

“I- I’m going to-” was all the warning he could manage.

Draco continued his ministrations without a second’s hesitation. And Harry _came._ His release had him arching up off the bed and shouting out, while Draco attempted to hold him down and swallow every last drop.

When Harry finally came down, he found Draco licking his lips seductively and watching him.

“That. Was _so_ bloody hot.”

Harry blushed as he tried to catch his breath.

“And that was _so_ bloody good.”

Draco beamed.

Harry glanced down at Draco’s throbbing cock and smirked. He had no idea what he was doing, but he sure as hell couldn’t _not_ return the favor after that.

He gently pushed Draco back so he was lying where Harry had just been. Harry got on top of him and pressed his lips to the blonde’s for a moment before moving to his neck. He placed open-mouthed kisses from under his ear, down his neck and to his collar bone. Draco sighed in content. Harry continued his path downwards, adding tongue when he got to a nipple.

Draco gasped. _Hmm._ Harry gently nipped at the hardening nub before swirling his tongue around it again. Draco tightened his arms around Harry’s shoulders. _Interesting._ The brunette moved over to the other nipple and repeated the process, nipping just a little bit harder. Draco groaned.

Harry filed that information away for future use and continued moving, now licking a trail down Draco’s washboard abs until he got to his treasure trail. He placed kisses down the light dusting of hair, then veered to the side at the last second. Harry focused on one side of Draco’s defined “V” line, licking and sucking.

Draco groaned. “Fucking tease.”

Harry smirked. And gave Draco what he wanted.

He tentatively licked the underside of Draco’s cock, from the base up to the head, and closed his mouth around it.

Draco sharply sucked in a breath. _Encouraging._

Harry tried to copy what Draco had done to him. He spent a bit of time swirling his tongue around the head, getting used to the feeling of a heavy cock in his mouth. He didn’t _dislike_ it, not at all. He had just never done it before.

Remembering his hand, Harry gripped the shaft near the base and started stroking it firmly as his mouth slowly descended downward. He was careful not to use any teeth.

Draco reached down and gripped Harry’s hair. _Also encouraging._

Harry began the same pattern of down, up, swirl that Draco had done, while pumping the rest of the shaft tightly. He couldn’t take in as much as Draco could, but what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm.

Harry was in a groove now. He was quickly moving his mouth up and down, hollowed cheeks and tongue lapping all the while, and when he got to the head he sucked even harder, his tongue swirling around it quickly and with as much pressure as Harry could manage.

Draco was moaning. Almost on every exhale. And he was fidgeting. Harry had never seen him come undone quite like that before. He loved it.

The brunette quickened his pace and tightened his grip on the shaft even harder. Draco moaned louder.

Harry was determined to keep up this pace. His jaw was starting to ache, but it was worth it.

A few more passes, and Draco gave Harry’s hair a firm tug while stuttering, “I- I’m- I’m gonna-”

Harry tried not to smirk as he continued his unforgiving pace and prepared himself.

Draco moaned and bucked up, nearly choking Harry but he was ready for it. The blonde tensed, and Harry could feel his cock pulsing in his mouth right before the salty liquid shot down his throat.

Harry swallowed as much as he could, but he could feel a little trickling down his chin. When Draco relaxed, Harry pulled off, licking up what he didn’t manage to swallow.

Wiping his chin, he looked up to find the blonde panting, sweaty, and grinning up at him.

Harry’s heart never felt so full.

*             ~             *             ~             *

The third weekend of December was a Hogsmeade weekend. _Good thing, too_. Harry needed to get Draco a present.

Hermione may turn into a controlling dictator when it came to revising for exams, but even she needed a break. The trio made their way to the town, bundled up and chatting about things _other_ than school work. Harry had plans to meet Draco for lunch around 1:00. That should give him plenty of time to find a gift…

Shop after shop proved to be futile in helping Harry find the perfect gift. He was starting to get anxious.

“What do you get someone who’s filthy rich and has everything they could ever possibly want?”

“You forget, Harry. He’s _not_ filthy rich. You probably have more money than he does now,” Hermione reminded him.

_Bugger._

“That’s right… Ok, what do you get someone who used to be filthy rich and had everything, but just recently lost it all? If I try to get him anything expensive he’ll think it’s charity or something. But I also want it to be worthy of him, it can’t just be some cheap thing, or candy, or-”

“Mate. Relax. You’ll find something. Don’t over think it.”

“Ron’s right. Let’s see. It doesn’t have to be expensive, just thoughtful. What is he interested in?”

Harry thought. There was _sex,_ who isn’t interested in that? But that wouldn’t work as a _gift_ , unless maybe he stripped naked and put a bow over his- _no._ Blushing, Harry quickly pushed that thought out of his head. What else? Quidditch. He likes Quidditch. But what team? Harry couldn’t remember… and he already has a good broom. That won’t do. _Think think think._

It was halfway through a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks when it struck him.

“I’ve got it! I’ll meet you later!” And Harry was off.

He left Dervish and Banges about twenty minutes later, a package neatly shrunk and in his pocket.  He went off to meet Draco, his lips quirking up in a lopsided smile.

*             *             *             *             *

Exams were finally over, and they had one more day before the holiday break. Draco was shifting nervously on the couch they were sharing by the fire.

Harry finally looked up at him. “Something wrong?”

“No. Not wrong, no. I just… I was hoping I could talk to you.” Draco averted his eyes.

“You don’t have to ask. What’s up?” Harry was curious now.

“Well, um. I don’t exactly have anywhere to go for- for Christmas… Um.”

_Oh._

Harry immediately sat up and gently lifted Draco’s chin with a finger. Gray, worried eyes met green, piercing ones.

“I can’t believe I forgot to tell you- the exams, and _Hermione_ , it must’ve slipped my mind. I’m staying here for Christmas with you, and then I’m going to the Burrow for New Year’s. But I’ll be back here probably the next day or two. I wasn’t going to leave you here by yourself.”

Draco smiled weakly, but looked away. “You shouldn’t have to change your plans for me. I- I’ll be fine. I was just wondering what your plans were, really.”

“Nice try. You can’t get rid of me that easily. In case you didn’t notice, I _like_ spending time with you. Plus, I’m the third wheel over there. I’ll have more fun here, with you.” Harry winked. He felt silly, but he knew Draco enjoyed his pathetic attempts at flirting.

It worked. Draco grinned and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Oh, we’ll have fun. Don’t you worry,” he purred.


	16. Christmas Spirit

Harry and Draco had the eighth year dormitory to themselves, as everyone else went home for the holiday. It was for this reason that the couple was lounging in the common room, openly discussing _things._

“So, about that ‘talk.’” Harry thought that maybe it might happen the next day, on Christmas. If he was ready. Maybe.

Draco immediately perked up and quirked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Well, it’s been a while, I thought maybe we could, um- discuss it. Now. If you want.” Harry fidgeted awkwardly.

“Alright.” Draco smirked. “Would you like to go first?”

“Er. Go first? Which, um, which _thing_ should we start with?”

Draco was amused. “Eloquent as always. Ok then. What are you absolutely _not_ willing to do? We’ll begin with that.”

“Oh. Alright, um. Well… I don’t really know… I don’t know what any of it’s like, I um- I guess nothing too… er… _kinky_.” Harry was scarlet. And mortified. But this was necessary.

Draco was a bit surprised. “That’s it?”

“I- I suppose. For now. Why?”

“Are you telling me you’re willing to… bottom?”

 _There it was._ Harry gulped. He’d thought about this long and hard after reading about the pros and cons. He had made his decision, but it was still difficult to say. “Yes,” he squeaked.

Draco stared for a moment, then gave him the warmest smile yet. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, showing just how much it meant to him that Harry trusted him that much.

They broke apart, Harry’s head spinning just a bit. He smiled sheepishly, a bright blush still coloring his cheeks.

 “Good to know,” Draco breathed.

*             *             *             *             *

Christmas day began with the boys wrapped up in each other in bed, taking care of their morning _problem_ with a quick but efficient frotting session. Once sated, they got up, got ready, and found their piles of presents.

Harry got his usual sweater, books from Hermione, various Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes products, some fudge and other candy, and some Quidditch paraphernalia. He saved the neatly wrapped green package for last- that was undoubtedly from Draco.

Draco appeared to have gotten through all of his gifts as well, save for the one from Harry. They looked at each other, each with a childish grin on their face.

“Open yours first,” Harry insisted.

The blonde smirked. “You don’t have to tell me twice. I swear to Salazar, Potter, it better not be clothes of any kind. Your fashion sense is atrocious-” he teased as he tore off the paper. And then gaped.

Inside was a pair of rare, yet gorgeous phoenix-feather quills. Draco lifted one of them out of the package, examining it.

“It’s spelled to be able to write concealed, private messages. You use it to write a private letter, with the person’s name on it, and when you’ve finished it rearranges all the letters to form a generic, ‘how are you’ type letter instead. The recipient just has to say their name and hold their wand tip to it and it rearranges to your original letter. They hold their want tip to it again and it goes back to the generic message. I thought maybe you could send one to- to your mum. That way you can still keep in touch, and no one will know she’s in contact with you- you know, she’ll keep her social standing, or whatever.”

Draco’s jaw dropped. Harry held his breath, waiting for a reaction. _Was this too much? Shit, maybe he doesn’t want to talk to her, maybe he’s too upset. This was a bad idea, I never should have-_

The blonde raised his glossy eyes to Harry’s. “I- I don’t know what to say. This is- thank you.” He carefully placed the quill back in its package and pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

Harry hugged him back, utterly relieved.

Draco leaned back just far enough to catch Harry’s lips in a hard, passionate kiss. They broke apart a few moments later, Draco discreetly wiping his eyes before facing Harry again.

“Right. Your turn,” he smiled.

Harry gently lifted his own package and ripped the paper off. _What??_ It was his turn to gape.

Inside was a photo album. A _Black_ family photo album.

“I got permission from McGonagall to visit Gringotts during one of your revision sessions. I have access to one of the Black vaults now, so seeing as I can no longer access my old vault, I wanted to see what exactly was in there, and I needed a bit of money. While I was there, I found that album. I thought you might like it.”

Harry had been carefully flipping through the pages during Draco’s explanation. Once he got several pages in, he realized why the blonde thought he might want it. There were pictures of Sirius in here. Pictures of him as a child- some with his brother, Regulus, and some with just him; some of Sirius as a teenager with his best mates, the Marauders- and Harry’s father- among others. At the end of the album, there was one of Sirius with _him_ , Harry, at Grimmauld Place. Harry hadn’t realized anyone had taken a picture that day.

He was in shock. He had loads of pictures of his parents, but not many of Sirius. And none of him as an adult when Harry actually knew him. His throat felt alarmingly tight. He didn’t think he could speak.

Harry looked up at Draco with a watery, sad smile. _How does one show gratitude when one can’t_ talk _?_ Draco understood. They embraced again for a long time.

*             *             *             *             *

After the emotional roller coaster that was opening presents, the couple went down to breakfast before settling into their dorm room for the next few hours.

Draco had just sent one of the quills to his Mother with a note explaining what it was and how to use it (not signed), and a letter that he had written with the other quill that she would need to decode (signed).  

Harry had just finished looking through his new album again. He placed it gently on his desk just as Draco came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry pressed back into the blonde, smiling happily.

The blonde started rubbing Harry’s abs in small circles, moving steadily downward, and pressing his hardening member into Harry’s arse all the while. Harry pressed back more firmly.

“So, about that talk we had… Do you want to…?” Draco breathed in Harry’s ear.

 _Oh._ Harry tensed and immediately found it difficult to take in air. _Oh shit._

“Er…” It’s not that he didn’t want to. He did. He _really_ did. He just- _oh god._

Draco stilled his hands.

“I- I do, um-” Harry was almost hyperventilating now. He was frozen to the spot.

Draco let go and stepped back. When Harry turned to face him, the blonde pinned him with a cool stare, eyebrow raised.

“You don’t have to lie… I want to when you’re _ready_ , and clearly you aren’t.” He was not amused.

Harry just stared helplessly at him for a moment, trying to steady himself. “It’s not that I don’t want to. Please- please believe me, I really do. I- I even sort of hoped it would happen today. I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” he trailed off miserably.

Draco’s expression softened. “Alright. Well, let’s play a game of exploding snap and you can think on it.”

Harry felt horribly guilty, but he couldn’t help the relief that washed over him as well.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~

After a hearty lunch, three games of exploding snap and one game of chess later, Harry had summoned his courage. When Draco finished putting away his chess set, Harry slowly approached him, took his hand, and led him up to their dorm room.

Once they were inside, door shut behind them, Harry turned to face the blonde.

“I- I’m really nervous… but I’m ready. I- I want to.”

Draco studied him. Then wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and crashed their lips together. A moment later, he gently pushed the brunette backwards until he hit the bed. Another light push had Harry lying down, anxiously looking up at him.

“You’re sure?” Draco breathed, slowly climbing on top of him.

Harry gulped. But nodded.

Draco moved them so they were lying down properly, Harry’s head resting on the pillow with the blonde hovering above him.

Harry was trembling. He wanted this, he wanted _Draco,_ but he- he wanted to be a decent shag. He had no idea what he was doing, it was going to _hurt…_ He just- didn’t want to be pathetic.

Draco was stroking Harry’s side, moving down to his hip, then back up, and placing soft kisses on his neck, behind his ear, under his jaw, and up to his lips. Harry was just trying to breathe.

Without warning, the blonde ground his hips down, making contact _there_ while continuing his ministrations with his mouth.

Harry gasped. Draco kept grinding.

A few minutes of this and Harry was ready and throbbing. “L-Let’s do this,” he groaned. Draco smirked.

The blonde reached for his wand and banished both of their clothing, then placed it back on the night stand.

_Shit-_

“Draco! We don’t have any lubricant! I-”

“It’s ok, I know a spell,” he chuckled.

Harry just nodded, heart hammering. He was nervous again. Hard, but nervous. _Breathe._ He could do this. He trusts Draco. It’ll hurt, but it’ll be fine. It’s fine.

“You’re trembling…” Draco looked concerned. “Harry, are you _sure_ you want to do this?”

He couldn’t back out now. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before locking determined eyes on the blonde and nodding.

“Alright. Flip over.”

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._

Harry did as he was told, getting on all fours and shaking uncontrollably.

Draco chuckled. “No, lay on your stomach.”

 _What?_ He did, and Draco promptly sat on his arse. Harry was pretty sure that _that_ wasn’t how you-

Draco began massaging his shoulders, working the tense muscles. _Oh_.

He slowly worked his way down Harry’s back, kneading and rubbing down to the small of his back. He went back up just as slowly, really working the muscles, and then back down again. This time, he didn’t stop. He moved back and continued massaging over Harry’s arse cheeks, then down the back of one thigh, down his calf to his ankle, then all the way back up to his arse cheeks. He repeated this movement down the other leg and back up.

Harry was thoroughly relaxed. That felt _good._

“Flip over,” Draco quietly commanded.

Harry lazily rolled over, and Draco gently parted his legs and sat between them. He leaned over, massaging his shoulders from that angle.

Harry closed his eyes.

Draco slid his hands over Harry’s chest, rubbing his pecs, and then each nipple.

Harry’s eyes snapped open. Draco smirked.

The blonde gave each of them a little pinch before circling them with his fingers.

Harry now saw the appeal. His breaths were coming in shallowly now.

Draco pinched them once more, much harder- Harry yelped- before trailing his hands slowly down the brunette’s abs. Lower and lower, until they reached the end of his treasure trail. They veered to either side, down along his “V” lines, and over his hips.

Harry was squirming and gripping the blankets tightly.

Draco continued down over Harry’s thighs, then moved his hands to the insides and back up, pushing his legs up and spreading them more at the same time. He ran his hands up and down his inner thighs several more times, each time coming within an inch of his leaking cock, before making their decent again.

Harry groaned. He was almost panting now, he was so turned on.

The blonde moved his hands up his inner thighs again, but this time he moved his right hand all the way up to where Harry wanted it. He reached the base of his cock, and firmly wrapped his hand around it and continued his movement up to the head, then just as slowly, went back down. He stoked him like this until Harry couldn’t take any more.

“Oh fuck, _please_ , I- I need- _fuck-_ ”

Draco grinned wickedly. He continued his torturous strokes a few more times, grabbing his wand with his other hand. All too soon, he let go of Harry’s throbbing member.

He murmured a spell, and replaced his wand. Harry then felt a warm, slick finger rubbing his entrance.

 _Oh god._ He felt a sudden jolt of nervousness, but he was ultimately too relaxed and turned on to care much. He spread his legs just a bit more.

Draco circled his finger around it a few more times before gently pressing the tip against his hole. “Ready?” he breathed?

Harry tightened his grip on the blankets and nodded, trying to remain relaxed.

The blonde pushed harder, and a moment later his finger had made it through the tight ring of muscle.

Harry inhaled sharply. It burned just a bit, but it wasn’t so bad.

Draco kept sliding it in until it was fully sheathed. He paused a moment, letting Harry adjust, before pulling it almost all the way out, just to go back in again.

Harry was fine. This was ok. He can do this.

Another finger joined the first.

 _Shit_ _that burns._ Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, but he didn’t want Draco to think he couldn’t handle it. He forced them open again and locked eyes with him.

Draco leaned down, pressing his lips to Harry’s as he continued thrusting with his fingers. Harry welcomed the distraction that the kiss brought, and deepened it. A few moments of that and it didn’t burn so much anymore.

Then Draco moved his fingers just so, and-

“ _Oh!_ ” Harry broke the kiss. _Oh FUCK._ “Do that again!”

The blonde grinned and kept pressing Harry’s prostate. A minute of this, and Harry was writhing and moaning.

“Merlin! I- I need- _Fuck_ , I need you inside me! _NOW_!”

Draco didn’t need telling twice. He slowly pulled his fingers out, careful not to hurt Harry. He then cast another lubrication spell on his hand and slicked his cock, rubbing the excess between Harry’s arse cheeks.

Harry wasn’t even nervous. He just fucking _wanted_ it.

Draco lined himself up and met Harry’s gaze, a question in his eyes. Harry gave a nod, and Draco slowly pushed in.

 _Shit_. Ok, so his cock was a lot bigger than two fingers. _Bloody hell, that hurt_. _It’ll get better, just breathe._

Once fully inside, Draco paused, studying Harry’s face.

Harry was biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. “Just- just wait-” he choked out. The burning sensation was slowly dulling to an ache. He could deal with that.

“You can move,” he said a few moments later.

Draco inhaled sharply. Then moved. He set a slow pace, gently rocking his hips forward and back while he held himself up with straightened arms. A few minutes later, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

The angle changed, and Harry saw stars. “Oh _god_ , don’t stop!”

Draco didn’t stop. He quickened his pace just a bit, and when it was met with a strangled moan, quickened it even more.

He was soon pounding into Harry, mercilessly hitting his prostate with every thrust. Harry was writhing once again. The brunette wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist, forcing him in even deeper.

 _“Fucking Merlin!_ ”

Draco was panting as well, groaning every few thrusts. He reached down and grabbed Harry’s cock, pumping it to the same rhythm as his hips. “Come for me, Harry,” he breathed in his ear.

And that was it. A few more pumps and thrusts had Harry arching up and calling out as he spilled his release. His orgasm was so intense he blacked out momentarily. When he came down, it was to Draco’s hips thrusting erratically a couple more times before he, too, moaned and tensed, filling Harry with warm liquid.

When Draco finished, his eyes sought out Harry’s and bore into them questioningly.

Harry couldn’t speak just yet. He was still trying to catch his breath. He did manage a lopsided smile though.

That was all Draco needed. He returned it and carefully pulled out. Harry winced slightly, but otherwise didn’t react. The two locked lips, kissing more passionately than they ever had.

_Nope, that wasn’t bad. Not bad at all._


	17. Sudden Realizations

The day following Christmas was a lazy one, filled with lounging, chess games, and chatter. Harry couldn’t very well ride a broom or even _walk_ for a prolonged period of time after the previous day’s activities, but that was just fine with the couple.

The boys made it a point to continue getting to know one another as they laid together on the couch by the fire. They exchanged stories from their childhood; Draco’s were surprisingly warm and happy. Harry’s were much more somber.

“You lived in a _what??_ ” Draco was outraged.

“A cupboard. Until I came here.” Maybe it was a mistake to tell him that…

“And they _starved_ you as punishment!? Those slimy, no good, muggles! I’ll-”

“You’ll do nothing. I never have to see them again. It’s fine, I-”

“I can’t _believe_ they-”

“Draco!” Harry couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped, or the warm feeling spreading through him. “It’s over. Forget about it, it’s in the past.”

The blonde deflated, but maintained the hard look in his eyes.

“My Father was always strict and held me to impossibly high standards, but _he_ never even did anything like that. All he did was tell me how disappointed and ashamed he was and how I wasn’t living up to the name-” he stopped short and looked away. It was too painful.

Harry rubbed the arm that was draped over his waist. “We’re in the same situation really, just for different reasons. Neither of us have a family to go home to. We’re on our own.”

Draco inhaled sharply and tightened his grip around Harry. “As long as we’re in it together…”

Harry smiled and snuggled closer.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~

The rest of the week consisted of more deep conversations, exploding snap, flying (when Harry could manage it), and some _tame_ intimate activities.

The night before Harry was due at the Burrow, though, he was ready again.

Their lips were locked in a heated kiss, and they were slowly undressing each other. Draco had lifted Harry’s shirt over his head while his own was already discarded on the floor. The blonde trailed his fingers down Harry’s toned stomach until they reached his trousers, and undid the button and fly.

Harry was rubbing Draco’s rounded arse, and broke the kiss so that he could step out of the offending garment. He brought his hands around to the front and undid Draco’s trousers as well, pushing them down his hips. The blonde gracefully stepped out, immediately closing the gap between them for another passionate kiss.

They both reached for the other’s waistband of their pants, and simultaneously pushed them down. The couple stepped out of those as well, never breaking the kiss. Slowly, they moved backwards until Harry’s legs hit the edge of the bed.

“How do you want to…?” Draco breathed, lips still brushing Harry’s with every word.

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry replied.

Draco pulled back, surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” With that, Harry laid back on the bed, spreading his legs invitingly, his lips quirking up at Draco’s gobsmacked look.

The blonde stared for a moment, visibly becoming more and more aroused.

And then he was on top of Harry, kissing him fiercely while his hand wandered.

“Shit, Potter, you’re so bloody hot,” he purred between kisses.

Harry was rubbing the blonde’s back, and moved them lower, squeezing his arse cheeks in response.

The blonde’s hand was running up and down the inside of Harry’s thigh, while he began sucking a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

_Oh god, yes._

He continued sucking as he moved his hand higher. It suddenly grabbed Harry’s balls, giving a teasing squeeze, before veering to the side and rubbing his hip.

Harry squirmed.

Draco moved his lips across the brunette’s collar bone, then down to a nipple. When he reached it, his tongue slowly began lapping at it until the nub fully hardened. That’s when he roughly nipped it.

Harry squeaked, hips arching up as he tightened his grip around the blonde.

Draco chuckled, and circled his tongue around the nub several times before moving over to the other nipple, repeating the torture.

Harry was panting. And Draco hadn’t even touched his cock yet.

Draco moved steadily downward with his tongue, licking stripes down his abs until he reached the base of his throbbing cock. To Harry’s relief, he continued his path, licking the underside of the brunette’s member, finally circling the head, before straightening.

Harry was fidgeting. _God, he wanted this._

The blonde’s eyes were pure molten silver as he watched the quivering boy in front of him. The scrutiny just turned Harry on even more.

Draco cast the lubrication spell and circled Harry’s hole with a slicked finger. The brunette bucked up, wanting it _inside_. Draco smirked.

“Look at you, you’re practically begging for it” he purred. “So beautiful.”

Harry blushed a bit at that, but he really would beg if he had to. He bucked up again, silently pleading.

Draco didn’t make him wait. He slid his wet finger, rubbing his inner thigh with his other hand.

This time, the burning sensation was a welcome one. It wasn’t nearly as painful as the first time- more like an aching pleasure. Harry wanted more.

“P-Put another in,” he choked out.

Draco pulled out the first finger, and pushed it back in, this time accompanied by another.

 _There it is._ He felt his insides getting accustomed to the sensation of being stretched. _Definitely better the second time_.

And then Draco was thrusting them, moving them around inside, scissoring and swirling.

Harry moaned and arched up. Draco found that magical bundle of nerves much more quickly this time. He went at the brunette’s prostate until he was moaning with every press, trembling with pure _need._

That’s when suddenly, the fingers disappeared and were immediately replaced with Draco’s slicked cock.

Harry gasped and gripped the blonde’s hips tightly, stilling him. He hadn’t even realized what was happening until the blonde was fully sheathed.

“Alright?” Draco breathed.

Harry nodded. _Fuck_. It only burned a little- the intrusion was definitely much more welcome this time. He just needed a moment.

Several deep breaths later Harry loosened his grip, putting his arms around Draco’s shoulders.

Draco began to move. He moved his hips slowly at first, experimenting a bit with different angles. Every now and then he’d roll his hips, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

Harry was in heaven. It felt _good_ , yes, but he also felt so connected to Draco. They fit together perfectly. He was still in such _awe_ that he was able to trust another person so fully, and feel so safe while doing _this_ \- it was incredible.

He moved his hands down the blonde’s chest, pinching each nipple as he did, down until he gripped his hips.

Draco moaned and thrust particularly deep, causing Harry to gasp loudly. The blonde then paused his movements. He grabbed Harry’s legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders. Then he started thrusting again.

 _Oh fucking hell._ Draco was able to go _much_ deeper with this new position. And he was still rolling his hips every few thrusts-

Harry moaned, now panting heavily.

Draco increased his speed, pounding into Harry’s prostate and groaning quite loudly.

Harry’s strangled moans came with every thrust. He had no control over it anymore, it was too intense.

All of a sudden, Harry felt that warmth spreading through his stomach and his balls tightening. “Dra- Draco, I’m- _FUCK_ -”

Harry came so hard he saw stars. Draco wasn’t far behind. Panting, he thrust roughly into Harry’s abused hole once- twice- three more times, and then he stilled, cock pulsing its release into the hot cavern.

The blonde slowly pulled out, and Harry lowered his aching legs. Draco leaned over him, catching his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

He pulled back, smiling down at Harry affectionately, and pulled him close.

Harry melted. He cuddled up to the blonde, resting his head in the crook of his neck as they both caught their breath. He was so content, so full of warmth and- and-

 _Oh._ Harry’s heart was hammering for a different reason now. _Shit. I think I’m in love…_

*             ~             *             ~             *

New Year’s Eve at the Burrow was slightly more subdued than it had been in past years. The Weasleys were still very much in mourning.

“Come on guys, where’s the spirit? Fred would want this party to be off the hook!” Ginny said as she cranked the music.

George cracked a sad, little smile at his sister’s antics. Everyone else tried to ignore the tension in the room.

It was close to midnight. Ron and Hermione had paired off, whispering fondly to each other and sharing light touches. Harry made his way over to Ginny.

“Hey Gin.” It was still a bit awkward around her. He didn’t tell her that the reason he wanted to break things off with her was because he was gay- she had to find out at the same time as the rest of the school. Still, he was trying.

“Hi, Harry,” she smiled brightly. “Didn’t dare bring the ferret into the lion’s den?”

“Er…” _Is she_ teasing _?_ Either way, Harry went scarlet.

Ginny smirked. “Relax. You two are quite cute together. And M- Black has really mellowed out since you’ve been together. You’re good for him.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks.”

The countdown to midnight started. _Well. This is awkward._

“… 3… 2… 1!” the Weasleys all chanted. Ginny smiled and raised her glass to him before taking a hearty swig of the Fire Whiskey that had been portioned out to everyone.

He raised his back and took a more modest sip of the burning liquid.

Over in the corner, Ron and Hermione were enveloped in a heated embrace. Harry smiled.

*             *             *             *             *

The next morning- well, early afternoon- found Harry stirring awake in Ron’s room, head a bit fuzzy from all the whiskey that was basically forced down his throat the night before.

Ron was already awake, shoving a potion in his face.

“Wha-?”

“Hangover potion,” was the quick reply.

_Oh, thank Merlin._

Harry downed it and felt infinitely better. “Thanks, mate.”

“Great. Now you can tell me what the hell you were on about last night.” Ron was not amused.

Harry was confused. “What I was on about?”

Ron groaned and threw his hands up in exasperation. “Harry, you were blabbering on about how Draco’s _amazing_ and you think he’s really just a misunderstood, cuddly _bear,_ and he _completes_ you… It was quite disgusting, honestly, but I can’t help thinking there’s more to it. You never went on like that about him when you were pissed before you two were an item.”

Harry was horrified. He actually _said_ that? _Out loud??_

“Er… I- I dunno, I was pissed, wasn’t I?” _Oh. My. God._ His palms were sweaty, it was getting really warm in here.

Ron just raised an incredulous eyebrow.

Harry sighed. “Alright… I- I have something to tell you… No details, promise, but…”

Ron went green. “Harry… you didn’t…”

The brunette tensed. “Fine. Let’s just drop it.” Harry was blushing furiously, looking anywhere but at his so-called best mate.

“No, I- sorry. It’s just… he’s the _ferret._ But I suppose he’s a decent enough looking bloke… Sorry. Go on. Really.”

Harry hesitated. He couldn’t really blame Ron- he hadn’t gotten to know Draco like he had. “I- We, um. We had… you know… We did _it._ I mean, we had fooled around plenty before, but on Christmas, we really _did_ it…” Harry waited for a reaction. When there wasn’t one, he looked up.

Ron was watching him, clearly making an effort to remain calm and passive. He gave a curt nod, so Harry went on.

“I um, I- I think that maybe… _Bloody hell_. I think I’m in love with him,” he forced out looking miserable.

Ron gaped.

Harry waited anxiously.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

Harry kept waiting, starting to panic.

Finally, “You- You’re sure?”

Harry gave a shy nod. He was having trouble taking in air.

“Wow… Ok. Right. You’re in love with the ferret. Yes.” Ron appeared to be in shock.

This was not helping Harry’s nerves. “ _Ron._ ”

Ron looked back at Harry and saw the desperate look on his face. “Er, right. Sorry. It’s fine. Brilliant. I’m happy for you. Just a bit to wrap my head around. Have you, um, you know, _told_ him?”

“No… What if he doesn’t say it back?” Harry was fidgeting with the blanket still in his lap. His stomach was full of fluttering, dancing butterflies.

The redhead thought for a moment, then gave a shrug. “I dunno, mate. You know him better than anyone. But you’ll never know if you don’t say it.”

_Shit. He was right._

*             *             *             *             *

When Harry returned to Hogwarts the day after New Years, it was to find that a new table had been brought into the Great Hall. This was to be the ‘eighth years’ table,’ he was told. _Should be interesting._

When he found Draco, he was curled up on their usual sofa by the fire in their otherwise deserted common room. His face completely lit up when he saw the brunette, and he didn’t hesitate to pull him down onto the couch practically on top of him before claiming his lips.

Harry was still a bit skittish about his recent revelation about his feelings for Draco, but he tried to push it out of his mind for the time being. There were still a few more days left before the rest of the students arrived back, and thus a few more days alone with the blonde. They made the most of it.


	18. It Pays to be Honest

The rest of the students had arrived back to Hogwarts, meaning the end of Harry and Draco’s little ‘honeymoon,’ as Draco liked to put it. The blonde was obviously joking, but their alone-time being labeled this way sent Harry’s nerves on end. He didn’t mind it when the rest of their dorm mates settled back in. Not that he would tell Draco that.

The first day of second term, the day after the students arrived back, was also the first day that the eighth years would be taking their meals at the new eighth year table in the Great Hall. Harry and Draco immediately sat together with Ron and Hermione seated next to Harry. Seamus and Dean were across from them with Neville and Justin a bit further down. Across from Draco was Parkinson with Nott next to her. Zabini was on Draco’s other side, with Bulstrode next to him. The houses were pretty much keeping to themselves, with the exception of Harry and Draco.

Harry very much liked sharing meals with Draco now, but it also meant more time with the Slytherins. He supposed he could deal with that.

Especially when Draco did cute, boyfriend things, like putting extra treacle tart on Harry’s plate, or wrapping an arm around his waist once he’d finished eating. Even if he was in the middle of a conversation with the snakes.

Yup. Harry could deal with that just fine. He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot whenever the blonde would do something of that nature.

What he couldn’t deal with was the knowing looks from Ron and Hermione, and even some of the other Gryffindors. They’d give him a knowing smirk, or raise an amused eyebrow, and that was it. Harry would turn crimson. Especially when Ron did, because Ron _knew._ Hermione most likely did as well, seeing as she’s dating Ron, and Ron likely wouldn’t keep that from her.

_Bloody Hell._

After several days of this, Draco became suspicious. He was much more attentive to the exchanges between the Gryffindors, and would raise a questioning eyebrow at Harry whenever the brunette would blush or glare at his friends. Draco didn’t ask him about it though. Not until the following night.

 “So tell me, Harry. What has you a blushing, grinning lunatic at every meal when you’re conversing with your friends?” A smirk was playing at Draco’s lips as he watched Harry’s reaction.

Harry just froze. And turned a pretty shade of red. He was fairly certain his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 _Oh my god._ _What do I say?_

“What? N-nothing-”

“Harry. You forget how expressive you are. You’re blushing, you look nervous as _all hell_ , and you’re fidgeting. I know there’s _something_. What is it?” The blonde’s expression softened as he turned more towards Harry on the couch they were sharing.

“I- It’s nothing. It’s, um, just something that Ron knows… Not a big deal.” _Please stop asking._

Harry’s heart was racing. His palms were sweaty and he felt the panic setting in. _Please stop._

Draco studied him for a moment, brow furrowed. “Why are you lying to me?” he asked quietly.

Harry had to look down. His hands were shaking. _Great_.

“I- I didn’t lie, it _is_ something Ron knows… I just… I don’t want to, um, tell you. Yet.” He held his breath.

Silence.

Harry shakily let out his breath and peaked up at Draco nervously. And immediately wished he hadn’t.

Draco had his Slytherin mask of indifference in place, calmly watching the brunette. After a moment, his only response was a quiet, “I see.”

_Shit._

“Draco-”

“No, I get it. You still can’t trust me entirely, can you. I should’ve known.”

“What? No, that’s not-”

“Well if it’s not that, then what is it? Why else would you wish to withhold information from me? Your _boyfriend?_ Why else would you keep secrets from me?” Draco’s voice was slowly rising in volume, his mask of indifference melting away to reveal the anger and hurt underneath.

Harry was at a loss. “Draco, please, I-”

“You what? If you won’t let me in on some ‘inside joke,’ even if it’s at your expense, then how can I trust you to share important information with me? We’re supposed to be a team, let each other in. It can _not_ be one-sided, I will _not_ -”

“It’s not like that! This thing with Ron, it _is_ important, I-”

“Ah. So you confirm my suspicions then. You don’t see fit to let me in on important things that clearly affect you. What the fuck, Potter. I told you we would not discuss trust issues again, and you agreed!”

Harry couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t happening. “Please, it’s not what you think-”

“I hardly see how it could possibly not be ‘what I think,’ since you still haven’t _told_ me what it is we’re discussing! If you do, in fact, trust me, then tell me.” The blonde crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Harry for a moment, the challenge clear in his eyes.

“I…” Harry trailed off, his blush back in full force and his hands shaking once more.

“That’s what I thought.” Draco uncrossed his arms and stood up, turning towards the stairs that led to their dorm room.

Harry full-on panicked. He jumped up from the couch, trembling all over, and choked out a shaky “Wait.”

Draco turned back to face him, a look of pure anguish on his face. “I honestly thought we were good together… I- I thought we would last. I can’t _believe_ you led me on like that, you selfish, arrogant-”

“I love you,” Harry whispered. Then he froze, hands balled up in fists and entire body tense, as he attempted to keep himself from hyperventilating. Or crying. Or both.

Draco froze as well, staring wide-eyed, mouth gaping open.

Harry couldn’t take this. He looked down and gave a pitiful sob, hands coming up to cover his face in misery.

Before they found their destination though, Draco’s hands shot out and caught both of Harry’s, lowering them back down and not letting go.

Harry continued to stare down, now biting his lip so hard he was sure he would bite through it any second.

“What?” Draco asked gently.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He wished Draco would let go of his hands- they were clammy and shaking. He couldn’t say it again. He just couldn’t.

“You heard me. I- I wasn’t ready to tell you y-yet. But R-Ron knew.” Harry wanted to die. This was unbearably nerve-wrecking and utterly _terrifying_. And Draco wasn’t saying it back. _He- He doesn’t feel the same way. I just made a total fool out of myself. Again._

Harry tried to pull his hands away, but Draco tightened his grip and pulled Harry forward and into his chest. The blonde then wrapped his arms firmly around Harry, rubbing small circles into his back.

And Harry lost it. “Fucking _say_ something! I can’t take this, you _arsehole!_ ” If it weren’t for the fact that they were in the middle of the common room, Harry would be openly sobbing. However since they were, he was holding back with everything he had, and he couldn’t keep it up much longer.

Draco tightened his arms around the brunette… and chuckled. He fucking _chuckled_. Harry shoved Draco away as hard as he could in his current position, but the blonde’s grip was too tight.

“Let go of me,” Harry whispered. He didn’t trust his voice. The tears were threatening to spill over, he had to get away-

“Look, I’m sorry I jumped to the conclusion that you don’t trust me. Will you calm down and give me a second to recover, you wanker? It’s not every day you hear the love of your life making a confession like that.” Draco’s tone was lighthearted as he nuzzled Harry’s neck.

_Wait. Did he just say-_

“What?” Harry asked in disbelief.

Draco chuckled again. “I love you too, you thickheaded troll.”

The tears spilled over then. But they were tears of pure happiness. Harry hugged Draco back finally, burying his face in the blonde’s shoulder and not caring that he was making horribly embarrassing sobbing sounds. Draco loved him back.

*             *             *             *             *

The couple had retreated up to their room soon after Harry’s breakdown and laid down together, murmuring sweet nothings to each other in between passionate kisses, until they eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning, Harry was quite reluctant to emerge from Draco’s bed and face his roommates. However, he soon found that he had no reason to worry.

With a deep breath, Harry forced his chin up and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his roommates. “Sorry if um, if we made a scene last night,” he forced out, embarrassment obvious.

“What scene?” Justin asked.

Harry just stared for a moment, then looked over at Seamus as well. He, too, seemed to be in the dark.

“Er… well, Draco and I… um-”

“We had a bit of a fight. And then we made up. Quite thoroughly,” Draco finished with a smirk. He shot Harry a quick glance that told him to play along.

Harry nodded, catching on.

“Nope, didn’t notice.” Seamus didn’t seem to care, and Justin was already caught up in his morning routine, no longer even listening.

Harry grinned at Draco. “Smooth.”

“You’re welcome,” the blonde smirked back.

They later found out that Hermione had cast a ‘notice me not’ charm and a _muffliato_ on Harry and Draco when she saw that things were escalating between them, so Harry was spared from the humiliation of his fellow eighth years witnessing his moment of weakness.

_Thank Merlin._

*             *             *             *             *

Classes seemed to drag that day. Harry was so antsy and _fidgety_. And his foot was getting sore from kicking Ron’s shin so often. The redhead kept snickering at him about how he basically blurted out that he was in love with Draco mid-fight. _Git._

All he wanted was to be with Draco. He still couldn’t believe his feelings were reciprocated. The thought alone made him grin like an idiot, and he never felt so warm and _happy_.

He was doing it again. Harry was looking down at his notes, unseeing, a shy smile on his lips. Ron was muttering under his breath, rolling his eyes and smirking. And Harry kicked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since my last update- I'll be able to update more often now. I was on Benadryl all last week due to an allergic reaction to adhesive used on my new tattoo (very long and very stupid story). So I basically just passed out every day after work and had no brain functioning. Anyway, I plan on updating at LEAST weekly, if not much more often. I won't make a set day or anything, because -life-, but hopefully a few times a week will be satisfactory.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think!


	19. Reaffirmation

Potions proved to be a difficult, and awkward, lesson as usual. They were to brew a potion with the student sitting next to them. Draco had been insistent on sitting with Harry during their shared classes, much to the brunette’s delight, and so the couple planned to partner. It just so happened that they were brewing a love potion- not nearly as strong as Amortentia, but a love potion nonetheless.

They were ready to begin when Snape stepped to the front of the class and quieted everyone down with his best sneer.

“Can anyone tell me what would happen if one were to drink a love potion brewed by a person with whom they were already in love?” He scowled around the room, eyes eventually seeking out Harry. “Mr. Potter?”

 _Of course_.

“I… I don’t know, sir.” He was pretty sure he did know the answer, but it was easier this way. Snape couldn’t pick apart his answer and say how inadequate it was. No, it was better to just get the points taken off early and avoid all that.

“Five points from Gryffindor.” _What a surprise._ “Mr… Black?” He turned his attention to Draco.

“If the person drinking the love potion was already in love with the brewer, then the effects would be neutralized. True feelings of love cancel out the potion.”

“Correct,” he exasperatedly replied, pinning Draco with his trademark sneer. “Now, why might that be a hindrance for Mr. Potter and yourself?”

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Well, because… we… have feelings for each other and therefore may not feel the effects of the potion if we remain partners.”

Harry was surprised to see a light blush spread across Draco’s cheeks, mirroring his own. At least it was old news by now and the Slytherins didn’t seem to care.

“Correct again,” Snape responded, a look of disgust on his face. “Mr. Potter. Exchange seats with Ms. Granger.”

Harry began gathering up his things. Draco was staring at his cauldron in front of him, unusually still. _Wonder why. Hmm._

The brunette crossed the classroom and took Hermione’s vacated seat while she took his. _At least I can partner with Ron. It could’ve been Bulstrode, or Parkinson, or-_

 _Wait._ It was then that Harry realized that either he or Ron would have to drink a love potion brewed by the other, thus making them infatuated with them. _Oh god._ And the same was true for Draco and Hermione. That just seemed… _wrong._

Harry groaned.

*             *             *             *             *

Harry was relieved when the antidote was finally administered and class ended. He was exhausted from fending off Ron’s advances. He was also fed up with watching Draco doing the same with Hermione. But in their case, Draco wasn’t as rough with Hermione as Harry was with Ron, her being a girl and all, and she therefore was able to get a few good kisses in before the blonde could extract himself from her grasp. Overall, Harry was tired and agitated. And he did _not_ like the blush that had been present on Hermione’s face since she was given the antidote. _Not at all._

“Harry, you know I don’t actually have feelings for Draco! Sure, he’s easy on the eyes, but he’s your boyfriend for crying out loud. I would never. Besides, if I did, the potion wouldn’t have worked.” Her face was crimson, but she was glaring at Harry with her arms akimbo looking distressed and ready for a confrontation.

“Ok, you’re right. Sorry,” Harry surrendered. He knew he was being ridiculous anyway, he was just protective of Draco. He finally had him to himself.

Hermione turned her glare to Ron, daring him to comment further.

Ron intelligently remained silent.

“Alright then. I’m off to the library. Coming, Ronald?”

The redhead was by her side in an instant. They made their way down the hall together, Ron shooting an apologetic look back at Harry over his shoulder.

Harry smiled to himself as he made his way to the eighth year dorm. At least he could use this time to reassure himself that Draco was, in fact, _his._

*             *             *             *             *

When he entered the common room, Harry immediately spotted Draco reading by the fire. He went over and sat next to the blonde, a smile on his face as Draco looked up.

Draco, however, immediately looked away, flushing darkly. “Harry. Um… sorry you had to see that. In Potions.” He shifted uncomfortably.

The brunette just smiled more. “’S alright. You had to watch Ron all over me, too.”

Draco finally looked at Harry guiltily. “Yeah, but you didn’t let him land any kisses or anything…”

Warmth spread through Harry at that. The fact that he felt so bad over a potion basically forcing someone else to throw themself at him was very endearing.

“It’s ok. I was shoving Ron away and putting him in headlocks. Obviously you couldn’t do that with Hermione. C’mon, let’s forget about it. I have something in mind,” Harry replied with a twinkle in his eye. He took Draco’s hand and pulled him up off the couch, leading him up to their room.

The blonde grinned, his guilt and embarrassment left behind as he eagerly followed Harry up the stairs.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~

Harry was pressed against the wall, hands groping anywhere and everywhere of the boy pressed up against him. Draco was grinding his cock into Harry’s as he snogged him senseless, hands gripping the brunette’s hips.

Harry felt feverish. He wanted this. _Now._ He was about to banish their clothing, when-

“What the hell?” Seamus stopped short in the doorway, openly gawking.

Harry groaned.

Draco pulled back enough to glare at the intruder. “Do you mind?”

Seamus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t mind at all. It just startled me, is all. Carry on, you won’t even know I’m here,” he said with a smirk, settling down at his desk with his homework.

Harry groaned louder.

Draco rolled his eyes, but took Harry’s hand and led him to his bed, where he gently pushed him down onto it. “We will carry on, thanks.”

Harry flushed crimson as Draco placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back into a horizontal position and straddling him. Draco looked back over his shoulder at Seamus with a huge smirk before closing the curtains and casting the protection and silencing charms on them. He turned back to Harry. “Now, where were we?”

 _He’s so bloody hot without even trying._ Harry was practically drooling.

Draco ground his cock down into Harry’s again as he bent down to kiss him passionately. _So good._

A few moments of that, and Harry remembered that he was about to banish their clothing. He grabbed his wand and did just that, earning a startled gasp from the blonde. Harry smirked.

Draco gave him a heated look and continued to frot against him. _So fucking good._

“Wait, I- I want you inside me,” Harry breathed.

The blonde stilled is movements, lips quirking upwards. “Whatever you want, love.”

Harry thought his heart might burst from his chest.

Draco started kissing Harry’s neck, moving steadily downward towards his chest. He teased a nipple with his tongue while pinching the other roughly. Harry gasped and arched up slightly. Draco rolled the nub between his thumb and finger as his tongue continued to circle the other one. He kept this up for several more moments, before switching. He continued torturing Harry’s nipples until the brunette groaned. He finally moved his tongue down the toned abs, right to the head of Harry’s swollen cock.

Harry spread his legs wider, allowing Draco easier access, and shut his eyes. _Oh god._

Draco swirled his tongue around the head for a bit, occasionally hollowing his cheeks. Harry was so caught up in it he didn’t even notice the blonde casting the lubrication spell. All of a sudden, a wet finger was probing his entrance, circling the hole before pushing through the ring of muscle.

Harry arched up and _moaned_.

The blonde pushed his finger all the way in before pulling it almost completely out, just to push it in again. A few thrusts of this and he added another finger, scissoring them.

 _This was incredible._ It didn’t even really burn, it was just a little tight, but was quickly loosening up. Harry looked down, watching Draco as he simultaneously fingered him and gave him head. _So fucking sexy._

Draco found his prostate.

“Merlin!”

Draco pulled off Harry’s cock and continued his abuse on the brunette’s prostate until he was a panting, quivering mess. He pulled his fingers out and cast the lubrication spell on his cock before lining himself up.

“W-Wait. I- I want to try something…” Harry panted. He sat up and gently pushed Draco back until he was lying down, watching the brunette curiously.

Harry then straddled the blonde, who suddenly understood what was happening and sent him the most heated look Harry had ever seen. Harry couldn’t help his smug smile.

He reached back and grabbed Draco’s hard member, lined it up and slowly sank down onto it. The blonde groaned, gripping the blankets on either side of him tightly. He looked up at Harry in awe, clearly not expecting this but very much enjoying it.

Harry took a moment to adjust. It ached a little, but it was bearable. Yes, he was opening up to the intrusion more with every breath. Slowly, he started to move.

Draco moaned softly as Harry set a slow pace. He reached forward to rest his hands on the blonde’s chest for leverage, sinking down and lifting almost completely off his cock in a smooth rhythm. A few minutes later, Harry increased his speed. He was gaining confidence with every rock, hearing Draco’s gasps and groans.

The blonde moved his hands up to Harry’s hips, gripping tightly, and began guiding him just a little, increasing the speed even more. Harry moaned while Draco became more breathless. All of a sudden, the blonde was sitting up, holding Harry’s hips to steady him. With this movement brought a new angle and depth, and _Holy fucking shit._

Harry moaned loudly, his prostate now being pounded with every rock. Draco was now guiding the brunette’s hips entirely while meeting him halfway with his own powerful thrusts. All Harry could do was moan desperately while gripping the blonde’s shoulders. Draco was panting heavily, his own moans escaping every few thrusts.

Harry was close. _Shit._

Draco leaned forward the remaining few inches and captured his lips, while one hand moved from Harry’s hip and tightened around his cock. Harry had to break the kiss, he needed air, he needed-

“Oh, _FUCK!_ ”

Draco quickened his pace, stroking the brunette’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

Harry saw white as his impending orgasm built rapidly. A moment later he arched, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned one last time, his orgasm shuddering through him.

Draco continued his punishing pace, letting Harry ride it out as he crept towards his own release. The blonde let go of his cock but continued thrusting and rocking Harry’s hips for another minute, coming undone before the brunette’s eyes. He was gasping for breath, moans escaping on almost every thrust and a light sheen of sweat visible on his brow.

Harry thought he was beautiful.

A moment later, Draco tensed, then groaned as his cock pulsed and filled Harry with his warm release. He slowly stopped his movements and rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder, still panting.

Harry gently pushed him back so they could look at each other. Draco grinned, and Harry melted.

The blonde closed the gap and placed a sweet, lingering kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling back again, a lazy smile forming.

Harry returned it, and tenderly lifted himself off of Draco’s member. Before he could fully get off his lap, Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I can’t tell if you’re just an incredible shag, or if it’s so good because we’re in love. Either way, I’m never letting go.”

Harry was so happy, if he didn’t have self control he would have _squealed_. The butterflies were back, performing a full Cirque du Soleil in his stomach. He returned the hug tightly, burying his face in Draco’s neck.

_How did I get so lucky?_


	20. Awkward Planning

It was almost Valentine’s Day. Harry really wanted to do something special for Draco, but he didn’t know if the blonde would appreciate it… _Was Valentine’s Day a girly holiday?_ He had no idea. He never really celebrated the holiday before. In fact, he usually avoided doing anything in public on this particular day since coming to Hogwarts, as he was usually the target of hundreds of love letters, dozens of love confessions, and many attempts to spike his drinks with love potions. Normally, he’d be spending the day shut in his room and not eating or drinking anything until Hermione’s checked it.

 _So._ Should he make an attempt of doing something nice for Draco? Harry had no idea.

*             *             *             *             *

Over the days leading up to the usually dreaded holiday, Harry did his best to gauge Draco’s reactions regarding the topic. He had Ron and Hermione talk about their plans in front of Draco, he asked if the blonde’s friends had any plans for the holiday, and he made jokes about how many love letters he thought he might get this year. None of these tactics yielded much of a reaction from Draco. He simply ignored Ron and Hermione, answered that he couldn’t care less what his friends were up to, and he simply smirked and kept reading in response to Harry’s joke.

 _Well. That worked great._ Harry knew he was dreadful at being cunning, but _honestly._

*             *             *             *             *

The day before Valentine’s Day had Harry’s nerves on edge. They still hadn’t discussed the topic, and Harry had no idea how any propositions he made would be received. He didn’t want to seem girly or be called a Hufflepuff, and he certainly didn’t want to suggest that _Draco_ was. He just- really wanted to do something nice for him and show how he felt about him on the day that you’re supposed to do just that.

Needless to say, Harry spent every class anxious and jittery.

Classes finally ended for the day, and Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He knew Draco was going to spend some time with his housemates before dinner, but Harry just couldn’t _wait_ that long. He had to do this now.

He found Draco in Zabini’s dorm. Nott, Parkinson and Bulstrode were there as well. They all looked up as he entered, quickly ending their conversation.

“Harry. Is everything ok?” Draco looked genuinely concerned, like he was preparing himself to leap up from the bed he was sharing with Zabini and Parkinson to Harry’s side at any moment.

Harry wasn’t thinking. He _couldn’t_ think. He needed his answer.

“No- yes, I- I just… Spend Valentine’s Day with me?” he blurted out. The Slytherins all stayed silent and looked to Draco, some with raised brows and smirks.

 _Shit_. Harry’s face flamed as he waited for some kind of reaction. Or bursts of laughter. Or the teasing that was sure to come. He fidgeted and looked down at his shoes.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” was the quiet reply.

Harry could hardly breathe. His hands started shaking, so he crammed them into his pockets. _Why did I ask him in front of the snakes? What was I_ thinking _?_ Slowly, he nodded his head and held his breath.

Someone cleared their throat. The silence stretched on, and Harry couldn’t take it. Tentatively, he raised his head and glanced up.

Draco’s grin was so big it was blinding. He was looking at Harry in wonder, his eyes positively sparkling. Harry’s breath caught.

“I’m flattered you felt the need to ask me, but it should have already been an unspoken agreement. I would not have allowed anything short of you taking me on an actual date tomorrow.” His words were snarky, but the way in which he spoke them was gentle and loving. Harry couldn’t help the shy smile that formed on his face. Draco was trying, and failing, to stay in character in front of his friends.

 _Thank Merlin_.

Harry gave a little nod before ducking his head in embarrassment, lips still turned up stubbornly at the corners. “Right. Sorry I interrupted. I’ll see you at dinner, then.”

“See you then, love.”

Harry’s head shot up at that. Draco had never called him that in front of them. In fact, he only called him that in the most intimate of moments.  And the snakes weren’t laughing, or scoffing, or snickering. They were just waiting for him, Harry, to leave.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde’s. His chest was filled with such warmth, he didn’t want to leave. All he wanted in that moment was to embrace him and snog him senseless.

But they were waiting. He didn’t want to push his luck. With another shy smile and inclination of his head, Harry turned and left them alone. He went down to the common to meet up with his own housemates, still soaring.

It wasn’t until later that he fully realized that the Slytherins did _not_ tease him or laugh at him, even when he went about asking Draco out in the most awkward way possible.

Maybe they weren’t as bad as he thought. Maybe they _were_ reasonable and accepting of his feelings towards Draco, and it was just more difficult to see because of their subtle and cunning ways.

_Maybe I really don’t have anything to worry about._

*             *             *             *             *

After dinner, Harry had Draco all to himself again. They were cuddled up on the sofa by the fire, a comfortable silence between them only broken by stolen kisses and caresses every now and then.

After a while of this, Draco finally pulled back a bit so he could see Harry’s face, and asked, “So I’ve been wanting to ask you. Why did you storm into Blaise’s dorm and ask me out in front of all my housemates instead of just waiting until we were alone?” The blonde’s lips quirked into an amused smile.

Harry felt his face flush, but knew he had to answer truthfully. “Er… I was nervous. I didn’t know if you’d like to celebrate Valentine’s Day, or if you’d think it was girly or something. But I really wanted to, and I wanted to ask you, I just- I was nervous. I couldn’t wait, I had to know. It just- came out.”

Harry was looking down. He looked up when he felt Draco’s shuddering shoulders and realized that the git was-

“Why are you _laughing_??”

Draco took a few calming breaths, a huge grin plastered on his face. “ _Salazar_ , you’re too cute for your own good. You do realize though that my friends all think you’re a sentimental Hufflepuff now, right?”

Harry shrugged. He didn’t really care what they thought, as long as they didn’t outwardly mock him.

Draco just leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the brunette’s lips. “They won’t bother you. They know it’s serious, and that I’d hex them into oblivion if they did anything to mess this up.”

It was amazing how well Draco could read what Harry was thinking. The brunette smiled, leaning back into Draco. “Thanks. So um. About tomorrow… Since _I’m_ taking _you_ out this time, does that mean that you’ll decide what we do?” Harry asked hopefully.

Draco smirked and replied, “Nice try, Potter. I demand to be pampered and spoiled. I normally require an expensive gift as well, but since it’s short notice I’ll let that one slide. I better be in awe by the conclusion of the date though, or you won’t be getting _your_ gift.”

Harry would’ve thought the blonde was serious if he hadn’t seen his mask of indifference slipping more and more by the second. By the end of his rant, Draco was trying to stop his impending laughter by biting the inside of his cheek. Harry smirked and raised his eyebrow in an attempt to imitate Draco’s incredulous look, and the blonde lost it. They both laughed for quite some time.

Finally, Harry looked back at the blonde and said while catching his breath, “Really though. What do you want to do for our date?”

Draco smiled at him and answered, “Oh, I wasn’t kidding. Well, about some of it, anyway. I really do want you to surprise me. And as long as I like it, I’ll be giving you a gift at the end.” He winked, then opened the book that had been discarded earlier to the marked page.

Harry just stared for a moment. _Well,_ that’s _not intimidating or anything._

His jitters were back full force.


	21. Valentine's Date

Harry had a plan. Well, he kind of had a plan. He had no idea if Draco would appreciate it or not, but it was the best thing he could come up with. The goal was for the blonde to be awed, and if this didn’t do that, nothing would.

Hermione was once again helping him get ready, picking out an outfit as he showered. _Thank god._ Harry stood under the spray, willing it to wash away the tension and nerves he was feeling. _No use._ He was much too anxious. Sighing, he finished his shower and toweled off.

Still jittery, he opened his dorm room to Hermione impatiently holding up an outfit in one hand with a palm-full of hair gel in the other.

“Please hurry up. I have my own date to get ready for.”

*             *             *             *             *

 _Deep breaths. This is it. You can do this. Relax._ Harry’s stomach was engaged in an intricate triple-flip maneuver, and his palms were sweaty already. It was time to meet Draco. He nervously made his way to the common room at precisely 4:00. Draco was already there waiting for him, looking absolutely perfect. Harry was relieved to see that he wasn’t wearing robes. The brunette approached him with a shy smile, which the blonde returned amusedly. Harry reached out and laced their fingers together before implying that they were headed to Hogsmeade. Draco did not seem at all surprised, and he simply walked with Harry through the castle, out the oak front doors, and through the gates. They continued down the path until they reached what Harry knew to be far enough away for his plan to begin.

The blonde had not been informed of Harry’s plan, and therefore was shocked when Harry side-along apparated him to the outskirts of a muggle hotel.

“What the- _where are we_??”

Harry chuckled and took his hand once more, leading him up the driveway and into the hotel. “Your surprise. I’ll explain when we get to our suite. Let me handle this. Just don’t- say anything.”

Draco looked affronted at first, but promptly shut his mouth once they approached the front desk and he saw all the various muggle devices and electronics.

“You have a reservation?” the front desk associate barely glanced up from the computer he was standing at.

“Yes, under Dudley.”

Draco cocked an eye at him. Harry just smiled and shrugged.

“One night for two, house suite, one king sized bed?” the associate looked up now, eying the two boys, as if they were up to some prank or something.

Harry rolled his eyes internally. “That’s right, we would like _one_ king sized bed _._ To _share._ ”

As if on queue, Draco then leaned into Harry, snaking his arm around the brunette’s waist and raising his eyebrow at the associate. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from snorting.

“Of course. That will be 160 pounds.”

Harry took out a stack of bills and counted them out as Draco gaped. The brunette exchanged them for their room key, and he quickly led Draco over to the elevator.

“Yes, I do think I’ll allow you to take care of matters such as that. Seeing as you are the one taking _me_ out after all.”

Harry laughed. “Yes, of course. That’s the only reason,” he teased. Draco just playfully swatted at him as the elevator doors opened for them.

The brunette led them inside and pressed the button that would lead them to their floor. The doors closed and it began to move-

“Potter! This giant box is _moving!_ Are we falling!? I will not allow a metal box to be what does me in, I will _not_ -”

The elevator stopped and its doors opened just as Harry lost his composure and doubled over in hysterical laughter. Draco, on the other hand, practically ran out of it and into the hallway, looking absolutely appalled.

_Well. This date was already proving to be highly surprising and entertaining._

*             *             *             *             *

Harry had arranged his whole plan with McGonagall the previous day. Since he and Draco were both of age, she could hardly prohibit them from leaving the school grounds on a Friday night. As mortifying as it was to tell her about his idea, Harry was glad he did. They had her permission to be off of Hogwarts grounds until noon the following day. All they had to do was check in with her once they returned.

He had also arranged to have Kreacher stock the suite’s kitchen with enough supplies and ingredients to enable Harry to cook both dinner and breakfast the next morning. When Draco saw this, he was stunned.

“So… your plan for our Valentine’s Day date is to cook me dinner in a muggle hotel?” The blonde didn’t seem in any way put out, just a bit- surprised.

“Yes. And I’ll be cooking the muggle way. And then we’re watching a movie,” Harry answered as he began taking out what he needed to prepare dinner.

“A moo-vie? What in the bloody hell is that?”

Harry just grinned. “You watch it on the telly.” He paused his preparations and looked shyly at Draco, a light blush on his cheeks. “I know this is hardly something you’d normally be interested in. But you wanted me to decide, and you wanted to be surprised. So… I wanted to… I wanted to go on a real muggle date. Dinner and a movie. I grew up in the muggle world- it’s a part of me. And- and I know you don’t have much experience with it, so I thought it might be a good way for you to see what _my_ world was like before Hogwarts. Well, not that I personally was allowed to see many movies or stay in hotels, but- but never mind. This is what I picked. So… will- will you stay and let me do this, or do you want to go back to school?”

Draco had been silently listening to Harry’s rant, an unreadable expression on his face. The brunette was fidgeting uncomfortably now, a sense of dread spreading through him. Did he just make a huge mistake? What was he thinking, of course the _pureblood_ _Slytherin_ wouldn’t want to play muggle on their date. _Stupid_ -

“I… I haven’t a clue what any of this is, and I may or may not find certain _things_ quite terrifying. However, when you put it that way, I… I would be honored to experience a taste of your childhood. As long as you don’t expect me to _use_ any of these- these- these _torture devices_.” Draco emphasized his point by carefully holding a blender at arm’s length, showcasing the blades within.

Harry chuckled. He was utterly relieved. He took the blender from Draco and resumed his preparations for dinner, attempting to explain what he was doing along the way.

*             *             *             *             *

Dinner was excellent. And not just the Shepherd’s pie. Draco was like a little kid in a toy store. He couldn’t believe something could taste that good without being made by magic. He also realized about halfway through the meal that the lights weren’t flickering- because they weren’t _candles_. The blonde’s eyes remained the size of saucers from that point on as he really took in all of his surroundings, much to Harry’s amusement.

Once they finished eating and cleaning up (the muggle way, much to Draco’s horror), Harry told him to get comfortable on the couch while he set up the movie. A minute later, the brunette joined him, using the remote to fast-forward through the previews.

“I thought… How are you controlling the- what is it?- the tel-lee with that? That’s not a muggle wand, is it? Muggles don’t have-”

Harry cut him off with a kiss, but a chaste one since he couldn’t hold back the snickers that escaped right after. “No, it’s not a muggle wand. It’s a remote. It uses um, it’s sort of like a radio wave, that lets it communicate to the telly. Here we go, it’s about to start. We’re watching ‘The Lion King.’ I picked it because it’s really popular, but it doesn’t have many muggle references since they’re all animals. And no, muggles don’t actually think that animals talk.”

Draco looked baffled, but sat back and focused on the telly when the movie began. Harry leaned into him, and the blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

*             *             *             *             *

Draco was surprisingly quiet throughout the movie, clearly mesmerized by it. The only time he opened his mouth was when Scar led Mufasa to his demise. (“No!! No, not Mufasa! Scar, you _bastard_!”) Harry could’ve sworn he saw a tear, too, but he kindly didn’t mention it.

The movie ended and Harry ejected the VHS and turned off the telly, all while Draco sat there silently. “You alright?”

Draco startled and looked up. “Yeah. Yeah, I just- wow. What was that called? A mu-vin?”

Harry chuckled. “A movie.”

“Right. It was marvelous. These moo-vies must be quite rare and expensive. I’m truly flattered that you went through all the trouble.”

Harry ducked his head, trying to hide his mirth. Draco didn’t notice.

“Well, there _is_ a ‘Lion King 2.’ Maybe we can see that next time.

Draco’s eyes lit up. “See that we do.”

They couple grinned at one another, and then rose up from the couch.

“This date was very impressive… I do believe that I have been awed.” The blonde locked his gray, smoldering eyes onto Harry’s green, sparkling ones as his lips quirked up into a predatory smile. “Are you ready for your gift?”

Harry gulped. He wasn’t sure what the blonde was planning, but he had a feeling that they were going to make use of that king sized bed.


	22. Draco's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Life can be a total shit show. 
> 
> It's been a while, so here's a quick recap:
> 
> Harry took Draco to a muggle hotel to cook him dinner and to watch a movie for Valentine's Day. This is how it ended:
> 
> “This date was very impressive… I do believe that I have been awed.” The blonde locked his gray, smoldering eyes onto Harry’s green, sparkling ones as his lips quirked up into a predatory smile. “Are you ready for your gift?”
> 
> Harry gulped. He wasn’t sure what the blonde was planning, but he had a feeling that they were going to make use of that king sized bed.

Harry was led into the bedroom suite and lightly pushed so he was sitting on the king sized bed. Draco sat next to him and took his hand, lacing their fingers together and smiling gently.

“My gift is two parts. You’ll get the fun part tonight, and the more meaningful part tomorrow after you’ve awed me with a delicious breakfast in bed.”

Harry chuckled as Draco smirked. “Alright. Do I get to find out what I have to look forward to, or is it a surprise?”

“Don’t be greedy, now, Potter,” he teased. “Do you want the fun part now, or not?”

“Yes! Yes, I do,” Harry scowled as Draco snickered at his eagerness.

“Alright then. Tonight… I give you… me.”

Harry gaped.

“I mean, I give you my… my body. I- argh. I’m letting you top.” Draco flushed.

“ _Oh._ Are- are you sure?” It was Harry’s turn to be awed. They had never really discussed Draco bottoming. He never said it was something he refused to do, but he never expressed interest in it, either.

Draco took a deep breath. “I’m sure. I- I’ve wanted to, I’m just a bit… nervous,” he answered quietly while averting his eyes.

Harry sat up a little straighter. Draco was trusting him. He couldn’t let him down.

“It’s ok, love, I know what makes it feel better. I won’t hurt you.”

Harry gave his hand a little squeeze, which Draco returned with a slight nod of his head.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~

Harry kept the pace of undressing each other slow. He wanted the blonde to be completely turned on and relaxed before they really started. With every inch of pale, creamy skin revealed, Harry pressed light kisses and licks, eliciting quiet gasps and moans from the blonde. Once they were finally undressed, Harry gently pushed Draco back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Draco looked up at Harry, a look of vulnerability and apprehension in his eyes.

Harry remembered the feeling, and did his best to ease it with kisses and caresses. He kissed his way down the blonde’s neck, over his collar bone, and down to a nipple. He latched on, sucking and nipping it, causing Draco to tense and groan. Harry continued his ministration, alternating between sucking, biting gently, and licking the nub. After about a minute of that, he moved on the other nipple, repeating the process. Draco was downright panting. Harry internally smirked, pleased that he had remembered the blonde’s most sensitive spot.

He continued to lick down the toned abs and stopped right at the base of his leaking cock, kneeling between his legs.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Harry smirked at his frustrated boyfriend. Draco was too far gone to care. _Good._ He rubbed the blonde’s hips as he contemplated what to do next. He didn’t want to rush right into it… No. _Hmm._ Harry debated for a moment. There was something he had wanted to try… Maybe now was the time. According to that book, it should make Draco go absolutely wild…

After a moment’s hesitation, the brunette pushed Draco’s knees up to his chest, fully exposing his puckered hole.

Draco gasped and tensed up, his face turning a deep crimson as he stared up at the ceiling.

Harry stroked his shin affectionately. “I’m not going to… you know… _do it_ yet. I’m still getting you in the mood, yeah? Trust me, it’ll be good.” At least, Harry hoped it would be good. He had never done it, after all. He tried to hide his own nervousness.

Draco nodded tightly and took a deep, calming breath.

Harry placed a quick kiss to the blonde’s leg before crouching down lower. He took a calming breath of his own, and then leaned forward, licking over Draco’s balls. He moved his tongue over them a few times before slowly making his way lower. When he reached the blonde’s hole-

“Potter, I- what in Salazar’s name are you-” His protests were cut short by a strangled whimper.

Harry smirked. And kept probing the blonde’s hole with his tongue. He had gained confidence now and was really lapping at it, circling his tongue around the tight opening. Harry then stuck his tongue all the way out and pushed at the entrance. A moment later, it gave way and his tongue slid in.

Draco moaned and arched off the bed momentarily. Harry reached up and gripped both of his legs under the knees, keeping his legs up and pinning him down at the same time.

The brunette began fucking him with his tongue, sliding it in as far as it would go, pulling it out, circling around the entrance, and then pushing back in. After keeping this up for several minutes, Draco writhing all the while, Harry suddenly pulled his tongue out, closed his mouth around the hole and sucked with his tongue pressed to the opening. The moan that ripped its way through Draco was nothing but pure desperation.

Harry took a vial of lube from the nightstand and slicked his finger. He lapped at the blonde’s entrance once more before licking up to his balls again, while simultaneously pushing his finger slowly inside.

Harry was quite sure that Draco had no idea what was even happening, he was so unbelievably turned on. Which was the goal. He let the blonde’s feet lower to the mattress as he gently finger-fucked him and moved his tongue up his shaft. When he started giving head, he added a finger.

This time, Draco realized it and gasped, clenching slightly around the intrusion. Harry stilled his fingers, allowing him time to adjust while he focused on his leaking cock. A moment later, the blonde relaxed, and Harry began opening him up again.

Soon, he was adding a third finger, and Draco was positively trembling with need. Harry had found his prostate and was showing no mercy. The blonde was whimpering and writhing, and Harry only stopped when he heard the telltale intake of breath and clenching of muscles which meant his impending orgasm.

“Not just yet,” he smirked.

Draco was panting and fidgeting as he half-heartedly glared at him. Harry chuckled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Ready?” Harry asked as he slicked his cock with lube.

Draco closed his eyes and nodded. “If you don’t fuck me right now, Potter, I swear-”

Harry gently pressed the head of his cock to Draco’s hole, successfully shutting him up, and pushed in slowly. It was- it was- _oh my GOD._ The heat… the pressure… _shit_. Harry stilled when he was fully sheathed, allowing both Draco and himself time to adjust. _Shit shit shit._ He wasn’t going to last very long.

After a moment, the brunette felt a gentle caress to his back, and he realized that his eyes had been shut. Opening them, he saw Draco looking him in the eye with the most heated, yet loving look he’d ever seen. “It’s ok, I remember my first time. Just take your time.”

Harry nodded, slightly embarrassed but reassured at the same time. He took a deep breath, then began to move.

Draco gasped and gripped Harry’s back tighter.

“Is this ok?” Harry breathed.

The blonde nodded. “It’s good,” he choked out.

Harry leaned in and kissed him, but the kiss was broken a second later when Draco moaned loudly, eyes squeezed shut.

The brunette smirked and increased his pace. He must be hitting his prostate. He kept thrusting, earning a moan for almost every one.

Several minutes later, Harry felt the heat building and quickly reached for Draco’s cock. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, desperately wanting to last at least long enough for Draco to come first. The blonde was moaning louder and more frequent, visibly trembling. Harry increased his pace, pounding into Draco’s prostate while gripping his cock tighter.

And that was it. For both of them. Draco gave one last whimper before clenching tightly around Harry’s member, pushing him over the edge as well. The blonde shuddered as he spilled his release over them both, and Harry’s hips stuttered erratically as he pumped Draco full of warm fluid.

When they both finished, Harry gently pulled out of Draco and collapsed next to him, utterly exhausted.

Draco chuckled and cuddled up to the brunette, pulling him into his arms.

“I swear, you better not be laughing at me,” Harry said weakly.

“No, no, I’m not. But now you know how much work it is to top,” he smirked lazily.

“You’re damn right. Good night.”

Draco chuckled again.

*             ~             *             ~             *

The next morning, Harry followed through with Draco’s request and brought him breakfast in bed. The blonde winced slightly as he sat up, but the look was immediately replaced with one of mirth.

“What?” Harry was suddenly self-conscious. They had gone to sleep right after sex the previous night, so he had no idea if his performance was satisfactory or not…

“Nothing. Just had a flashback from last night. How completely spent you were after…” he chuckled.

“Yes, well, I- I hadn’t done it before, and I was putting all of my efforts into making it good for _you_ , so-”

“Are you saying it wasn’t good for you?” Draco wasn’t smiling anymore.

“No, it was… it was brilliant, but you never said how it was for you, and I realize I didn’t last very long, and-”

“Stop.”

Harry stopped and looked up at the blonde shyly, cheeks flushed.

“Please believe me when I say that last night was… _perfection_. The way you eased me into it and made me pretty much beg for it… I don’t think I let on just how nervous I was. Maybe a bit, but I was honestly petrified. But the fact that you made me _want_ it so much says just how well you prepared me for it. And then the actual sex… bloody hell, I didn’t know I could produce those noises.”

Harry smiled. “So it was good?”

“It was incredible. And I rather enjoyed coming at the same time. That was hot. So quit whining about not lasting long. You lasted the perfect amount of time.”

Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, as if daring Harry to continue arguing.

“Alright then.” The brunette handed Draco a plate and started serving breakfast. He couldn’t suppress the grin that was slowly spreading across his face.

*             *             *             *             *

After a quick breakfast and a lengthy shower (complete with blowjobs), Draco led Harry into the living room of their suite and sat on the couch. When Harry sat next to him, the blonde took his hand and met his gaze.

“Are you ready for the second part of your gift?”

Harry nodded, suddenly very curious.

After reaching into his pocket, Draco handed Harry a small vial of clear liquid. “I’ve already given you my heart. Last night I gave you my body. Today, I’m giving you my mind… That’s Veritaserum. I know you still have doubts, and you still have trouble trusting me. I’m willing to answer any questions about anything. I… I just want to put you at ease. I know I got upset when you didn’t fully trust me before, but I really can’t blame you. I have a lot to make up for.”

Harry’s jaw had dropped. He had no words… This was… it… just _wow._

“Do- do you accept my gift?” Draco looked nervous.

The brunette hesitated, trying to gather his thoughts. What would he even ask? Some things he wasn’t even sure he wanted the answers to… But this… _this_ was trust. Draco was willing to answer any questions in order to ensure Harry could trust him, but he was also trusting Harry not to up and leave him because of his answers. _Merlin._

“I- yes. I accept.”

Draco held his hand out for the vial, which Harry gave to him. The blonde uncorked it, took a deep breath, and drained the contents. He took several more deep breaths, and then looked tentatively up at his boyfriend.

“Er… I’m not really sure where to start. I… Ok. Um, I’m going to ask a few things that I don’t doubt at all, I just want to start with something easy. Ok?”

The blonde responded, “Ok.”

“Are you really in love with me?”

“Yes,” was the immediate response. Both smiled at the other.

“And… and last night… you enjoyed last night, with me topping?”

“Yes, I very much enjoyed it,” he answered with a smirk.

Harry grinned, relieved. “Right. Ok… Have you used the quills I got you?” That was something he was genuinely curious about.

“Yes, Mother and I have been corresponding weekly. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that.”

Harry felt warmth spread through him. “It’s ok. I’m happy to hear that.” He paused, thinking. Now on to the real questions. “Can- can I ask more difficult questions? I mean, about… you know, your views, and… and Voldemort?”

Draco cringed at the name, but his response was immediate yet again. “Yes. Those are the types of questions I expected.”

The brunette sighed and took a moment to gather his thoughts. “What do you actually think of muggles?”

The blonde looked a bit surprised, like he wasn’t expecting _that_ question. “I think they’re beneath us, wizards, because they have the handicap of not being able to use magic. I think they can be volatile. They’d try to exterminate us if they found out about us. I know because it’s happened in the past. They forced us into hiding. I- I want nothing to do with them. However, I have also realized that I am greatly uneducated with regards to muggles. I had no idea they managed to- to invent these _things_ to alleviate their lack of magical ability. I must admit, I’m quite impressed.”

“So… so you don’t want them all dead?”

“No, I just don’t want to mate with them or- or expose ourselves to them and become one happy little community and co-mingle. I want us to stay separate. Alive, but separate.”

Harry was pleasantly surprised. “Alright… So then… would you say that you’ve changed your mind about that topic since the defeat of Voldemort?”

Draco cringed again. “I- no. Because I didn’t honestly know that the Dark Lord was planning to kill them all until I had already become a death eater and it was too late. I- my Father left out many details about the Dark Lord’s… _methods_ and _plans_ before I joined. I suspect he only told me the most appealing aspects of it to ensure I _did_ join.” He spat that last part.

“Oh… But then, what did you think Voldemort wanted to do?”

“I knew he wanted wizards to be the prestigious and ruling species while muggles were the ones forced into hiding. And I knew he wanted to encourage blood purity, only having purebloods mate with other purebloods. But my Father never told me the means used to instill this mentality. He left out the part about using coercion or- or the imperius… I did know they… _tortured_ people, but I thought it was only used as a punishment for disloyalty. I didn’t know it was used so… loosely.”

Harry thought about this. “So did you actually want the dark mark then?”

“At the time, yes. It would’ve pleased my Father, which was my top priority. I didn’t realize he was just as fucked up as the Dark Lord was.”

“You regret it then?”

“Of course. My first assignments were to let a bunch of homicidal death eaters into the school and kill Dumbledoor. I- I am _not_ a killer, and I never wanted that. The ironic thing is, the Dark Lord’s plan was for me to fail so he’d have an excuse to kill me. _Me,_ a pureblood, heir of a high-class, wealthy, powerful family. But I was expendable. That’s when I knew it was all bullshit and he was a maniac. I hate this- this _hideous_ thing on my arm. And I hate talking about it because it usually brings the nightmares back. I wish I actually used my own goddamn brain instead of letting Father tell me what to think.”

“I… I’m sorry…” Harry was downright shocked. Draco had never been this forthcoming before. He had no idea the blonde felt this way. Harry was relieved, yes, but also remorseful. He brought back all these horrible memories.

Draco just shook his head. “No, I think you needed to hear all that. And I never would’ve told you unless you explicitly asked.”

Harry was silent a moment. There was one more thing nagging at him.

“Can I ask you just one more thing?”

The blonde nodded. “Now’s the time for answers. After this, I don’t think I’ll be up for discussing it.”

“Then… I dunno, I guess I’m a bit surprised you… you know, don’t go to greater lengths to hide your dark mark… when we’re, um, shagging and all. Not that I care… I know you have it, obviously, and I’ve always just sort of pretended it wasn’t there. But you never even _tried_ to hide it around me… Why is that?”

“Because I trust you. And I knew that you were aware of it, so there really wasn’t a point. I just- pretended it wasn’t there too. It was nice to find out that I was right in trusting you. You didn’t completely freak when you saw it that first time, you didn’t even acknowledge it, or stare at it or anything. You were more interested in _me._ ”

Draco met Harry’s gaze then, eyes sparkling. Harry’s lips quirked up as he thought of one more question.

“What is it you’d like to do at this very moment?”

“Kiss you,” Draco breathed.

Harry grinned and closed the gap. It was several minutes before they came up for air. When they did, it was Draco who broke the silence.

“So, what did you think of my gifts?” he asked, his eyes revealing a hint of vulnerability.

Harry smiled and took his hand. “I think they were perfect, and meaningful, and I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. And now I _know_ , without a doubt in my mind, that you definitely were sorted into the wrong house. Hufflepuff is missing their most sentimental-”

Draco shoved him off the couch.


	23. Back to the Grind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life, ya know.
> 
> Also, this has not been proof-read. I just wanted to get it posted. Sorry for any mistakes!

It was several weeks after the incredible Valentine’s date, barely even March yet, and already Hermione was handing out revision schedules.

“You can’t be serious! I am _not_ surrendering Harry over to you yet, this is _absurd_ -”

“Watch it ferret, you remember last time?” Ron asked, barely containing his mirth.

Hermione simply crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in challenge. Seeing this look, Draco quickly held up his hands and took a step back, much to Ron’s amusement.

“I just- I _selfishly_ want to spend more time with him. But if you think it’s necessary to begin revisions _now_ , then I suppose schoolwork _must_ precede, ah, _leisure_ activities,” Draco begrudgingly placated.

Harry just sat back and watched the exchange. He hoped, for Draco’s sake, that Hermione didn’t pick up on his light sarcasm.

Hermione fixed the blonde with a cool stare.

_Oh, she picked up on it all right._

“ _So_ glad we’ve come to an understanding. And since you seem to be a permanent _fixture_ in our group, I’ve made a schedule for _you_ as well. And I expect you to follow it.”

Draco gaped, dumbstruck.

Ron, meanwhile, threw himself sideways on the couch and buried his face in a pillow, trying, and failing, to hide his uncontrollable laughter.

Harry at least had the grace to stifle most of his outburst by simply covering his mouth with his hand.

Hermione, after rolling her eyes at her two best friends, then stepped closer to Draco and lowered her voice as she handed him his schedule. “If you’d like me to make schedules for your friends, too, I’d be happy to. It’s easier studying with friends.” She didn’t wait for an answer. She gathered up her bag (and the extra books that wouldn’t fit in it) and headed towards the door, calling “I’m off to the library,” over her shoulder as she went.

Once the door shut behind her, Ron collapsed on the floor, holding his stomach and crying with laughter.

“Your-” _gasp,_ “your _face_!” the ginger managed between bouts of laughter, finger pointed at Draco.

The blonde was not amused. He simply sat back down next to Harry, looking over his schedule and sulking.

Harry had to smile, and not at Draco’s expense. _No_. He was smiling because this was Hermione’s strange way of accepting Draco into their group. She was including him instead of telling him to bugger off like last time. Harry’s smile grew.

*             *             *             *             *

With revising nearly every day, ‘extracurricular’ activities at night, and all of their classes, time actually flew by for the boys. Before they knew it, they were virtually alone in the castle (at least in their dormitory) for the Easter holiday. Harry chose to stay for the entire break this time, to Draco’s delight.

The blonde was getting increasingly creative and daring with his propositioning.

Sunday night found the couple sprawled on the couch by the fire, fully clothed, but with each of their hands underneath the other’s clothing. They snogged ferociously as they stroked each other to completion.

On Tuesday evening, Harry was flipping through _Quidditch Through the Ages_ in the common room while Draco was in the shower. The brunette didn’t even glance up at the sound of his boyfriend descending the stairs, or when he entered the room. He only looked up when the blonde was standing directly in front of him in all of his naked glory, his cock standing at attention right at Harry’s eye level.

Startled, Harry put down his book and looked into the blazing, grey eyes. “”You- you want to risk someone seeing-”

“Who’s going to see? We’re the only eighth years who stayed. The whole dorm is ours,” he purred as he descended on the brunette.

~             ~             ~             ~             ~

 “So… we’ll be done with school in a couple of months…” Harry tentatively breached the topic he’d been worried about for quite some time as he and his boyfriend lounged by the fire after a rather intense game of exploding snap.

“Just realizing that, are you?” Draco teased.

“No, you git. I just mean that… we’ll be leaving soon… Have you thought about what you might like to do after Hogwarts?” He held his breath, trying to hide his anxiousness.

Draco was silent for… well, longer than warranted. Harry turned more towards him so he could meet his gaze.

Finally, the blonde looked away with a shrug, and replied, “Well, yes and no. I’ve thought about what I might qualify for, assuming I receive the necessary NEWTs. Which, let’s be honest, we both know I will. That’s not the problem. The problem is getting a job. Even though I was acquitted, people will still be prejudiced… As for where to live… well, I can’t go back to the Manor. I’ll have to find my own place. And my Black inheritance is decent enough, but it won’t sustain me for long by itself, so I’ll _need_ a job… It’s just- a topic I’d rather avoid for now. I need to focus on my NEWTs first, I can’t be stressing about this as well…”

Harry didn’t quite know what to say. He hadn’t considered the whole job thing. Well… at least he now felt better about the subject he was actually trying to bring up…

“I have Grimmauld Place… It’s a bit too- too _hard_ to actually make the decision to live there permanently- It’s just a- a constant reminder that Sirius is gone… I was planning on getting my own place too, and maybe just stay at Grimmauld Place until I found one…” Harry took a deep breath before pushing on. “Would you… would you want to, um… you know, stay with… with me?”

This was it. He just asked Draco to _live_ with him after Hogwarts. _Oh god_. _Breathe._

Draco simply stared at him, a blank expression on his face. And then…

“Right, because I can’t possibly make it on my own, I need the generous, heroic _Golden Boy_ to take pity and try to save me. Well let me tell you, _Potter_ , I will not-”

“ _What!?”_ Harry was incredulous. _That’s_ what Draco thought this was, a pity invite? “No, Draco, wait. That’s _not_ what I meant. Please let me explain-”

“Explain what, Potter? How I’m a pathetic ex-death eater and need my boyfriend’s charity to survive?” Draco was flushed and looked like he actually might cry.

“No, love. I- Ok, I admit that was bad timing. Listen, it is _not_ charity, I promise you. I originally brought up what our plans might be after Hogwarts because I was trying to find a way to- to ask you to… live with me after we graduate… I was really nervous and didn’t quite know how to ask you… But then you brought up being discriminated against and all that, but I still wanted to ask, and I see how you might’ve made the wrong connection… I’m sorry.”

Harry just bowed his head in misery. He had wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but instead made his boyfriend feel like a pathetic charity case. _Why am I always hopeless with this stuff?_ Harry now felt like _he_ wanted to cry.

After a moment, he felt a light caress to his arm. He looked up to find hesitant grey eyes looking back. “Is that really what your intention was? To ask me to live with you?” the blonde asked quietly.

“Yes. I’ve been wanting to for a while…” Harry held his breath again.

Draco studied him a moment, and then a grin slowly split his face. “Well. Your method of requesting this was atrocious, but I’ve learned to expect that from you.” He paused when Harry gave him a little shove. “I suppose, since this is a genuine request and not one stemmed from pity, that I will except your offer.”

“So you want to then?” Harry needed to actually hear it before he could mentally celebrate.

“Yes, you prat, I want to.”

Harry proceded to tackle him, lips, among other things, crashing together.

Several minutes of this passed with Harry frotting against Draco before the blonde pulled away.

“Harry… Wait, I want- I need more,” he breathed.

“Yes, anything,” Harry eagerly replied as he got off his boyfriend.

They both stripped down as quickly as they could, and then Harry pushed Draco back down on the couch. He got on top, pushing the blonde’s legs open and settling between them as he leaned over and continued their earlier snog session.

Hands wandered over heated skin, breaths mingling. After several more moments, Harry summoned a bottle of lube and hastily slicked his fingers. He stretched Draco open, slipping his fingers in and out and pressing his prostate. The blonde was positively squirming, moaning with every press.

Harry couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on his face. He had only done this a handful of times, but was still able to reduce Draco to a quivering mess in mere minutes.

The brunette withdrew his fingers and slicked his throbbing member. One last glance up at his boyfriend and he was pushing inside, green orbs locked onto stormy grey.

Harry paused a moment when he was fully inside, allowing them both time to breathe. And then he moved.

Draco groaned and tightened his grip around Harry’s shoulders. When Harry hit his prostate, he moaned louder and shuddered.

Harry kept on pounding into him. His stamina was a little better now, so he quickened his pace much faster than he had before. This was total _bliss_. The heat, the intimacy… The brunette was quickly losing himself in the passion of it, thrusting his hips and kissing and licking and-

The common room door opened.

Harry froze, fully sheathed inside of Draco. Both boys’ eyes had widened to the size of saucers and they snapped their heads in the direction of the door.

Snape was standing just inside the doorway.

Snape. Was standing inside the doorway.

 _Snape._ Was staring at them. 

_OH. MY. GOD._

Harry was _not_ about to pull out. His cock was shielded from Snape’s view as long as it was still inside Draco, thank you very much.

“What- in Salazar’s name- _are you doing_?” Snape had never looked more terrifying. He looked absolutely appalled. Scandalized. _Murderous._

Harry glanced sideways back at Draco, who had gone scarlet and was looking anywhere _but_ at Snape.

“Well, sir, I think it’s quite obvious what we’re doing,” Harry replied. He was terrified, yes, but also defiant.

“ _How dare you-_ ”

“Pardon me, sir, but this is _our_ common room. _You_ are intruding on _us_ , so if you don’t mind giving us a moment to become presentable…” Draco timidly spoke up.

Snape scowled, but he turned his back on the couple and ripped the door open. Before he shut it behind himself, he added, “You have two minutes, and then I will be re-entering _without_ knocking, and I will not give you any more time.” The door slammed in his wake.

The two looked at each other. Draco’s look of mortification mirrored exactly how Harry felt. He gently pulled out of the blonde and got off him, and they both scrambled for their clothes in silence, hands shaking slightly.

Harry was just pulling down his jumper when the door swung open yet again.

The couple was standing rigidly, both with their hands clasped in front of their groins for obvious reasons, faces flaming.

Snape swept towards them and stood mere feet away, just so he could look down his nose in distaste at them (or so Harry thought).

“It would seem as though all seventh year Slytherins and below have gone home for the holiday, and so I was given the great _honor_ of being assigned to the eighth year dorm.” He paused to sneer at the couple. “I have come to inform you that there will be a feast for all remaining students on Saturday, the evening before the rest of the students return.”

 _Oh_. That was not what Harry was expecting. Seemed a bit anticlimactic. He and Draco gave a quick nod in acknowledgement.

“I will also take this opportunity to remind you that, while school is in session, there is to be _no_ fornication amongst students. _Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?_ ”

“Yes, sir,” both boys quickly answered.

“Good.” With that, Snape spun on his heel and glided out the door, his cloak billowing in his wake as it does.

Once the door was slammed shut once more, the two collapsed on the couch and looked at each other.

Harry covered his face in humiliation. Although, he had to admit to himself that he was at least pleased that Snape walked in during a time when he was the one topping. He didn’t think he could handle Snape knowing he bottomed in addition to everything else.

Draco just groaned and stared moodily into the fire.

“Do you have blue balls?” Harry asked through his fingers.

“Yes,” the blonde sighed.

“Good. You deserve it. This is your fault, you know. ‘ _Everyone went home, the dorm is OURS.’_ Git.”

Draco covered his face as well.


	24. The End in Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last actual chapter! After this will be an epilogue, and that's it...

For the rest of the Easter break, Harry and Draco only engaged in certain _activities_ in their dorm room with the door shut and locked, and on one of their beds with the curtains closed and also locked. They also avoided Snape like the plague. The Marauder’s map came in handy for that.

When Saturday evening arrived, Harry was adamant about not going to the feast.

“Draco, _Snape_ will be there. I’m not going. Going would be counterintuitive to what we’ve been doing for the better part of this week. Which, in case you’ve forgotten, has been _avoiding_ him. You know, since he saw us _naked._ And _shagging_. Remember that?”

“Yes, yes, how could I _ever_ forget… But listen, it will be far worse if we _don’t_ go-”

“How could it possibly be worse if we don’t go?” Harry was incredulous.

“Because if we don’t go, then Snape will have walked in on us for nothing. The whole reason he came in was to tell us about the feast! Imagine his wrath if he realizes he witnessed what he did, and we don’t even have the decency to accept his invitation.”

“It’s not like it was a private invitation from Snape himself.  He _had_ to tell us about it,” Harry muttered moodily.

“That’s not the point.” Draco was not impressed.

“I know. Ugh. Merlin’s sake, _fine_. We’ll go.”

“Good. Besides, do you want your first encounter with him after he walked in on us to be with a very small group of people at a feast, or in class in front of all of our classmates?”

“…Point.” Harry sighed heavily. Draco was right.

_Let’s get this Hell over with._

*             *             *             *             *

The feast was… better than Harry thought it would be. The couple made sure to sit at the opposite end of the table as Snape (there was only one table, since so few students remained). They had finished the main course without incident. Snape was simply refusing to look towards their end of the table, which was fine for the boys.

The desserts appeared, and Harry helped himself to some treacle tart while Draco took some cheesecake. They made pleasant conversation with a couple of fifth year Ravenclaws and with Professor Flitwick. They were halfway through when at the other end of the table, Snape rose and slowly made his way over. Harry held his breath.

 _Of course._ It couldn’t be that easy. Snape stopped directly behind the couple and cleared his throat.

“Are you two enjoying the feast?” he drawled with raised eyebrows.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other before facing their professor, each with a brilliant flush.

“We are, professor. Thank you for informing us about it,” Draco replied quietly.

“Yes, well, I daresay not nearly as much as you no doubt enjoy engaging in _extracurricular_ activities in your quiet dormitory.” He gave them both a disgusted look at that. “However, I’m glad to see that you… came up for air… long enough to attend.”

Harry, his face now a deep crimson, looked at the floor and tried not to burst into flames. Draco, though, held his ground.

“We wouldn’t have missed it, sir. I do hope you enjoyed it as well.” Draco replied, his voice dripping with an innocent sweetness. How he managed to do that, Harry never knew.

Snape sneered at them a moment longer before he whirled around and left the Great Hall.

Harry finally relaxed, facing forward again. He had completely lost his appetite.

“Odd fellow, that Severus. He’s always seemed a bit melodramatic to me,” Flitwick piped up.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, and suddenly burst out laughing. Leave it to Flitwick to break the tension.

“See? Not so bad,” Draco muttered under his breath.

Harry supposed he was right.

*             *             *             *             *

The weeks that followed were spent attending classes, keeping up with regular homework, revising, and… that was pretty much it. And, of course, fun was had at night with Draco, when they weren’t completely exhausted. Time flew by faster than ever. Before Harry knew it, it was time to sit for his NEWTs.

“Alright there, mate?” Ron asked at breakfast before their first exam.

Harry had been quieter than usual. This was just too surreal. After this week, he’d be done with school. No more Hogwarts. He’d be leaving his first real home forever.

The brunette looked up, startled out of his thoughts. “What? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about graduating…”

Draco gave his knee a little squeeze under the table. He knew Harry felt bittersweet about the whole thing.

“I, for one, can’t wait to start the new chapter of our lives. But first we must focus on our NEWTs. So. Please stop talking,” Hermione replied, going back to her notes.

Parkinson leaned over then, taking Hermione’s notes and cramming them into her bag. “Granger, you are the smartest person in this school. You do not need any more studying. Hell, you could probably _be_ the examiner. What we need now is to relax and let our brains absorb the information.”

Harry and Ron exchanged a look, both clearly anticipating an explosion from their friend. Instead, they were shocked.

“Maybe you’re right…” was the response.

“That revision schedule will ensure we all get passing marks, I’m sure. Thanks, Granger.” With that, Parkinson went back to her conversation with Zabini.

Hermione beamed.

It would appear that Draco’s friends did indeed get a schedule from her after all.

*             *             *             *             *

The exams were obscenely difficult and grueling. By the time Harry finished his last one, he was ready to collapse. In fact, that’s just what he did.

He was gently shaken awake two hours later by Draco, who had just finished his last exam. The brunette had been passed out, lying sideways across his bed, fully dressed. Now completely awake, he groaned.

“We did it, love. Nothing left to do now but wait for the results.” The blonde looked just as beat as Harry felt, but still allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

Harry returned the smile and sat up, taking Draco’s hand in his own. “Yeah. That and pack up for good.” His smile faded.

“Hey, we may be leaving for good, but we’re opening a new door. And we’re doing it together.” He gave Harry’s hand a little squeeze.

“You’re right. See, I need these reminders. I guess I’ll keep you around.” He couldn’t hide the smirk that was spreading over his face.

Draco gave him a playful shove, and then leaned over him and pressed their lips together in a light, affectionate kiss.

“I’m yours, as long as you’ll have me,” he breathed, lips brushing Harry’s with every word.

Harry crashed his lips against the blonde’s in response.

*             *             *             *             *

It was Saturday morning, and the student body was gathered outside the Hogwarts Express, loading on, saying goodbye to professors, and taking one last look at their school.

Harry was among those in the last group. He was staring out at the silhouette of his first real home, trying to memorize every detail. Draco was giving him some space, saying his goodbyes to professors and chatting with friends.

Ron and Hermione came up next to Harry knowingly and simply stood with him for several moments. Finally, Harry ripped his gaze away and silently made his way towards the train. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was watching him, and gave a little nod before boarding.

He found an empty compartment, and the trio made its way inside and sat down. A minute later, Draco found them and slipped inside next to Harry.

“Alright?” he asked tentatively.

Harry thought a moment. And you know what? He was. He smiled at Draco and said, “Yes. I’m actually excited. We’re moving in together.” He turned towards the blonde, huge grin and bright eyes.

“Yes, yes we are,” Draco responded, and laced their fingers together with the most brilliant smile Harry had ever seen.

*             *             *             *             *

The train ride had been fairly uneventful. They chatted, quietly looked out the window, and chatted some more. It was a bit surreal for all of them.

They exited the train onto King’s Cross station, and Harry parted ways with Draco momentarily to greet the Weasley clan and say goodbye to Ron and Hermione while the blonde said his goodbyes to his fellow Slytherins. The couple met back up after several minutes, and Harry apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

“Well, this is it until we find a new place,” Harry said.

They ventured further into the house and set down their things while Draco looked around. “It’ll do,” he answered with a smirk.

They settled in and quickly made themselves at home, cuddled up on one of the moth-eaten sofas.

As long as Draco was by his side, Harry truly did feel at home, and he couldn’t be happier.


	25. Epilogue

*Four months later*

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Draco!” Harry gasped.

They had just received the keys to their new flat earlier that morning. The couple moved boxes and furniture for what seemed like hours, and were now ‘breaking in’ their new home.

“ _God_ , Harry, you’re so hot,” Draco purred as he roughly thrust into his boyfriend.

They had chosen the kitchen as their first ‘spot.’ Harry was lying on his back on the kitchen table, one knee bent with his foot resting on the edge of the table, the other ankle hooked over Draco’s shoulder. The blonde was standing at the edge of the table, which allowed him much more leverage and control.

Harry was panting, moans escaping with every other thrust. This position allowed for very deep, powerful thrusts, and he was going to lose it soon.

Draco was running his fingertips up and down Harry’s inner thigh as he snapped his hips forward and back, breathing harshly. He locked eyes with the brunette, a predatory smile forming on his lips.

“Wait,” he breathed. He stilled his hips, making Harry whimper- _he was so close_ \- and reached forward, pulling Harry up. The blonde took both of Harry’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, and then lifted the brunette completely off the table, arms wrapped around him to support his weight. His cock never left the tight heat surrounding him.

Harry yelped and reached back, gripping the table tightly to help hold his weight.

Draco smirked. “Is this too much for you?” he asked in Harry’s ear, standing still as he waited for the response.

Harry was a little self-conscious. Draco was _holding_ him up, after all. The brunette may be skinny, but he wasn’t _that_ light… But aside from that... this was- it was bloody _hot_. Harry found himself quivering with need. And he was supporting some of his own weight by holding the table, so he _was_ doing some of the work. _Yeah, he wanted this._

“No, it’s brilliant,” Harry groaned. To prove his point, he lifted his hips slightly and then sank back down onto Draco’s member, silently begging him to _move_.

The blonde moaned, and then began thrusting his hips while simultaneously lifting Harry up, then lowering him back down. Harry was helping as much as he could with the table’s help. After a few moments, they synced up into a punishing rhythm.

Harry was moaning so loudly he was practically shouting. His cock was trapped between their bodies, and was being rubbed with the most delicious friction. This new position also allowed for _deep_ thrusts, and Draco was hitting his prostate with each and every one. And he was showing no mercy.

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck,_ ” Harry couldn’t stop the stream of profanity- this was by far the best thing he’d ever felt in his entire life. His entire body was thrumming with pure ecstasy, the heat building was a raging fire spreading from his core and straight to his throbbing cock.

Draco was moaning as well, beads of sweat welling up on his forehead. He kept his pace, and Harry tried to keep up as well but he was quickly losing his strength.

It didn’t matter. Barely a minute later, Harry gave one last weak whimper before a white-hot pleasure ripped its way through him and he was shuddering, spilling his release between them.

The clenching of his muscles was enough to push Draco over the edge as well. Harry could just make out a guttural groan through his haze as the blonde’s thrusts became erratic, and then slowly stopped.

After they took a moment to breathe and come down from their highs, Harry gently lifted up and off the blonde, who then helped to lower him to the ground.

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, and they both leaned in and embraced tightly for several moments. When they broke apart, Draco took both of Harry’s hands in his own, and said with a warm, heart-melting smile, “We’re home.”

*             *             *             *             *

The couple settled into their new flat, having unpacked and ‘broken in’ nearly every room within a few days.

Draco was also preparing for his Transfiguration apprenticeship with McGonagall herself. She agreed to take him on for a three-hour session four times per week at Hogwarts. Apparently she could spare the time now that she was headmistress, and was rather impressed with his top mark on his NEWT.

Harry was also preparing for his chosen career. He was going to train to be a healer. He had been heavily questioned by any reporter that could corner him long enough, demanding to know why he wasn’t following the path laid out for him and become an auror.

Honestly, though, Harry just didn’t want to put himself in danger anymore. Yes, he still wanted to help people, but he’d fought enough dark wizards to last a lifetime. It was time for him to live a nice, _peaceful_ life, thank you very much.

They had a nice routine that they happily fell into with work during the day, and plenty of time for each other in the evenings. They still drove each other nuts at times, what with Draco’s unrealistic expectation that everything be _perfectly_ clean and organized, and Harry’s preference for things to not look so ‘sterile,’ and that a little mess made it ‘cozy.’ But what couple doesn’t have random yelling matches over one sock on the floor?

*             *             *             *             *

Several months after they had settled into their flat found Harry getting quite annoyed with his boyfriend. It seemed that Draco was hiding something from him. Well, maybe not _hiding_ , but certainly being more distant. Like the other day, Harry came into the living room to find Draco crouched by the fire, clearly in the middle of a fire call. When he noticed the brunette, he flung himself away from the fire, ending the call, and ranting about never getting any privacy.

And last week, Harry was looking for- for what, he couldn’t even remember. That wasn’t the point. The point was, he was looking for something, and thought it may have gotten misplaced with Draco’s things. So he went over to the blonde’s wardrobe to have a look, when said blonde proceded to block it from him! He wouldn’t let Harry look in it! He had promised to look for- whatever it was- for him, but that it was _his_ wardrobe and that Harry shouldn’t be _snooping_ in his stuff! Since when was it considered snooping? Draco certainly didn’t mind him looking in his wardrobe when he was putting his clothes away for him!

The brunette didn’t know what was going on, but he had tried to fix it. His attempts appeared to be in vain, however. He tried spending more time with the blonde after work, but this only seemed to annoy him. He would just respond by claiming they needed space from each other, good relationships required time apart, etc. Harry just didn’t know what to do anymore. He was becoming increasingly worried. And depressed.

Another week of this, and he stopped trying altogether. He was civil and polite to his boyfriend when their paths crossed, but he didn’t attempt to converse or spend a lengthy amount of time together. In bed was even getting a bit weird… Sleeping was fine, they still kissed goodnight and cuddled, but the sex… It was almost like Draco was holding back, or- or _nervous._ But why would he be nervous? Unless he was only shagging him out of obligation, or guilt, or- _No._ Harry wasn’t going there. They were just in a rough patch. That’s all.

He resigned himself to some more lonely evenings, hoping that eventually the blonde would open up to him.

*             *             *             *             *

Just a few evenings later, Harry came home from St Mungo’s to the flat lit up with candles on every surface. He stopped in the doorway, startled, eyes raking over the place. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

He stepped into the living room, shutting the door behind him, and discarded his shoes and robes by the sofa. “Draco?” he called. _Was this supposed to be some kind of apology for acting like a complete prat?_

He walked through the room into the kitchen and stopped, having spotted the blonde. Draco was sitting at the table, also glowing with numerous candles, with what looked like a home-cooked meal and wine waiting on the table.

Harry paused a beat before continuing into the room and slowly sitting down. He didn’t say a word, just stared expectantly at the blonde.

“Harry… I know I’ve been, erm, acting a bit differently lately, and I know that you’ve noticed. I never meant to appear angry at you or anything. I guess I’m losing my Slytherin cunningness. It was to be expected, what with living with a Gryffindor and all, but one must make sacrifices for the one we love.” He paused, gauging Harry’s reaction. The brunette was not amused, and didn’t humor the joke, either. Draco sighed and continued, “I promise, I’ll explain everything once we’ve eaten. Can you wait until then? It’ll be worth it…”

Harry looked away for a moment, thinking. He supposed he should go along with this. It was a nice gesture after all, dinner by candlelight. He nodded his head but remained silent.

Draco smiled and picked up his wine glass, holding it out to Harry with a vulnerable look in his eyes.

Harry picked his up as well and held it up to his boyfriend’s, who smiled, clanked them together, and took a sip. Harry downed half of the glass in one.

They ate in near silence. They each asked about the other’s day, both replied with “it was good,” and Harry told the blonde that dinner came out good. Other than that, all that could be heard was the clinking of silverware on plates.

When they finished, Draco took a calming breath, and then raised his gaze to meet Harry’s. “I confess I’ve been sneaking around- but not in the way you may be thinking. I- I was planning something. I needed help, and I needed to be discreet, although I admit I wasn’t nearly as discrete as I thought I was. You almost caught me multiple times. I don’t think you even realized though, I think you thought I was just being an arse-”

“Draco. You’re rambling.” Harry raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He wasn’t used to seeing him like this- so, so _flustered_ and inarticulate. _What’s going on?_

“Right.” Draco laughed a bit nervously, and took another deep breath before continuing. “There were plans I had to make, people I needed to speak with, and an _item_ I needed to hide in order to accomplish what I’m trying to do. All of this had to be done without your knowledge, and I’m sorry you were negatively affected by it. I- I shouldn’t have reacted so badly when you almost caught me. But now the preparations are complete, so…”

He rose out of his chair and walked around the table so he was next to Harry. He took the brunette’s hand and locked eyes with him, passion burning deep within his irises. “Harry. I know I don’t say it often enough, but you know I love you. I- I can’t imagine life without you.”

_Wait. What is happening?_

Draco lowered down to one knee and reached into his pocket with his free hand.

Harry’s jaw dropped. _Oh my GOD_.

The blonde pulled out a silver band with a simple, yet intricate engraving on it, and held it out. Harry’s eyes widened as he looked at it, but he snapped his gaze back to Draco’s almost immediately, not wanting to miss any of this.

And Draco looked downright terrified. He had an intense, but vulnerable look in his eyes, and he was trembling slightly, the hand holding Harry’s tightened almost painfully.

“Will you, love, do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?” he breathed.

Harry couldn’t speak. He just- he- he couldn’t _believe_ it. He gaped at the blonde for a moment, tightening his grip on his hand as well. He realized he had been holding his breath and gasped for air as a tear ran down his cheek. _When did he start crying?_ He still couldn’t speak- he simply nodded his head and launched himself into Draco’s arms.

Draco tightly embraced him and half laughed, half sobbed as he buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. After several moments, Harry leaned back far enough to capture his boyfr- his _fiancé’s_ lips in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds, and Draco gently slipped the ring on Harry’s finger. Before the brunette could do anything else, the blonde rose, pulling Harry with him, and led him back through the living room and out onto the back deck- where all of their friends, complete with Weasely clan, were waiting.

Harry honestly couldn’t take this, it was so overwhelming. He covered his face and _cried._ Everyone cheered and clapped as Draco pulled Harry into another tight hug, allowing him a bit of privacy to wipe his eyes before resurfacing.

After a few moments, Harry was able to keep the tears at bay and released the blonde, but not his hand. That, he held onto.

Within minutes, the party was in full-swing. Music played, desserts were eaten, champagne was handed out. Everyone Harry loved was in attendance, plus some. It was perfect.

Harry turned towards Draco and leaned in, stealing a quick kiss before whispering, “I suppose you’re forgiven for being such a prat, you deceptive little Slytherin.”

Draco just grinned as he asked, “Was it worth it?”

Harry didn’t answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him again, slowly and passionately. Everything else faded into the background. All he cared about in that moment was the warmth and love he felt for person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

 

 _The End_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this entire thing in just a few months! When I first started posting on here, I only had through chapter 7 planned/written. I only continued adding to it because I got some good reviews, so I literally pulled the rest of this story out of my ass. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kind words and support! I never thought my story would be this well-received. It really means a lot seeing all the comments and kudos. You guys are what inspired me to keep going!
> 
> I do have a lot more ideas for drarry fics, too. I'm not making any promises as to when I'll get them written, but I don't imagine it'll be TOO long. Keep an eye out!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! <3


End file.
